Struggling with life
by David boreanaz's wife247
Summary: it's been a year since the war and Hermione isn't the same person anymore can anyone help her out of the destructive life style she finds herself in Warning drugs drinking swearing (smoking f/f m/f Bi later chapters not detailed) dark Fic
1. Working Class Girl Part 1

Updated it on 29th/9/16

 **Davidboreanaz'swife247:** ok guys I've decided to fix the story up as I noticed I got REALLY LAZY when re-writing this story. Also I want it to be known **I DO NOT CONDONE DRUGS THIS IS FOR A STORY NOTHING MORE.** Also I've put WAY too much info about the story up here so I'm going to take it all off and will be putting it into sections of the story where it is needed and there will be OC's in this story also the background info will be put at the bottom of the story

 **Note:** any one you do not know in this story is my OC and they are muggles the drugs and Alcohol give Hermione the buzz and numbness however they don't stay in her for long because she throws it all back up later on unless of cause she as too much and passes out.

 **the Main Characters ages and year they were born in are:** Hermione born in1979 age 19, not yet turned 20. Narcissa born in 1955 age 44. Lucius born in 1954 age 45. Draco born in 1980 age 19. Severus born in 1960 age 39.

 **Note2:** Hermione does have PTSD

 **Her Symptoms**

• Repeated upsetting memories of the event (anything that reminds her of her Parents)

• Repeated nightmares of the event (you'll find that out later)

• Strong, uncomfortable reactions to situations that remind you of the event

• (Harry's birthday)

• Avoidance

• Avoiding places, people, or thoughts that remind you of the event (Avoiding the Malfoy family and Severus (next chapter)

• Feeling irritable or having outbursts of anger (you'll find out that later)

 _Italic_ thoughts

 **Title:** Working Class Girl Part 1 Morning memories

 **Author:** Davidboreanaz'swife247

 **Pairings:** none

 **Genre:** angst

 **Warnings:** drugs

 **Rating:** M

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own harry potter

 **Intro:** Hermione Ganger reflexes on how her life has changed because of the people who left and the one that showed her his TRUE self

* * *

 ******1 year and 2 months later, Friday 30th of July 1999 ******

It was a beautiful summer morning in Westminster London. In a halfway house on a corner street lived a group of troubled teenagers and young adults their ages ranged from 16 to 23 among these young Adults was Hermione granger a 19-year-old Witch.

In an upstairs bedroom of the half house Hermione tossed and turned in her sleep reliving the trauma she had been going through for over a year she tossed and turned in her sleep until being awoken by the shrill of her alarm clock at 6:30.

Hermione gasps and bolt up in bed.

She was drenched in sweat and breathing heavily.

 _The nightmares the memories they just won't stop._ she brokenly thought

Wiping the sweat and sudden tears from her face she pulled back the covers and stood up only then she felt her stomach churning and new she was going to be sick, running out of her room she ran down the hall to the bathroom.

Entering the bathroom, she ran over to the toilet dropped to her knees and emptied her stomach of the alcohol she had drunk the night before, once her stomach was empty she stood up on shaky legs, flushed the toilet and brushed her teeth. Afterwards she stripped herself of sweat drenched night gown and hopped into the shower.

* * *

 ******5 minutes later*****

Hermione exited the bathroom and made her way back to her bedroom where she stripped her sweat soaked sheet and cover and dumped them into the corner of the room along with her sweat drench nightgown. After stripping her bed Hermione walked over to her vanity table opened the top draw and moved some stuff with the space cleared Hermione popped the secret compartment. Inside held her wand along with her pouch of gallons and her stash of drugs, one of the changes Hermione had gone through after the war was taking up drinking and taking drugs to cope with the trauma of the war.

Grabbing her wand along with her drugs and her pouch of gallons she put the pouch and drugs in her handbag that sat on the vanity and closed the compartment put the objects back in place to hide the compartment and closed the draw. With wand in hand she made her way over to her sealed trunk that stood at the foot of her bed. Standing in front of her Trunk she unsealed it and took out her work robes before sealing it once more.

She then changed into burgundy coloured robe after changing into her robe Hermione put her wand in the pocket of her robe and made her way back over to her vanity once again. Taking her seat, she picked up her hairbrush and began brushing her wet honey brown curly hair. While doing so she began musing over how much her life had changed from the adventures days of her school life.

Yet as she mused about her life something caught her eye the object was what was once a wizarding photo, as no one in the house new WHAT she was, Hermione had to spell ALL of her wizarding photos to look like muggle photos.

Hermione eyes narrowed she picked it up the photo was of was of herself with her three ex friends, Harry Ginny and Ron Ginny's brother Harry's best friend her best friend/ boyfriend, the picture was taken a month before the war. She and Ron had been dating for three months and Harry had just asked Ginny out.

Hermione stares at the photo anger burning inside her.

 _My life has gone to shit because you three weren't there when I needed you the most was_ Hermione's angry thought.

In the end Hermione takes the photo out and rips it in two before setting the now empty frame back on the vanity, and the remains of the torn photo she throws in the bin beside the vanity. With the task done Hermione continues brushing her hair.

The memory of their abandonment left a bad taste in Hermione's mouth, Harry and Ginny left England right after the war and had not returned since. While Ron had broken her heart by leaving her for her ex Lavender Brown the new couple had also left England for Romina.

Suddenly Hermione dropped her brush when she realized WHAT tomorrow was.

"Shit its Harry's birthday tomorrow fuck shit fuck shit fuck shit" Hermione whispered angrily.

Hermione rests her elbows on the vanity and grips the side of her head and grits her teeth her stomach began to feel queasy at the thought of tomorrow.

She felt like banging her head on the table but instead took a few deep breaths and smiled at another photo this one was held between the mirror and the frame, THIS photo was of Draco Malfoy her ex tormentor and now best friend.

She smiled as she traced the photo.

 _Where would I have been without you my foul lothem evil little cockroach ferret_ Hermione thought

She laughed a little at her chosen nickname for Draco.

It was true there were many changes in Hermione's life after the war but the one she never saw coming was the sudden friendship with one Draco Malfoy. If anyone told her a year ago that she would be friends with Draco Malfoy she would have laughed and hexed them, however now she could not imagine a life without his friendship. The start of their friendship happened a week after Ron, Ginny and Harry left, she bumped into him and his parents while they were in the Leakey caldron, and invited them to have lunch with her.

After weeks of getting to know one another the pair formed a close friendship, Draco had become somewhat like a protective younger brother to her and it made Hermione happy to know she had she had at least ONE friend from the wizarding world. Surprisingly she was even accepted by his parents, instead of them turning their nose down at her for her blood status they saw her as a powerful intelligent witch and now agreed with Draco that she was indeed that brightest witch of her age. Hermione could even see that Draco's father Lucius, once a ruthless death eater was trying to atone for his crimes

However, her smile disappeared when she thought of her life and what he and his parents will think of her if they ever found out what a mess her life is.

 _if they saw how, my, life was NOW they would DEFFINTLY NOT THINK THAT_ I was the _brightest witch of her age._ Hermione thought sadly.

Although she was civil with Lucius and Narcissa and best friends with Draco she kept her living arrangements and life a secret from them. For she was not ready to tell them the truth. Sighing with sadness Hermione pulled herself out of her trip down memory lane and went back to brushing her hair. After brushing her hair, Hermione takes out a bag of some per crushed cocaine and the straw, from her handbag lines up a small amount of coke on her vanity table sticks the straw in her nose and sniffs.

Afterwards she uses her wand to clean away any evidence of the drug and stuff both items into her bag and stands up she look over at her clock and sees it was going on 7:00.

"Shit I only have an hour before I need to be at Flourish and Blotts" Hermione whispered.

When she knew she had everything Hermione put on her black overcoat tied the sash and walked out of her room and down the stairs.

* * *

Turning the corner and walking into the kitchen. Thinking she was the only one up as she normally was as everyone was asleep she was started when she heard a voice.

"Morning Hermione"

Hermione looked up and saw Trisha, the 16-year-old teen mum was breastfeeding her 1-week-old daughter Messiah. Hermione averted her eyes.

"Ah morning Trisha" said Hermione.

The 19 walked over to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast once she had her coffee and toast, she walked over and sat down across from the teenage mother.

"I don't mean to be rude but you look like hell girl you feeling ok?" asked Trisha.

"I'm fine but thanks" said Hermione

After breakfast, Hermione waved goodbye to Trisha, then walked out of the halfway house. Once outside, Hermione took out her mobile and rang for a taxi, a few minutes later the taxi came; Hermione got in and told him where to go, after that, the driver drove uptown

Review if you want more

* * *

 _ **Background info**_ Hermione entered the women's half house, on May 20 1998, 2, weeks and 4 days after the war She was 18 at the time and would turn 19. 5 months later. Hermione found a club while walking around down town London one evening it was while at the club that she befriends the Davis siblings. She met Sandra 3 weeks later when she started working at the club. Hermione used the money she got from her three jobs to buy most of the things for her room in the halfway house and put the rest she got from her two-muggle jobs back into her trust fund. She put the gallons Knuts and sickles she got from her job in the wizarding world back into her vault at Gringotts. Also she had to put a spell on the wizarding photo's that she has because no one at the half way house new she was a witch

 _ **Background story2:**_ Years before Hermione found out, she was a witch she went to a muggle school. There she befriend three students, Scotty McLane, and D'Angelo Riley who was a year below her and Rose O'Malley who was 2 years below her

Updated it on 29th /9/16

 **Page 6**


	2. Working Class Girl Part 2

Updated it on 30th / 9/16

 **DavidBoreanaz'swife247:** hey guys Neville Married Luna in my story not Hannah. In my Story Luna has the power to see Peoples auras and the colour of it indicates what they are feeling

Kathy and Violet are the muggle women who run the halfway house were Hermione lives

 **Job 1.** Flourish and Blotts, in Diagon ally started at 8:00am and finished at 3:00pm

 **Job 2** **.** The dragon garden Restaurant in muggle London started at 4:30pm and ended around 9:30pm **.**

 **The OC teenage mums from the halfway house:** Trisha 16 with a 1-week old Daughter Messiah, Amber age15, her 3-year-old twin sons, Alex and Toby, Anya age 19 her 1 month old Daughter Delilah, Savanna age 18 and her son 2-year-old Riley. Mary age 17 and her 6-month-old daughter Belle.

 **Title:** Working class girl part 2 Flourish and Blotts

 **Author:** DavidBoreanaz'swife247

 **Pairings:** none

 **Genre:** Friendship general

 **Warnings:** OOC Draco swearing

 **Rating:** T

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry potter

 **Intro:** Hermione spends her day working at the Diagon ally bookshop called Flourish and Blotts

* * *

 *****Uptown London/** **the Leaky cauldron/ Diagon alley** *******

Coming upon the street that the Leaky cauldron was on.

Hermione smiled.

"Just drop me off at the corner please" she told the driver

The Driver nodded.

Parking the car on the corner Hermione took out her purse and handed him the cab fare before exiting the cab she watches the cab driver head further up the street before making her way up the street herself. Coming upon the Leaky cauldron Hermione entered the pub.

"Morning Luna" said Hermione.

When she passed the bar.

Luna now ran the Pub after the previous barman retired Tom retired, while Luna's husband Hermione's old housemate and friend Neville Longbottom was the Herbology Professor at Hogwarts.

"Morning Hermione" Luna called

Passing though the pub Hermione headed out back to the entrance to Diagon ally, stepping outside Hermione made her way over to the brick wall took out her wand and tapped the wall in order.

Hermione stepped back, pocked her wand and watched the wall opened up to reveal the wizarding shop Diagon ally.

Stepping though Hermione made her way up the main street towards Flourish and Blotts, as Hermione opened the door the bell jingled signalling someone entering the shop making her way inside the door closed behind her. Hermione made her way over to the front desk. Walking behind the desk Hermione set her bag in the top draw removed her muggle overcoat and hung it up, grabbed the inventory and got to work.

She was interrupted a few times to help a few of the new students find their school books and to be a cashier to the costumers who were buying books all in all it was a busy morning for the 19-year-old.

Around 12 she stopped to take her break.

Making her way back over to the front desk Hermione took her bag out of the top draw and head over to the office of Mr Blotts the manager, and knocked on the door.

"Enter," said a voice.

Hermione opened the door and stuck her head in.

"Sir I'm heading out for my break I should not be that long," said Hermione.

Mr Blotts nodded.

Hermione closed the door, walked across the floor and out of the book store, where she made her way up the street taking out her wand she one again tap the three times in order and watched it part open, stepping though Hermione headed back into the Leaky cauldron.

* * *

Re-entering the pub Hermione made her way over to the counter.

"Hey Luna" said Hermione.

"Afternoon Hermione what can I do for you?" asked the other worldly witch.

"A sandwich and a coke thanks Luna." Said Hermione

"Sure I'll bring them over to you" said Luna.

Hermione smiled.

Turns and walked off to find a table she found an empty boot instead and took a seat, before taking out her book from her handbag resized it and opened up to where her book mark was and began reading while waiting for her lunch.

Hermione was just about to start a new chapter in the book when Luna walked over with her lunch.

"Here you go Hermione enjoy" said Luna.

As she set down the plate and drink in front of the witch, Luna noticed a Blu hues in the aura sounding the witch yet didn't comment.

"Thanks Luna" said Hermione.

"Hope all goes well and life gets better for you?"

Hermione chuckled nervously.

"Let me guess the Blu hues of Sadness still surrounds me?" asked Hermione.

Her friend nodded solemnly.

"I'll be fine Luna don't worry"

The 17-year-old squeezed her friends shoulder in comfort before walking back to the bar. Hermione eyes dulled a bit after her encounter with the other worldly witch. Although Neville and Luna were her good friends she was not as close with them as she once was, she only saw Luna when she came to the pub and she hadn't seen Neville since the battle at Hogwarts. The Couple had invited her to their wedding four months ago yet Hermione declined yet wished them well.

Picking up her sandwich and taking a bite she went back to reading only to stop once more when she heard someone calling her.

"Herm"

Hermione looked up to see her best friend Draco Malfoy walking over to her.

Hermione gave him a brief smile, as he stopped at her table.

"Hello, Ferret how are you?" asked Hermione.

Draco hugged her, before giving her a kiss on the cheek and taking a seat across from her.

"How is everything?" asked Draco.

"Uh it's good" Hermione lied.

She did not like lying to her friend but she had to, Hermione sat there thinking of the life she now led and where she had to return to after her work.

"Yo Herm you with me girl?" Asked Draco.

While waving his hand in front of her face.

Hermione snapped out of her day dream.

"Huh yeah course I'm with you" said Hermione.

"You seem spaced out, there, girl you sure your OK?" asked Draco.

Hermione could tell by the tone that he was concerned about her.

So she put on a fake smile.

She took a bite of her sandwich and a sip of her coke, then answered Draco's question.

"Of course I am why would I not be ok?" asked Hermione.

Draco did not look convinced.

"No reason yet it does seem that Everytime we get together you always seemed to be space out is all" said Draco

Hermione didn't answer Draco because she knew what he was saying is true instead she looked down at her watch.

"Merlin look at the time got to run, catch you later ferret."

the witch stood up gathered her things drank the last of her drink and put some gallons on the table to pay for the bill. She then kissed Draco's cheek before dashing out of the Leaky cauldron. Draco sat there and watched the whirlwind that was his best friend, then shook his head and ordered his own lunch. Meanwhile Hermione taped the wall with her wand, then ran down the street and skidded to a stop outside Flourish and Blotts.

* * *

Once Hermione had caught her breath from her mad dash down the street she walked in and over to her desk and set her bag down before getting back to work. The day was long and hard, yet she knew she still had more work to do, since she had a shift on at dragon garden later tonight, then it was off to her third job others may call it a seedy job but it paid better than her first 2 jobs,

She had just finished helping a costumer finding a spell book they need and was walking back to front desk, she had just taken her seat behind the desk when suddenly the door opened and in walked Draco.

He looked at the front desk and was surprised to see Hermione sitting there.

 _Wait what's Hermione doing behind the front desk_ was Draco's confused thought

But then in dawned on him.

 _She ran out of the pub and headed here that means_

Draco's eyes widened when he came to the conclusion of WHY Hermione was sitting behind the front desk normally reserved for library assistants

 _Hermione works HERE_ he thought with shock

Hermione was in the middle of doing some work when she felt eyes on her, looking up she looked around and froze when she saw Draco in the doorway.

Hermione" said Draco.

 _SHIT_ Hermione thought franticly

He looked bewailed at seeing her working there.

Hermione ignored him standing up she grabbed the clipboard of the inventory and walked out from behind the desk and headed over to the ground floor isles of books. Hermione made her way through the aisles looking at the books to make sure none was missing and ticking off the ones that were on the list.

Draco shook himself out of his shocked daze and made his rounds trying to find a book. Finally finding it he walked back to the front desk Hermione came back and sat down.

"I'd like to buy this book please," said Draco.

Hermione took the book from him and red the cover.

"A guide to becoming an Animagus"

she smiled before scanning the book, meanwhile Draco tried to make conversion.

"So you work here do you Herm?" he asked Draco.

Hermione looked up she did not smile only nodded.

 _OK something is most defiantly wrong she spaced out at lunch now she is not even talking to me come on Herm what is going on let me in and tell me what bothering you_ was Draco's pleading thought.

Hermione finished scanning the book.

"That would be 24 gallons."

Draco handed her the money, then Hermione handed him the book.

"I hope to see you soon Herm," said Draco.

Hermione watch him walk out the store.

Sighing Hermione got back to her work, she continued to work until the clock struck 3 signalling the end of her shift. Hermione stood up gathered her things and put her overcoat back on and tied the sash around her waist before leaving the bookstore.

She made her way up the street towards the archway.

Where she tapped her wand onto the wall and watched as it parted.

Exiting Diagon alley Hermione made her way into the pub waved goodbye to Luna then exited the pub from there she walked down the street stopping on the corner where she called a cab.

The cab arrived a few minutes later.

Getting into the back she gave the driver the directions.

The driver pulled away from the sidewalk and drove off down the street.

* * *

 *****halfway house Westminster *****

The driver stopped the cab and Hermione paid the fee before exiting the driver drove off Hermione turned and walked up the pathway opening the door she walked inside. Closing the door, Hermione gave some of the other girls a tied smile before walking up the stairs and down the hall to her room.

Hermione walked in and closed the door; she put her handbag and wand down on the dresser, then without even bothering to undress flopped down onto her bed

"Oh what a day and it not even over yet" said Hermione.

Her eyes felt heavy so she closed them an unknowingly fell asleep.

Hermione was startled awake as she was in the throes of another night mare looking at the alarm she saw it was 4:00.

"Shit I only have 30 minutes before I'm needed at the Restaurant" Hermione cursed.

She undressed then unsealed her trunk before putting the robe back inside and resealing the trunk she left the room and had a quick shower. Hermione returned to her room and dressed in her waitress uniform that consisted of a white blouse and black skirt with black high heels.

Hermione hid her wand in the secret compartment of her vanity draw and took out her pouch of gallons and also setting them in the secret compartment, afterwards she closed the draw and zipped up her handbag. Hermione then made her way out of her room down the hall and down stairs coming to the bottom she nearly trips over Amber's 3-year-old twin sons, Alex and Toby.

"Oh careful little one you almost made me trip," said Hermione.

"Sorry miss Hermione" said the boys

Hermione shook her head and turned to go into the kitchen

"Afternoon Hermione" said Violate and Kathy.

Hermione smiled,

Afternoon everyone" said Hermione.

She walked over to the kitchen grabbed one of the frozen meals they had and zapped it in the microwave once ready she set it on a plate and grabbed a fork and walked over to the table and took a seat and began eating yet watching little Belle make a mess of her food.

"Trust me it's NOT easy trying to feed her" said Belle's mother 17-year-old Mary.

"I can only imagen" Hermione replied.

After finishing her meal, she put the fork in the sink and the rubbish in the bin then walked out of the kitchen her handbag in hand.

"Off again Hermione" asked Mary watching her walk to the front.

"Yeah" said Hermione.

"Careful that you do not over work yourself dear" said Kathy.

Hermione smiled.

"I won't" she told th older woman.

She then walked out the door and took a taxi uptown to the dragon garden.

Review if you want more

* * *

Finished it on 30th /9/16

 **Page 9**


	3. Working Class Girl Part 3

Updated it on 30th /9/16

 **Note:** The Malfoys know how to use muggle staff thanks to Hermione teachings

 **Title:** working class girl part 3 dragon garden

 **Author:** Davidboreanaz'swife247

 **Pairings:** None

 **Genre:** Friendship

 **Warnings:** Swearing/smoking drugs drinking

 **Rating:** M

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry potter

 **Intro:** Hermione begins her 2nd job at a muggle restaurant called the dragon garden yet Hermione gets a surprise and things get out of hand

* * *

Pulling up outside Hermione once again paid the drive and got out closing the door.

 ***** The dragon garden*****

Walking into the restaurant Hermione made her way over and behind the counter walking into the back she set her bag in her locker then grabbed her apron put it on and took out the pad and pen. Walking back to the front Hermione stepped out from behind the counter and started her shift.

Around 6:00pm, Hermione was in the back putting orders on the tray, when Draco Lucius and Narcissa walked in.

They had been in muggle London helping Draco find Hermione after seeing her at Flourish and Blotts earlier and was concerned about her behaviour it had started to get late so they thought they would stop for Dinner.

They were shown a table and took their seats.

"Hey Hermione, girl you mind taking the next order at table 12?" asked Adella.

Her co work and the waitress who showed the Malfoys to their table.

"I would but I'm just about to take these orders out to table 9" said Hermione

"I'll do it" said Adella

"Uh ok" said Hermione

Hermione took out her Pad and Pen and walked out to the front yet when she saw WHO was at table she stopped in her tracks

 _Oh no this can't be no, no, no_ Hermione thought franticly

Yet instead of letting the panic take over she then took a deep breath and let it out before walking to the table where Draco Narcissa and Lucius sat.

"Hello and good evening may I take your order?" asked Hermione professionally.

The Malfoy family looked up; Lucius and Narcissa looked shocked while Draco looked like a stunner spell had hit him in the face.

"Her…. Hermione…. you... you work here…. As… as well as Flourish and Blotts?" asked a stunned Draco.

Lucius and Narcissa looked surprised at this new information.

Hermione ignored the question.

"May I take your order?" Hermione asked again.

The Malfoy elders recovered from the shock and they each gave her their order.

Hermione gave them a polite smile, before taking the menus and walking off.

The 19-year-old gave the orders to the chief when she walked into the kitchen, afterwards she walked back out to take other orders.

As Hermione passed table 12 Narcissa stopped her.

"Miss could we get some water for this table." the older witch asked formally.

Narcissa was being formal so to not draw attention to Hermione and allow her to do her job, without playing favourites.

Hermione nodded then walked off.

Walking into the back area and into the kitchen, Hermione grabbed a jug down put some ice in it and then filled it with water, afterwards she grabbed three glasses and set it all on a tray. Picking up said tray Hermione walked out and over to table 12.

Once at the table Hermione set the jug and glasses down.

"Will that be all?" asked Hermione.

Lucius nodded.

"Your meal will be here shortly" she said formally.

Before turning and walking back to the kitchen Walking into the kitchen Hermione called out to her boss the chief.

"Dave I'm taking my break."

Her boss looked at her and nodded.

Hermione grabbed her cigarettes and lighter out of her bag, from her locker before walking out of the side door and into the ally.

When she walked out she saw her workmate and old muggle school best friend Scotty McLane standing there smoking a cigarette.

"Hey Hermione honey how ya feeling after last night?" he asked slyly

He also wore a sly smile.

Hermione glared at him.

"Don't ever let me play that game if I have work the next day" said Hermione.

Scotty laughed.

"You know I'm going to" he said with a wink.

Hermine lent back against the ally wall opposite of Scotty, lit up her cigarette and took a drag before blowing out the excess smoke.

"Bloody hell I need that" said Hermione

"What's up babe?" asked Scotty

As he saw how STRESSED she was.

"Oh I just had a big surprise a friend and his parents are here which is a shock because they live in Wiltshire so why they are in London at THIS time of night I have no idea" said Hermione.

After finishing their cigarettes Scotty and Hermione walked back in.

Once inside Hermione and Scotty headed to the lockers where Hermione put her lighter and cigarettes back in her handbag and closed the locker door, while Scotty put his on the shelf in his locker then they both went, back to work. Hermione grabbed the tray that had the Malfoy's meals on it, before walking out.

Other waiters including Scotty were making their rounds.

One bumped into Hermione, just as she got to the Malfoy' table, however, before she could fall and loose the tray, two hands were on her hips. Hermione looked over her shoulder to see Scotty standing there.

"Careful sweetie" said Scotty

He then let her go and walked off

"Thanks Scott" Hermione called after him.

A smile played on her lips.

"No problem darling" Scotty replied back.

Seeing the interaction and NOT knowing WHO the young man was that had his hands on Hermione, Draco's protective brother instincts kicked in.

Hermione just smiled at them while placing their orders on the table.

"Enjoy," said Hermione.

She picked up the tray and walked off.

Both Scotty and Hermione got another tray with other orders on it and began making rounds. From where they sat, the Malfoy family could see Hermione and the young man she was with, talking and joking as they worked.

After Draco had finished his meal, he just sat in the seat watching them twisting the napkin that once had lain neatly in his lap in his hands.

Draco watched Hermione walk away to get another tray.

His eyes narrowed as he saw the same guy Scotty he heard her call him put his arm around her. He continued to watch as Hermione and Scotty began talking closely while twisting the napkin tightly in his hands; however, when he saw the guy lean over and kiss Hermione square on the mouth, he snapped tore the napkin in half and lost control of his magic.

As a result, a light bulb just to the left of Hermione and Scotty exploded.

The small explosion alarmed everyone but none more so than Scotty and Hermione.

The pair jumped back in surprise when the light bulb exploded right above them.

Hermione's eyes widened and she just stood there staring at the pieces of the shattered bulb lying on the ground.

"Hermione love you OK" asked Scotty.

Concerned she may have gotten some glass on her.

Hermione shook her head and looked up at Scotty.

"Yeah fine and you?" She asked him.

"I'm good but what the hell happened?" asked Scotty.

Hermione felt a chill run down her spine as she slowly turned and looked over at table 12.

Draco sat in his seat breathing heavily however there was still anger and hatred in his eyes, Hermione looked at Lucius and Narcissa. She could tell by the looks on their faces that they were in total shock.

Hermione guessed that this was the first time in his life that Draco ever lost control of his magic in public or ever.

 _He just HAD to pick tonight to lose it_ , _well I am not going to stand for this_ thought Hermione.

She then grabbed a post it from the counter and wrote on it she then pulled a waiter aside that had just finished cleaning up the glass pieces from the bulb.

"Sara, please pass this on to the young blond man at table 12?" Hermione, asked her.

The blond haired girl nodded.

After that Hermione walked to the back it was 9:30pm and her shift had ended.

"Well I'm off Dave see you Monday night" said Hermione.

As she hung up her apron and clocked off.

Hermione grabbed her handbag from the locker and walked out the side door and into the side ally.

Meanwhile back inside Sara disposed of the glass pieces from the bulb and put them in the bin before walking over to the table.

"Sir Hermione told me to give this to you," said Sara.

Who handed the note to Draco before walking off?

"Thank you" said Draco.

As he took the fold piece of yellow paper.

Following the handover of the note Narcissa and Lucius paid the bill and got up to leave, while Draco unfolds the note, which read

"SIDE ALLY NOW".

"What is it Draco?" asked Narcissa.

"It's a note from Hermione she wants us to meet her in the side ally now"

"We'll let us not keep Miss Granger waiting.

Draco folded the not back up stood up and walked out with his Parents. Scotty who by the counter watched them leave.

 _What's Hermione pissed at him for_ thought Scotty

The Malfoys walked out of the dragon garden and entered the Ally.

* * *

However they could not see Hermione anywhere that is until they heard her voice.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy what do you think you were doing in there?" asked Hermione

As she stepped out of the shadows.

"Her... "

She didn't let him finish

"My Merlin Draco you lost control and made a bulb explode right where I was standing and in front of muggles no less what the HELL were you thinking?" she cried.

Draco snapped.

"Me what was I thinking what were you thinking and who was that person anyway?"

"Why do you care who he is?" asked Hermione.

"The reason I would like to know, is because I want to know who the young woman I consider my big sister is hanging around with," said Draco.

That was it Hermione lost it and snapped at him.

"Who do you think you are Draco my little Brother"

"Well I would like to consider having that title yes" replied Draco

Hermione groaned

"FINE if you MUST know he is a workmate and an old school friend from my old muggle school there ya happy now." Hermione snapped.

However, Draco still was not in the best of moods.

"Well seems to me that he was more than that" Draco agued

Hermione let out a frustrated growl.

"FOR FUCKS SAKES DRACO"

Draco Lucius and Narcissa were speechless, they had never heard Hermione talk like this before; she saw the looks on their faces and sighed then said in a calmer voice.

"I love that you care so much truly I do, but My life here in this world does not concern you sure if this incident happened in the magical world sure I would understand that because unfortunately that is also my world. However, this here…." said Hermione.

While she swapped her arms around the ally.

"….IS MY WORLD" she spat out the word in anger.

Draco was about to speak when Hermione held up her hand.

"…Which means you have no say in what I do here" Hermione finished

There was silence after that no one made a sound. Hermione lent back against the wall trying to calm, down.

The stillness in the ally was broken with the ally door being opened.

"Hermione babe you still out here?" asked Scotty.

They all turned to the door and saw Scotty walk out.

Hermione smiled

"I am" she sighed.

The poor young man felt the tension in the air as soon as he stepped out.

Oh I hope I wasn't interrupting anything?" asked Scotty.

Lucius and Narcissa stared at him while Draco gave him a death look.

It was Hermione who spoke up.

"No babe you weren't interrupting anything we were finished" she said

While giving Draco a pointed look.

Scotty nodded turned and faced her.

"Hey darl I thought you might need this since you seem so stressed out earlier and I doubt one ciggy would relieve all that stress." He said

while walking over to her.

He took out a small bag of tablets, opened it and got one out, he then put the bag away and held up what the Malfoy family thought was an Ordinary tablet.

However, the tablet was in fact an illegal muggle drug called speed.

Hermione's eyes lit up when she saw THE tablet.

"Oh Scotty you're a lifesaver" said Hermione.

She took the tablet and put it in her mouth.

"Here's something to wash it down with," said Scotty.

He pulled out a vodka bottle from the inside of his jacket.

He got those two things from his bag after he watched the Malfoy family leave.

Hermione smiled.

Grabbed the bottle and drank half of it in one go then handed it back to Scotty.

Scotty nodded.

"Better" he asked.

Hermione gave him a glassy eyed dopy look.

"Yep"

Then suddenly she hiccupped

"Oh excuse me" Hermione apologised.

"I'll leave you to it than" he said.

He kissed her cheek and turned and walk back inside.

After Scotty left Hermione started to walk out of the ally when a hand stopped her. Hermione turned back and saw Lucius Malfoy looking at her.

"Miss Granger as an apology for my son's poor behaviour I'd like for you to come to the manor so we can talk" said Lucius.

"I'd love to Mr Malfoy but I can't I have work to get to" said Hermione.

All three were shocked. and this coursed Draco to get really concerned.

"Hermione sweetie I saw you working at Flourish and Blotts earlier today, and here at dragon garden, and now you say you still have work what is going on tell me please I can help you" Draco Pleaded

As he stepped forward and took her hands.

Hermione shook her head and smiled.

"It's not your problem Draco it's mine besides I'm fine."

 _Like hell you are_ he thought.

Hermione shrugged off his concern, turned and walked past her best friend and his parents and out of the ally before flagging down a cab.

When the cab stopped, Hermione got in and closed the door.

The cab driver drove off.

Hermione looked back and saw the Malfoys.

She blinked and they were gone.

"Where to miss?" asked the drive.

"Women's Halfway house Westminster London," said Hermione.

Review if you want more

* * *

Finished it on 30th /9/16

 **Page 10**


	4. Working Class Girl Part 4

updated it on the 1 /10/16

 **My oc's:** Jessica Davis born in January 1979 age 20, Jack Davis born in 1973 age 26 (muggle). Jake Davis born in 1975 age 24 (muggle). Jacob Davis born in 1977 age 22 (muggle). Sandra McCool born in November 1981 age 18 (muggle) works as a waitress. Jason born in 1966 age 33 Scotty (Jason's son) born on 2nd of May 1980 age 19 (muggle) Rose O'Malley born on 27th January 1981 age 18 (muggle) D'Angelo Reilly born on 4th August 1980 age 18 (muggle). Devil's angel is Hermione's stage name. Hermione has a drink tab and instead of paying the tab with money, once it is full she instead gives Jessica privet dance performances to pay off her tab

 **Job 3.** Hells gate, in Westminster London started at 11:00pm and finished at 3:00am

 **Note:** Devil's angel is Hermione's stage name hell's gate is a straight/gay club

 **Title:** Working class girl part 4 the Devil playground

 **Author:** David Boreanaz's wife 247

 **Pairings:** none

 **Genre:** Friendship

 **Warnings:** drinking drugs dancing FF

 **Rating:** M

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry potter

 **Intro:** Hermione heads to her third job as a dancer at a straight/gay club

* * *

 ***** The half-way house/ Hermione's Room *****

Hermione returned to the halfway house around 9:30.

"Here we are Miss" said the driver.

As he pulled up outside the halfway house.

Hermione thanked him and handed him the cab fee before stepping out, of the cab

After closing the door, she watched as him drive off. Once the cab was out of sight Hermione turned and made the pathway to the front door, she opened the door as quietly as she could so not to wake anyone in the house.

Walking in Hermione again closed the door as quietly as she could before, heading upstairs to her bedroom.

After Hermione entered her room, she began getting ready to go to the club, when she finished having a shower and getting dressed as well as doing hair and makeup, she looked at the clock and saw, it was 10:30pm, and she had half an hour to get to the club.

 _Plenty of time_ thought Hermione.

She looks back at her reflection in the mirror and smiled to herself.

 _This will get the boys and girls going_ She thought.

As she took one last look at herself in the mirror.

Hermione was wearing black high heels, a dark blue sparkly bikini top and tight red leather booty shorts, her bushy brown hair was now straight and long it stopped half way down her back., her make up consisted of blood red lipstick and some black mascara.

Afterwards she made her way over to her closet and took out her black over coat and buttoned it up and tied it together. She then grabbed her handbag, before going over to her vanity, she grabbed her drugs, from the secret compartment, of her vanity draw, before putting them in her bag. With everything in hand she left the bedroom made her way down the stairs as quietly as she could in her heels before walking out the door.

Once outside Hermione stood on the sidewalk and rang a cab, the cab came 5 minutes later and Hermione got in. After giving the driver directions, she drove Hermione to the nightclub.

* * *

*** *****Hells gate*****

Hermione got to the club just as her shift started, stepping of said cab she saw her friend Jack Davis the bouncer. The club itself was run and owned by the Davis siblings three brothers and a sister, Jack the eldest is the outside bouncer.

While Jake the second eldest was the clubs DJ, their younger siblings, brother Jacob worked as an inside bouncer and their sister Jessica worked as a barmaid.

"Hey Jack" said Hermione.

While untying the sash and unbuttoning the buttons and walking up to the doors of the club, the coat lay open and Jack got a look at her outfit.

He whistled his approval.

"Looking good there, babe," said Jack.

While letting her into the club.

Hermione laughed.

"Well I do dress to kill I'm the DEVILS Angel after all"

"To true girl" said Jack.

Hermione smiled and walked inside.

* * *

As she entered what some called the devils playground the music was booming and Hell was in FULL swing, she stood just off to the side placed her hand bag on the coat rack, took off her coat and hung it up over her handbag, before walking over to the bar.

Jake spotted Hermione heading over to the bar and turned the music down.

"Hey" the clubgoers cried.

"Sorry to interrupt but I just wanna welcome the Devil Angel to the playground so gentlemen AND ladies be sure to not miss another Sinfully Wicked Performance from our little devil's angel.

He then cranked the music back up.

Hermione hearing the music hopped up onto the bar top, just as a song came blaring though the speakers, and began her performance.

As she danced she saw some of the men and women coming over just to watch her. she loved playing to the crowed. She dropped to her knees in front of a female customer and began moving her body to the sexy beat.

Hermione moved back away from the woman and got down on hand and knees and slowly crawled along the bar top, some of the men and even some of the women kept touching her. All Hermione ever did was give them a sly smile or a wink when they touched her.

As Hermione danced the tip jar began over flowing with money.

Hermione got to the poll at the end of the bar grabbed the poll and slowly pulled herself up while grinding against the poll to the beat of the music, whistles catcalls and cheers, could be heard, throughout the cub from the men and women gathered around the bar. Hermione put one high heel foot on either side of the poll grabbed the poll with both hands and slid up the poll while shaking her ass,

Hermione played to their reaction.

Hermione swung around the poll a few times before facing the costumers, she danced with her eyes closed throwing her head back she continued to dance even as the customer's male and female started feeling her up.

Hermione drops to her knees in front of the male clubber and opens her mouth when he dangled a tablet in front of her, then washed it down with the man's drink.

As the song, ended Hermione blew them a kiss and slid off the bar top before walking to Scotty sitting at a table with their old school friends, Hermione took the money from the tip jar and gave it to Jessica for safekeeping until her shift was over.

A pole stood in the middle of the table where Scotty and their friends at, the reason for the pole was so that dances could dance for a small group of people instead of an entire crowed.

"So gents and lady wanna dance from the devil angel" she asked with a sultry voice.

The boys nodded emphatically.

While Rose smiled and wiggled her eyebrows at Hermione.

Hermione laughed at their eagerness.

So with the assistance from the boys, she stood upon the table and gave them a performance halfway through her performance Hermione stepped off the table and onto the sofa her feet on either side of Rose Hermione danced and rubbed herself against Rose

Rose laughed leans in and sucks on Hermione's hipbone, Hermione meanwhile throws her head back closed her eyes while continuing with her performance she drops to her knees and was now sitting IN Rose's lap.

Hermione leans back to lay her upper body on the table turns her head and smiles at her two male companies, and gave them a seductive smile.

"Enjoying the show boys," she asked them slyly.

They gulped and nodded.

Hermione bowed her back into a bridge and with the assistance of Rose sat back in her w sitting position on Rose's lap and stood stepping back onto the table to continue her performance, Sandra one of the club's waitresses and a friend of Hermione passed by the table.

Only to have Scotty and D'Angelo stop her.

"Hey Sandra can we get a pitcher of water and 2 glasses thanks"

Sandra smiled gave one look at Hermione performance and smiled before walking off over to the bar.

"Hey Jess can I get a jug of water and two glasses please?" asked Sandra.

Jessica snickered.

"She has done it again hasn't she?"

"If you mean gone and got Scotty and D'Angelo hot under the colour by giving a young Rose a seductive dance then you would be correct," said Sandra

Balancing the tray on her hand Sandra made her way back over to the table where Hermione was still giving her performance

"Here you go boys," said Sandra.

Setting the jug and glasses near the boys.

Hermione looked at her friends and smiled before crouching down and pulling Sandra into a kiss.

the boys grabbed their water and gulped it down.

After Hermione pulled back, Sandra smiled and slapped Hermione playfully on the ass before walking off.

After the dance, Hermione stepped off the table and went to continue her performances for others only to have Rose grab her wrist.

"Wait Hermione your payment" she said.

While taking out a bag of white powder pouring out a line she then handed Hermione the straw.

"Have some" said Rose.

Hermione gave her a weary look.

"I don't know"

"Oh come on love it's not like you haven't done this before I mean you have your own stash" said Scotty.

Hermione looked at the drug for about five minutes and felt a craving for it, because she hadn't had any since this morning.

She licked her lips and was about to pick up the straw put it in her nose and sniffed, Afterwards Hermione walked off and continued her shift

Review if you want more

* * *

Finished it on 6th/10/16

 **Page 6**


	5. Forgetting Part 1

Updated it on 6th /10/16

 **Title:** Forgetting Part 1 Hermione's pain

 **Author:** David Boreananz'swife247

 **Pairings:** None

 **Genre:** hurt/comfort/friendship

 **Warnings:** Drinking Drugsswearing

 **Rating:** M

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry potter

 **Intro:** Today is Harry's birthday and like previous years since he Abandoned her Hermione isn't coping well and decides to stay behind after her sift at the club ends

* * *

 *****Saturday the 31st of July1999*****

It was 3 in the morning when Hermione finally finished her shift at the club. She walked back to the bar and grabbed the jar of money from Jessica, taking out the money she handed the now empty jar back

"Heading home now love?" asked Jessica.

"No way not today I think if I go home now I'll trash my room in my anger" said Hermione.

"Why bub?" asked Jessica.

"My ex boarding school, housemate who was once a best friend of mine, his birthday is today I just need to forget that this day and he ever existed." Said Hermione.

So with the money in hand Hermione made her way through the crowed and over to her coat and handbag. She was just putting the money in her purse when, suddenly she felt someone come up behind her and wrapped his or her arms about her waist. Hermione looked over her shoulder to see Jacob smiling at her.

"Hey Jacob no one's been near my coat have they?" asked Hermione.

While taking her coat off the rack and taking her bag off the hook before re hang her coat on the rack

"No, hey you heading home." He asked her.

Seeing her grab her bag

"No just putting my tips away I'm staying back for a few hours" said Hermione

After putting her tips away, she made her way back over to the bar with her handbag in hand

Hermione finally made it to the bar and sat down on the stool then takes out her pack of cigarettes and lighter. she pulls out a cigarette and lights it.

"Hey honey great performance last night but it still doesn't beat the privet performance two nights ago," said Jessica.

Hermione blows the smoke out and smiles.

"Thanks Jess, so does that mean my drink tab is clear?"

"It does so what can I get ya?"

"A fruit tingle to start with then we'll see how the morning goes" said Hermione.

She watched Jessica make her drink, when Jessica finished she handed Hermione her fruit tingle.

"Later Jess, I'm gonna go mingle and yes I know I only have 2 more drink on my tab"

Hermione grabs her fruit tingle hops of the stool.

"Good, later babe" said Jessica.

Hermione made her way through the bodies and made her way to her friends, D'Angelo, Scotty and Rose.

Hearing heels, the Trio looked up.

"Hey Hermione."

"You ok babe you look a little down?" asked Scotty

Hermione smiled at them.

"I'm fine guys just bad memories surfacing" said Hermione

"What happened?" asked Rose.

As Scotty pulled Hermione onto his lap.

"My old School Friends Harry Ginny and Ron abandoned me a year ago and today is Harry's birthday so I REALLY need to get waisted and forget what day it is" she told the Trio

Scotty hugged her to him.

"Well looks like you're on your way" said Rose and D'Angelo.

Nodding to the drink in her hand

They sat there and talked while listening to the music.

After sometime Hermione stood up.

"Hey guys I'm going to go ask Jake for a song, be back soon."

She stood up and set her drink down.

"OK love" said Scotty.

Therefore, Hermione made her way through the throng of bodies dancing and grinding to the beat and up to where Jake was and step up onto the small platform where Jake was set up.

"Hey baby doll nice moves last night, so what song do you want me to play?" asked Jake,

Hermione smiled.

"Can you please play Next go round by Nickelback?" asked Hermione.

"Oh baby doll you know that's my favourite song and of course I will" said Jake.

"Thanks Jake and its Scotty's favourite to" said Hermione.

After informing Jake WHAT song she wanted, Hermione hops down of the platform.

Just then, everyone heard Jake's voice and every club goer stopped to listen.

"OK everyone this next song is for our Devil's Angel Miss Hermione Granger,"

Seconds later the song came blasting though the speakers, and everyone began dance once more, Hermione moved to the beat of the music

Hearing the song Scotty smiles.

"Come on guys lets go join our girl"

They stood up, Scotty grabbed Hermione drink and they made their way over to the dancing 19-year-old,

Meanwhile as Hermione danced to her favourite song she felt an arm around her waist and was pulled back against a firm warm chest looking over her shoulder she saw Scotty and then to her other side she saw Rose and D'Angelo.

Thought you might need this" said Scotty.

Handing her, her half empty fruit tingle.

Hermione smiled took the glass and kissed his cheek.

She then took out the straw and sculled it while her friends watch with smiles.

"Thirsty?" Asked Rose.

Hermione laughs.

Throws her arm back behind her pulling Scotty closer to her and began moving to the beat while Scotty joined in and began running his hands up and down Hermione's body as the danced. Hermione was still dancing up against Scotty when she sees Sandra pass though the dancing clubgoers and yells out to her.

"Yo Sandra ya sexy bitch get ya ass over here."

Sandra moves though the sea of people and over to Hermione.

"Yes Hermione what is it?" asked Sandra.

"Can I have another fruit tingle" said Hermione.

Placing her empty glass on the tray in Sandra's hand.

"Of course and what would the rest of you like?" asked Sandra.

"Beer thanks" said Scotty and D'Angelo.

"Bloody Mary" said Rose.

Sandra nods.

As Sandra turns and walks off Hermione slaps her ass playfully Sandra looks pack and gives Hermione a smile

The group of friends then continue to dance, after some time Sandra come back with their drinks.

"Here you all go" says Sandra.

Hermione kisses Sandra before pulling back and saying.

"Thanks babe love ya."

While she and the others grab their drink.

Sandra after delivering the dinks walks off.

The group walk off the dance floor and over to their table the four friends sit down on the seats. Hermione took out her bag of cocaine; she also had other bags of drugs in her handbag.

She had a bag of E a bag of speed and a bag of joints, Hermione put some cocaine on the table, before taking out the straw and a cigarette. Hermione passed the pack around her friends each took; one then she lit the cigarette before passing the lighter around as well. After lighting up they all took turns snorting the cocaine smocking their cigarettes and drinking their drinks.

"Oh this is what I needed the best way to truly forget anything bad "said Hermione.

The others raised their glass.

"To Forgetting the past" said Scotty.

"To Forgetting the past" Echo Hermione D'Angelo and Rose.

Hermione handed Rose her half-empty fruited tingle glass before standing up and sitting on the table she manoeuvred her body so she was lying flat on her back with her legs on either side of the poll her head and upper body facing towards her friends

"Comfy?" asked Rose.

Hermione smiled, reach up and pulled rose's head down for a kiss.

Hermione hummed and closed her eyes as she pulled back yet each time she took a drink the alcohol would spill onto her body.

Hermione turned her head.

"Want to taste boys"

The three friends laughed.

"So that's the reason why you chose to sit like that?" asked Rose.

As she watched as both boys lean over Hermione and licked the alcohol from either side of her neck and on her chest.

Hermione sighed and lifts her head back.

Rose just smiles and takes a sip of her bloody Mary while watching the show.

After drinking her last drink Hermione order another fruit tingle she knew couldn't have any more as her tab was now full.

"Hermione love I know you on you last drink but I'm gonna go order more for you and for us ok" said Scotty.

"Ok well you do that I'm going to go make my way upstairs to the cat walk you two coming?" asked Hermione.

Addressing D'Angelo and Rose.

"Sure" they answered.

So Scotty goes to order more drinks for the group, while Hermione D'Angelo and Rose pack up the cigarettes and drugs before heading towards the staircase leading to the cat walk.

* * *

Once on the catwalk they made their way over to one of the sofas and sat down and chattered while waiting for Scotty to come back Hermione was already filling a bit tipsy from her third drink.

A while later they heard feet on the steps leading up to the cat walk and then saw Scotty he steps off the top step and makes his way over to the others and sets the tray on the table then handed the bloody Mary and beer to Rose and D'Angelo and took his own beer.

"Hey what about these 4 drinks?" asked Hermione.

"they're yours love" said Scotty.

Hermione just looked at him and all scotty did was smile,

I told you I'd get you drunk like the drinking game we did 2 nights ago besides what best way to forget then to get wasted" said Scotty.

True but I'm already feeling tipsy as is you know how easy it is for me to get trunk I drink these and I'll be waking up later today with a hangover oh well bottoms up" she said.

Grabbing one of the lemonade and vodka glasses and drinking it in one go through out then night Hermione the 2nd lemonade and vodka as well as the rum and coke and the Tia Maria.

She was now on her current drink the worse of them all Tequila. She was way beyond drunk Hermione was WAISTED. She kept giggling and laughing for no reason at all.

"OK everyone this is the last song," said Jake.

They head Jake say from far below them then the song came blasting though the speakers

Hermione grabbed onto the poll on the cat walk and pulled her body up swing; herself around she then called to her friends.

"Come…on…guys… lets ...Dance..." she slurs

Her friends looked at her then each other.

"Hell why not," said D'Angelo.

They walked off further into the cat walk, where they found Hermione she was, giggling laughing and stumbling as she danced, seeing her stumble as she danced, Scotty walked over to her and held her upright so she would not fall as she danced. Hermione lent in close to Scotty and whispered in his ear her voice slurred from being totally wasted.

"God I…wish I… could …have …some."

Scotty knew what she was talking about and pulled her close so their hips, pressed together, before whispering.

"Honey I would but your drunk out of your head so no."

Hermione looked at him and pouted.

"You ... know…no…is a…dirty…word" Hermione drunkenly quoted a lyric from the song they were dancing to,

"Yeah I know" he told her.

He then pressed his hips into Hermione's, in turn the young girl moans right in his ear.

"It doesn't mean we still couldn't have fun" said Scotty.

Hermione pulled back turn and then crushed their mouths together,

Scotty lifted her up and Hermione wrapped her arms around him. Scotty then grips her ass and moves his hips against hers

D'Angelo and Rose however are practically having sex on the dance floor they were all over each other. D'Angelo's hand was up Rose's top and Rose's hands gripping his ass with their tongues down each other's throats.

It was going on 5:30 when the song finished.

Everyone was starting to leave and head home.

Hermione was so drunk that Scotty had to carry her down the stairs and help her over to her coat and help her put it on then help her outside. All the while Rose and D'Angelo followed.

"Hermione you ok?" asked Jack.

Hermione groaned.

"She's fine you know how easily she gets drunk" said Scotty.

Before taking out his mobile and called cab a few minutes later it arrived.

Scotty helped her in and put the seat belt on her before closing the door. Hermione managed to give the driver the address to where she was staying even in her drunk state.

The driver nodded and drove off.

* * *

 *****the halfway house Westminster *****

Hermione had sobered a little by the time the driver stopped in front of the house, she paid and thanked the driver before exiting the cab, the driver then drove off. Hermione stumbled up the path and through the door, then made her way up to her room.

Once inside she closed, the door took off her coat and put her handbag on the bedside table. However, before she could get undressed she felt sick so she bolted out of her room and to the bathroom. Hermione closed the door raced over to the toilet and throws up the alcohol and drugs that were in her body. Hermione groans as she rests her head against the toilet bowl.

 _Not to self never take drugs or drink on an empty stomach hell knows I'm, going to feel it in the morning._ She thought

When she finishes she takes a minute to collect herself before standing up and rinsing out her mouth. Afterwards she leaves the bathroom and walks back into her room, once inside she gets undressed and changes into a night gown and walks over to the bed pulls back the covers and crawls into bed and closes her eyes meanwhile outside the sun is just starting to rise.

Review if you want more

Finished it 11/10/16

 **Page 9**


	6. Forgetting Part 2

Updated it on 11th/10/16

 **Note:** Severus survived the war. also Hermione's halfway house is located in Westminster area of London.

 **Title:** Forgetting Part 2encounters

 **Author:** David Boreanaz's wife 247

 **Pairings:** none

 **Genre:** friendship/drama

 **Warnings:** swearing smoking drugs and drinking

 **Rating:** M

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry potter I do own the lyrics to mother father

 **Intro:** Hermione's afternoon does NOT go well she wakes with a hanger and heads out for lunch only to encounters her ex, position Professor Severus Snape

* * *

 ***** 10 hours later*****

It had gone 12:30pm when Hermione woke, unfortunately she woke with one hell of a hangover.

 _Ahh I feel like I was, hit in the head with a fucking Bludgers_ , Hermione thought.

While she shields her eyes from the blinding sunlight.

Hermione groans as she tries to sit up, she placed her hand on her forehead and closed her eyes hoping the room would stop spinning. After a while Hermione slipped from the bed.

"Can today be over already" Hermione groaned as she rested her head between her legs and cries.

"Harry why did you leave me mum daddy I miss you." Hermione Sobbed

The pain of Harry abandonment her parents, deaths even now a year later was too much to bear and with it still being Harry's birthday it just overwhelmed her so she did what she always doses when the pain gets too much for her to handle she turns to the drugs and the alcohol. Hermione lifted her head her tears stained her face, she took a shaky breath and reached for into her handbag and takes out a joint.

Hermione then pulled out a bottle of vodka from the secret compartment in the bottom draw of the bedside table. Then grabs her wand and puts a cooling charm on the bottle, after spelling the bottle with the charm,

She popped the cap and drinks, after taking three gulps of the alcohol she puts the cap back on and set it back into the draw, then grabs her lighter and lights the joint. while smoking the joint she turns on the clock radio. After switching it on Hermione turns the volume down low so it will not bother her head.

 **[First Verse]**

 **Mother father you are gone but not forgotten**

 **Father you have left your little girl**

 **All alone in a world so cold**

 **Betrayed by friends she thought she, knew**

 **Mother I see you keep your tears of sorrow**

 **Rain down on me**

 **[Chorus]**

 **Mother can you see me**

 **Father can you hear me**

 **I am cold and alone**

 **Do not want to go home**

 **Do not want to be alone**

 **[Second Verse]**

 **I cry and scream don't wanna be alone**

 **Do not want to face this world on my own**

 **Mother father help me I am falling,**

 **Falling down, down, down into the abyss bellow**

 **[Chorus]**

 **Mother can you see me**

 **Father can you hear me**

 **I am cold and alone**

 **Do not want to go home**

 **Do not want to be alone**

When the third verse came on tears again began silently sliding down her face.

 **[Third Verse]**

 **The drugs and drinking just numb the pain**

 **I just do not want to feel never again**

 **The drink poisons my body**

 **The drugs poison my mind**

 **All that I was is, left behind**

 **[Chorus]**

 **Mother can you see me**

 **Father can you hear me**

 **I am cold and alone**

 **Do not want to go home**

 **Do not want to be alone**

When the song was over, Hermione stands up but is unsteady on her feet and sways while holding her head as it pounds, from the hangover. Once she stopped swaying and the pounding in her head eased off, Hermione walks out of her room and goes for a shower, where she spends an hour in the shower just standing under the water crying.

When she finished Hermione steps out and wrapped a towel around herself before heading back to her room where she changes into a pair of dark blue denim short and a white tank top. Once dressed Hermione slipped her feet into a pair of red high heels, before walking back over to her dresser drawer and grabs her handbag.

Hermione also grabbed her sunglasses and wand.

She put the sunglasses on to hide her slightly red puffy eyes she spelled the room to not smell like smoke and used breath mints and perfume to disguise she had been drinking afterwards she put the wand in her handbag, and walked out of her room, closing the door behind her.

The door closed Hermione took a minuet to collect herself and lent back against the door and closed her eyes, the pounding in her head increased once more and was making her feel like her head was about to explode. She was in that much pain she really wished her head WOULD explode to relieve her of the pain.

When the pain dulled down once more, Hermione opened her eyes again, her vision cleared, and when she could see again, she walked down the hall then down the stairs.

* * *

"Afternoon everyone" said Hermione.

As she walked into the kitchen where they were having lunch.

"Good day Hermione" said the other girls.

Unfortunately for Hermione the hanger over manifested thanks to the noises.

Hermione closed her eyes tight as her head started pounding.

She hid her pain well so the others did not see.

"Hermione sweetie care to join us for lunch?" asked Violate.

Hermione smiled at the woman.

She loved both women, Violet was like an older sister to them all and even to her. While Kathy was like the mother some of them never had but to Hermione she was like the mother that she need right now.

Violet walked over to Hermione.

"Hermione honey you look a little pale are you OK?"

"I'm fine I'm just going to go for a walk and grab some lunch," said Hermione.

She then turned and walked out the door as soon as the door closed behind her, she did not feel like calling a cab so, walked to the cafe.

* * *

 *****Monocle Café *****

After the 41-minute walk Hermione walked into the cafe, and over to the counter.

"May I help you?" asked the girl behind the counter.

"Yes I'd like a salad and ham wrap, a chocolate muffin and a coffee thanks," said Hermione.

Then she took out her purse and handed the girl the money, before putting it back in her handbag.

"Where will you be having it?" asked the girl.

"Outside" said Hermione.

"Alright it will be with you in a moment," said the girl.

"Thank you," said Hermione.

She then turned and walked outside, where she found an empty table and sat down. Hermione put her handbag on the table before opening it and getting out her pack of cigarettes and her lighter. Hermione took out a cigarette and lit it before putting the pack of cigarettes and her lighter back into her bag.

Hermione took a drag of her cigarette and blew out the smoke before putting her head in her hands.

"What am I doing, this isn't me I don't do this stuff but I can't stop" Hermione whispers.

She closes her eyes trying to block out the world around. Hermione was so deep in her sorrow that tears began falling, she was silently beating herself up over how she let her life go, that she did not hear the person walk up to her until he spoke.

"Miss Granger."

Hermione's eyes snapped open.

I know that voice but it can't be can it.

She then lifted her head up.

Sure enough standing before her was a pale looking man with black grease like hair and black eyes, he was wearing a pair of black jeans and a black long sleeved turtle neck top.

 _Oh, fuck for once in my life cannot I be wrong._ She thought miserably

"P…professor Snape." Said Hermione.

As she stumbles over her words in shock and hastily wiped the tears from her face.

The older wizard nods,

"May I" asked Severus.

Motion to the empty seat across from her, Hermione just stared at him while thinking.

 _I wanna say no because I really don't want to talk to any one right now although I don't wanna be rude._

"Miss Granger"

Severus voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"Yes?" asked Hermione.

"I don't like repeating myself," he said.

once again motion to the empty seat.

"Of...of...course ... Professor please take, a seat," Hermione replied.

Her voice shook from seeing her ex Professor.

What is he doing in London and how did he know I was here thought Hermione.

As Severus sat down across from her. Not long after that, a waitress walked out and set Hermione's order on the table, then turned to Severus when she saw him sitting there.

"May I get you something sir?"

"A coffee thanks you" said Severus.

All the while he never took his eyes off Hermione.

The girl nodded and walked off.

They sat there in silence; meanwhile Hermione took another drag of her cigarette before blowing out the smoke. Severus watched her with narrowed eyes as he remembered the fire call he got last night from Lucius about Hermione.

* * *

 *****Flash back*****

It was late at night and Severus was in the living room reading when the fire started to crackle he looked up, set his books a side and walked over and knelt in front of the fire, he was surprised to see Lucius's face suddenly appear.

"Lucius why are you calling so late is everything alright?" Severus asked his old friend.

"No it's not we just came back from dinner at a registrant called dragon garden in the muggle world." Said Lucius.

"What was so wrong about going to dinner there?" asked Severus.

"Nothing only we found Miss Granger working there," said Lucius.

"There is nothing wrong with working in a place like that," said Severus.

"I know but then Draco told us he saw her working at Flourish and Blotts earlier that same day Lucius explained.

Severus looked at him.

"Wait there is more, we all went outside after a note was passed to Draco asking him to meet Miss Granger in a side ally. Once outside Miss Granger and Draco began arguing," said Lucius.

"Arguing about what?" asked Severus.

"Draco losing his magic in front of muggles and making a light overhead where she and her coworker were standing explode."

Severus gave him a surprised look.

"That's not like Draco what coursed it?"

"It seems he did not like how close and friendly a coworker was towards her" said Lucius.

"So What happened?" asked Severus.

"I had never seen her this way Severus," said Lucius.

"What way my friend?" asked Severus.

"She was swearing at him telling him what she did with her life was none of his business that whatever she did in the muggle world did not concern him, when suddenly the same coworker who made Draco lose his magic stepped out" said Lucius.

"What happened next?" asked Severus.

This type of behavior from his ex-student was baffling him.

"He came out gave her a bottle of muggle alcohol and something else a muggle tablet, Miss Granger took the tablet and washed it down with the alcohol, after the young man left. Draco tried talk to her, and yet again she did not listen I tried to make amends for Draco's behavior yet she declined and said she had work to go to. This worried Draco more he said he help her if only she would talk to him she smiled and said it was her own problem then turned and left" said Lucius.

Severus was speechless before saying.

"That doesn't sound like Miss Granger at all."

"No it doesn't' said Lucius with concern.

"Are you saying she working three jobs?" asked Severus.

"You are correct on both this behavior does not sound like Miss Granger, plus all 3 of her jobs are all on one day, I'm worried as is Narcissa and Draco is frantic with worry on what happen to coarse her to have to take on three jobs in one day" said Lucius.

"What do you want me to do I haven't seen Miss granger in over a year" said Severus

"Well you spend more time in London and the muggle world, then we do, we are hoping you can find her and talk to her and find out what's wrong." Said Lucius

"Sure I can do that thank you for letting me know I'll get back to you with what I know goodnight my friend" said Severus.

He then cut the connection.

 *****End of Flash back*****

* * *

Review if you want more

End Note: I'm sorry to do this but because this chapter was long I had to chop it which means I need to take down chapters 7,8,9, and 10 along with Chapters 11 12 13 14 15 16 and 17 but I Will be putting them back up as I go

Finished it on 12/10/16

 **Page 9**


	7. Forgetting Part 3

Started it on the 12/10/16

 **Background info:** Jason and Alice (Scotty's mother and father) were only 14 when Scotty was born. Then at the age of 20, Jason became a single father and Hermione's year 3 primary school teachers. then 5 years later Hermione headed off to Hogwarts. She met Jason and her friends again while on Easter break when she was 15 and he was 29 they had a secret relationship, which ended just before Hermione's 5th year at Hogwarts Hermione used to live in Woodford Green Woodford until 1999 then she moved into the halfway house in down town London. Jason and her friends do not know Hermione is a witch and think she goes to a muggle boarding school Jason and Hermione got together on 28 April 1995 Jason 29 Hermione age 15 they broke up on the 28th of august 1994. A month before Hermione started her 5th year at Hogwarts and 2 ½ weeks before her 16th birthday her muggle friends from the both hells gate and dragon garden and including her old school muggle friends her ex teacher Jason his son Scotty as well as their friends Rose and D'Angelo don't know anything about Hermione being a witch

 **Title:** Forgetting part 3 lecture and surprises

 **Author:** David Boreanaz's wife 247

 **Pairings:** none

 **Genre:** General

 **Warnings:** drug drinking and mention of underage dating

 **Rating:** M

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own harry potter

 **Intro:** Hermione gets into and augment with Severus about her behavior yet she also encounters someone from her past

* * *

Severus finished musing over last night's conversation, when suddenly smoke fluttered into his face he waved away with his hand and gave Hermione a disapproving look.

Hermione caught Severus disapproving eyes, and smiled.

"Is my smoking bothering you Professor?" asked Hermione.

Although she knew it was bothering him by the narrowing of his eyes.

"Yes Miss Granger it is" Severus replied.

"Well tough shit" said Hermione.

She took another drag of her cigarette.

Severus was shocked.

"What did you say to me?" asked Severus.

Hermione smirked.

She decided to throw his own words back in his face

"Sorry Professor I do not like repeating myself" said Hermione.

Severus shook his head in disappointment.

"What happened to you Miss Granger?" Severus asked her softly.

"Wars change people Professor I'm sure YOU of all people understand that" said Hermione

She then set the cigarette on the ashtray, picked up her wrapped, and ate it, before picking up the napkin and whipping her mouth.

"Then what happened to make you change because this is certainly NOT the Hermione granger I know, what happened to the witch that would annoy me with her endless quest for knowledge yet nor is the woman I see before me the same which that would go of on adventures with Potter and Weasley?" said Severus.

At the mention of her ex, best friend and boyfriend/best friend Hermione eyes narrowed she set the half-eaten muffin down, then Exploded in a rage of anger

"NEVER MENTION THEM TO ME EVER AGAIN," Hermione all but screamed at him.

Seconds later saw her grab her head as it began throbbing.

Severus eyes grew concerned.

"Miss Granger, are you OK?" he asked.

The augment, had been, forgotten, in return for her wellbeing.

"I'm fine," Hermione said through gritted teeth.

the pain in her head had increased.

At that exact same moment The waitress came out with Severus coffee he took out his wallet and paid her; it was then the girl looked at Hermione.

"Are you alright miss can I get you anything?" she asked.

But one look at Severus shaking his head no and mouth to her to back off, had the girl backing away after the girl left Severus turned back to Hermione

"You have a, severe hangover, don't you?"

Hermione remembered the tone he was using on her it was the same tone he used on the class when one of them got a potion wrong.

"Yeah no shit Sherlock" was Hermione sarcastic reply

"Miss Granger I will not be spoken to like that," said Severus.

He again used the same authoritative voice that Hermione was all too acquainted with.

"Whatever" said Hermione.

She stood up ready to collect her bag when suddenly she saw a vile with red liquid appear in front of her,

What is this?" asked Hermione.

As she picked it up.

Severus sighed.

"It's a Hangover potion Miss Granger I thought you would be knowable about that since it was one of the potions I taught you how to make back in your 6th year."

Hermione's eye flew to Severus.

"What makes you think I have a hangover Professor?" Hermione asked angrily.

While putting the vile back town on the table.

"You have the Symptoms of someone with a hangover," said Severus.

"Not only that I'm concerned about you Miss Granger,"

Hermione put her hand over her heart.

"My goodness the worlds ending your caring for someone other than your precious Slytherins" said Hermione sarcastically.

Severus ignored her sarcastic rely and continued.

I'm not the only one, the Malfoy family is also concerned about you especially Draco. They told me what happened last night at the dragon garden."

Hermione crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"Did, they now."

"Yes, they did," said Severus.

"Did they also tell you how Draco lost control of his magic and made a fucking bulb explode right where I and a coworker were standing?" asked Hermione.

She was really starting to get angry now.

 _Whom, the hell do the Malfoy's think they are,_ thought Hermione?

"Miss Granger what happened to you," Severus asked for a third time.

I thought you said you don't like repeating your self-Professor?" asked Hermione.

while glaring at him, she was about to leave when someone up ahead on the sidewalk caught her eye. Hermione eyes widened when she recognized WHO the person was.

"Oh my god, it can't be" said Hermione.

Forgetting about her pounding head and Severus's presence.

"What is it Miss Granger?" asked Severus as he looked at her worriedly.

Hermione turned and smiled, at her ex potion master saying.

"It's my old muggle school teacher Jason McLane, he also happens to be the father of one of my best friends, Scotty McLane."

Severus looks over and saw a man who looks to be in his early thirties walking down the street then back at Hermione who was now grinning. She then turned away from Severus and called out to the man.

"Mr. McLane, Mr. McLane."

The man in question did not look up or even hear her.

"Silly me" said Hermione.

"Why what's wrong?" asked Severus.

"I forgot he never answers when I call him that," said Hermione.

She then whistled and yelled.

"JASON"

Yet she whined when her head began to throb once more

 _Hell, I really should not have done that_ thought Hermione.

The man in question, looked up his eyes widened in surprise and shock.

"No way Hermione baby girl is that you?" asked Jason.

Severus eyes narrowed.

Something about the way he was talking to her, rubbed him the wrong.

 _He's was talking to her as if she was his girlfriend_. He thought.

Hermione felt the pain of her headache dull from the throbbing pain of moments ago stepped away from the table and ran up to her ex, coming within arm's length she throws herself into the hug.

Seconds later she felt herself being lifted off the ground.

Severus watched from where he stood at the table, he saw the man, lift Hermione up into his arms, he then watches as Hermione wraps her legs around the man's waist.

Severus could feel his blood boiling.

 _This is her best friend's father_ he thought in disbelief.

 _Yet they act just like_ …Severus cut the thought short

He didn't want to think like that not about Hermione even though he himself was older then Jason he still didn't like the thought that the 33-year-old may have at one point or even now been involved romantically with Hermione.

Suddenly Severus's eyes widened when he saw Jason give Hermione a kiss, it was not just a kiss on the cheek or forehead, in fact it was a passionate kiss on the lips.

 _It was the type of kiss you would give you're…, Lover_ thought Severus

 _As much as I hate it maybe, its true maybe Miss Granger was or is dating this Jason_ thought Severus.

His eyes narrowed not liking his own thought.

He watched them a bit longer his anger growing before calling out to Hermione.

"Miss Granger."

Hermione was pulled out of her blissful reunion with her ex teacher, / ex-partner she turned around to find Severus still standing by their table he had his arms folded over his chest and was scowling at her.

Hermione saw the look and glared.

What is his problem she thought?

Before unhooking her legs from around her former teacher's waist.

"Baby girl what is it?" asked Jason.

"Nothing come on I want you to meet someone" said Hermione.

She took his head and led him over to Severus.

When they stop at the table the two teachers stood facing one another, Severus was scowling while Jason had a pleasant look on his face and an arm around Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione sighed she did not want to do this.

 _But oh well better get it over with_ she thought.

Before introducing both teachers to each other.

"Professor Snape I'd like you to meet Jason McLane he used to be my teacher at my old school. Jason, meet Professor Snape he's the science chemistry Professor at the boarding school I went to."

"Yes I remember you telling me about him sweetheart" said Jason.

Severus glanced at Hermione as both men shook hands although Severus grip was a bit tight and made Jason wince they then let go and just as they let go someone else called out to Hermione.

Before introducing both teachers to each other.

The woman turned and saw her friends Scotty D'Angelo and Rose.

Hermione smiled.

After they walked over to their friend they received a hug each before being kissed by the witch. Severus was shocked when he saw Hermione give the girl a kiss…. on the lips, none of the kisses she gave her friends were kisses that you give a friend it was more the type of kiss she gave Jason earlier.

 _OK I definitely am not liking this new side of her this isn't who I remember teaching 8 years ago where in the world did the insufferable know it all go_ thought Severus.

"Hey dad I see you've found your baby girl again after 5 years," said Scotty.

Hermione blushed.

While Jason laughed.

Before wrapping his arm around his ex-girlfriend's waist.

"Excuse me is this true?" as Severus asked calmly.

Although Hermione could tell by the look in his eyes that he was angry.

"Actually Professor that is none of your bloody fucking business" said Hermione

While glaring at her ex Professor.

Hermione was still glaring at Severus, when she introduced Scotty D'Angelo and Rose to him

"Professor I'd like you to meet my best friends Scotty McLane who just so happens to be Jason's son, D'Angelo Reilly and his girlfriend Rose O'Malley we all went to school together before I transferred to the boarding school when I was 12."

Hermione put on a happy smile before turning to her friends.

"Guys meet Professor Snape he worked at my old boarding school."

The three friends smiled at him.

Severus nods his head to them.

Rose Suddenly smirked.

"Oh by the way babe did I ever tell you how hot you looked last night oh and thanks for the performance this morning"

"I'll say you were smoking hot," said Scotty.

"Well she did end up having to get Sandra to give you boys a jug of cold water

The four of them laughed.

"OK what did, I miss?" asked Jason eagerly.

D'Angelo Rose and Scotty laughed.

Scotty turned to his father.

"Only Hermione dressed in a sparking dark blue bikini top and red leather booty shorts dirty dancing on the bar top and the tables."

Jason turned and raised an eyebrow and leered at Hermione.

"Well, well seems I missed a really good night and morning."

While all this was going on Hermione felt Severus burning holes in the back of her head.

"Guys cut it out," Hermione laughed.

"Not to mention getting D'Angelo and me hot under the collar when you gave a smoking hot kiss to Sandra" said Scotty.

Severus who had been sipping his coffee choked when he heard what Scotty said.

 _What the hell first I find out Miss Granger is smoking and drinking now I find out she's dressing erotically dancing at a night club and kissing girls this is most DEFFENTLY NOT the Miss Granger I know what the hell happened to make her go down this type of path_ , thought Severus.

"OK guys that's enough now can we go?" asked Hermione.

Her face bright red

The others smiled.

"Sure devil's angel" said Rose.

Winking at her friend

"Well later Professor" said Hermione.

She grabbed her handbag and walked off with her ex and her friends.

The witch had not walked far before she heard his voice.

"Miss Granger."

Hermione sighed and spun on her heels, before saying.

"What the fuck do you want Professor,"

her anger from earlier had come back tenfold.

"What did I tell you about addressing like that?" said Severus.

He schooled his face so she could not see the anger at being, addressed in that manner. All Severus did was, hold up the hang over potion.

Hermione sighed.

Walked over back over and grabbed it out of his hand, she popped the cork before drowning the liquid, Hermione then handed the empty vial back.

"There, happy now."

Severus did not get a chance to answer because Hermione had turned and walked off back to her ex and her friends. Severus watches her walk away.

 _Stay safe Miss Granger_ thought Severus.

He looked around and saw that no one was watching and Dis- Apparited away.

Review if you want more

* * *

Finished it on 13/10/16

 **Page 9**


	8. Forgetting part 4

updated it on 13 /10/16

 **DBW247:** hey guys I'm not too sure what Genre to put this as so it's going General but if you read it and think it should be different let me know and what Genre you think it should be

 **Title:** Forgetting Part 4 discussion and catch up

 **Author:** David Boreanaz's wife 247

 **Pairings:** None

 **Genre:** General

 **Warnings:** mention of underage dating

 **Rating:** M

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry potter

 **Intro:** Severus goes and visits the Malfoy's in Wiltshire where they talk about the changers they had witnessed in Hermione while the 19-year-old in question spends her afternoon catching up with her ex and hanging out with her friends

* * *

 ****Malfoy Manor** **Wiltshire England****

After Severus Apparited he sighed.

The 39-year-old felt exhausted after his encounter with Hermione,

 _Well that didn't go well_ he thought.

He saw how much she had changed from the young witch he used to teach 8 years ago. However, when he saw her interact with her ex teacher, he felt his blood boil with jealousy yet just thinking about the interaction Severus once again began feeling his blood get hot with jealousy once more

 _What is the matter with me I should not be feeling like this and especially not over the know it all, of all people_ thought, Severus?

Yet the surprise just kept coming at him after he met with her muggle friends and learned that Hermione was now a dancer and by the way her friends had described it, it was not traditional dance like ballet jazz or any of the typical types of dance that most people think about when they hear someone is a dancer.

He knew then that the Miss Granger he remembered from Hogwarts was not the witch he met today.

He had mixed emotions part of him was feeling angry over how Hermione had disrespected him and another part of him felt sadness because he had no clue as to why she chose the path she did.

 _However, my gauss is the behavior she was displaying has something to do with Mr.'s Potter and Weasley for when I mentioned them she screamed in my face, never ever to motion them to her again._ He thought

He also remembered how angry he was when he heard Scotty mention the HIS FATHER had found Hermione again after 5 years and after witnessing their reunion Severus had come to the conclusion that Hermione might have dated her ex teacher when she was about 15 years of age.

 _Nothing I can do about it now_ thought Severus

"Well better go, report on what I have learned but I do know that the news may crush Draco"

realizing he was still wearing his muggle clothes, Severus took out his wand and transfigured the jeans and turtleneck top into his regular black robe.

Sighing again Severus opened the black ion gates of Malfoy manor and made his way up to the manor He stood on the pouch and knocked, only to have it opened by one of Lucius house elves who greeted him.

"Come in Sir Master is expecting you" said Breezy.

"Thank you" said Severus.

Breezy stepped aside and let him in.

Severus stepped into the manor.

"Follow me sir Master Lucius, young Master Draco and Mistress Narcissa are waiting for you in the drawing room" said Breezy.

Severus followed the elf up the stairs and down the hall until they got to the door of the drawing room.

Breezy stood in front of the door and knocks.

"Come in." said a male voice.

The Malfoy family looked towards the door as it opened only to see their house elf Breezy and their friend Severus standing in the doorway.

"Ah welcome Severus," said Lucius.

He then looked at the elf.

"That will be all Breezy."

The elf nodded then with a pop disappeared.

"Come in Severus" said Lucius.

The wizard nodded and closed the door before crossing the room and sitting in the empty armchair. Just as he sat down Draco fired his first question.

"Did you see Hermione how is she is she OK?" asked Draco.

"Draco let Severus get settled first" Narcissa scowled gently.

"Yes mother" said Draco.

Severus smiled at Draco.

 _He really does care for Miss Granger_ thought Severus;

"Yes Draco I did see her unfortunately it wasn't good"

The family froze.

"What happened?" asked Narcissa.

"I saw her and she wasn't the person we know she was swearing smoking and then we met Jason" said Severus.

"Who?" asked Lucius.

"Jason McLane according to Miss Granger he was her old muggle teacher and Scotty's father, however from what I witness between Miss Granger and the elder Mr McLane and what I had learned from the younger Mr McLane when I met him along with her other muggle friends Mr D'Angelo Reilly and Miss Rose O'Malley there was more going on between Miss Granger and the elder Mr McLane then just ex-student and ex teacher I have a feeling at the tender age of 15 that Miss Granger may have been in a relationship with the elder Mr McLane which is disgusting as he would have been 28 years old"

"What the nah no way not Hermione there is no way she would date someone that old at that age" said Draco.

"what makes you say she may have dated her friend's father?" asked Lucius.

Although he to made a face at the thought

"I witnessed their reunion and trust me when I say the way she acted you don't act that way with an ex teacher let alone your friend's father there was defiantly something between the two" said Severus.

The silence in the room was deafening.

"There's more After meeting her friends I learned Hermione a dancer yet not the traditional dance that young ladies or young men like to do E.G ballet jazz tap, and by the description I heard from her friends she also likes to dress proactively so I'm guessing her style of dance is more ah adult as I heard she was dancing on bar tops and table tops,"

Draco held a hand to his head.

"No this can't be right" said Draco quietly.

"She did tell us she had a 3rd job is you saying her third job is as an adult dancer at a nightclub?" asked Lucius.

"From what I heard its likely to be true that, that is what her third job is" said Severus.

"As her friends were speaking about how Miss granger acted last night which rolled over into early this morning I saw Jason leering at Miss Granger when he heard what she was doing last night to be truthful it was disgusting, also I heard she kissed another woman I also witnessed her kiss her friend rose and it was NOT a kiss you would give a female friend, I could also tell when I met her she had been drinking heavily because she had the signs of a severe hang over" Severus finished.

His explanation about his encounter with Hermione.

Draco did not take it well and jumped up from his chair.

"No, no, no your wrong" he cried.

He choked on a sob before turning away, he walked over to the window overlooking the backyard.,"

I wish I was Draco" said Severus

 _Hermione darling what's happened to you why would, you do those things_ thought Draco.

"This does not sound like Miss Granger at all," said Lucius.

"Your right this is defiantly not the same witch we know" said Narcissa.

Draco just stood at the window shaking his head as if he didn't want to believe what he had heard about his best friend.

He kept mumbling.

"No not my best friend, not my sister"

Over and over again.

Draco stood by the window sill looking out over the back yard from where he stood he could clearly here the conversion going on behind him.

"From what you've told us about how Miss granger changed I believe this was not her own doing but a result of some type of trauma she suffered during the war" said Narcissa

"Well dear no offence to the memory of your sister but Bella did torture Miss granger and wrote Mudblood on the young witch's arm" said Lucius.

"True Bella did do that but I don't think that's what brought on the changes in Miss Granger I think something much more horrifying something that Miss Granger has blocked or is trying to block out nobody changes their behavior and personality this drastically unless something truly horrifying happened to her" said Narcissa.

"I also think it has something to do Potter and Weasley as well," said Severus.

"What makes you say that?" asked Lucius.

"Only the fact that she screamed in my face to never ever mention them to her ever again when I brought them up," said Severus.

Draco turned and looked at Severus.

"Did she really date her own teacher when she was 15?" asked Draco.

"I don't have proof but just by what Scotty said and how Hermione acted when she met Jason it could be a possibility but I'll tell you one thing I do NOT like him," said Severus.

"You and me both, was he really acting that way around her?" asked Draco.

Severus nodded.

Draco then turned to his Parents.

"We have to talk to her about this we know it has something to do with the weasel Scar-head and the war but I'm sure that's not all we have to get to the bottom of WHY she is acting out."

Lucius looked at his son and saw the distress on his face.

"We will talk to her my little dragon but it must be at a place she feels comfortable" said Lucius.

"We can't talk to her here not after what my sister did to her HERE," said Narcissa.

Severus looked at the young wizard then at Narcissa and Lucius.

He watched as they tried to figure out the best place that Hermione would feel comfortable so they can talk.

 _They care for her deeply yet I know they are not the only one. I mean I lost it silently when I leaned the whole truth and I think…I think I love her. How that could happen after meeting her again after a year I will never know_ thought Severus,

Although he shook his head not wanting to believe his own thought yet again,

After leaving Severus behind at the cafe, Jason drove himself, Hermione, Scotty Rose and D'Angelo back to his town house in Woodford Green.

* * *

 ******Woodford Green*****

"Man that guy is insufferable," said Hermione.

As she walked into Jason's house.

Jason laughs as he and the others walk in behind her.

"I think all School teachers even ex school teachers or Professors can be insufferable at some point." Said Jason.

While walking up behind Hermione and wrapping her up in his arms.

Hermione tuned in Jason's arms and wrapped her own arms around his neck before saying.

"But Jas you were never insufferable,"

Jason smiled and kissed her.

"Uh get a room you two" said Scotty.

"Oops sorry son" said Jason.

As he and Hermione pulled away.

Suddenly Rose randomly says.

"Man it's hot."

The other all look at each other and burst out laughing, Rose looks at them with a puzzled look.

"What?"

D'Angelo shook his head trying to calm his laughter.

"Rose sweetie Scotty is telling his dad and Hermione to get a room and you came out with its hot, seems to me you like their little show."

"Oi, you" said Rose.

Slapping D'Angelo's chest playfully.

"You're the one who said it" said Hermione.

"Oh bite me" said Rose.

Hermione smiled and stepped out of Jason's arms.

D'Angelo saw the look in Hermione eyes as she walked over to Rose,

"Back off Hermione how many times do I have to tell you Rose is mine" D'Angelo joked as he wrapped his arms around Rose.

"You're lucky D'Angelo if Rose wasn't straight she would be mine" said Hermione who was smiling.

"Rose laughed.

"Ok you two stop fighting over me, anyway Hermione I AM yours, just not in that way."

While this was all going on Jason and Scotty stood there chuckling and shaking their head.

"Hey I thought you belonged to my father Hermione," said Scotty.

Hermione turned to him.

"I do but have you forgotten I like both males and females."

Scotty shook his head.

"I have not forgotten."

He smiled as he thought of last night watching Hermione give Rose a dance as well as kissing Sandra. After all the teasing was done they walked into the living room Hermione set her handbag on the side table next to the sofa and sat down in the arm chair, while Rose and D'Angelo sat on the sofa.

Jason sat on the arm of the armchair Hermione was sitting on.

"So baby girl what have you been up to all these years?" asked Jason.

"Well I graduated top of my class at my boarding school last year."

"No surprise there you were always the brains of our group back when you used to live in Woodford Green, and go to Bancroft's School," said D'Angelo.

"Not to mention you were dad's star pupil," said Scotty.

"Yeah but every teacher loved you that was until you left Bancroft's School at the end of year seven" said Rose.

"Nothing was the same after that." They said truthfully

"Do you know what I missed the most after you left" said Scotty.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"Our after school get together" said Scotty.

"Yeah I missed them to but do you remember the Easter holidays when you and D'Angelo were in year 11, while Rose were in year 10," asked Hermione.

The 19-year-old smiled.

The three friends smiled and shouted.

"YES."

Jason just smiled.

"You never forgot that day."

"No we did not," said Scotty.

Review if you want more

* * *

Finished it on 14/10/16

 **Page 9**


	9. Forgetting part 5

Started it on 14/10/16

 **DBW247:** ok a word of warning most of this is a flash back if you don't like flash backs then skip this chapter also sorry but this one is going to be a long one

 **Title:** forgetting part 5 an afternoon of memories

 **Author:** David Boreanaz'swife247

 **Pairings:** Hermione/Jason

 **Genre** : romance/ friendship

 **Warnings:** underage dating drugs drinking

 **Rating:** M

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own harry potter

 **Intro:** Hermione relives some of her old memories from her early teen years and later watches an old home video the stirs up unpleasantness for Hermione meanwhile Severus and the Malfoys finally come up with a plan.

* * *

 *****Flash black 5 years ago/ Granger house Woodford Green *****

Hermione had just returned home after a 35-minute drive from king cross-station to her home in Woodford Green. To spend her 2 week Easter, break with her parents instead of staying at Hogwarts. It was her first time back in her hometown of Woodford Green; since stating Hogwarts as she had been spending her holidays AT Hogwarts with Harry while Ron was away this time Ron invited Harry over to his place for the holidays so Hermione decided to head back home for her holiday.

Hermione was, presently in her room unpacking her trunk.

She was still wearing the Teal Green Eyelet Lace & Embroidery Tank Top and White Gothic Lace-up Corset Punk Pants, which she had changed into on the Hogwarts express.

After she finished unpacking Hermione grabbed her handbag with her purse and mobile put her sunglasses on then made her way out of her room and down the stairs.

"Mum daddy I'm going to go for a walk" said Hermione.

"Ok dear have fun"

"Stay safe" said her parents Monica and Wendell.

"I will" said Hermione.

She walked out the door.

She was NOW walking the street heading for the mezzo cafe when she bumped into someone.

"Oh excuse me sir," said Hermione.

"That is alright Miss," said the man.

Suddenly they both stopped and turned around as they recognized the voices they both had shocked looks on their faces.

"Mr. McLane" said Hermione.

"Miss Granger" said Jason.

Hermione grinned before running up to her ex teacher and giving him a hug, which Jason returns. Afterwards they pull back but still with arms around each other.

"How are you?" asked Hermione.

"I'm good and you I haven't see you since the end of your 7th year at Bancroft's School, how you going" asked Jason.

"Well the boarding school is great I love it," said Hermione.

"That is good, listen I'm just about to go pick Rose and the boys up from school wanna come with me?" asked Jason.

Hermione's eyes lit up.

"Would I ever, man I haven't seen my boys or my girl in 5 years are you kidding me of cause I wanna come with you" said Hermione.

Jason smiled.

Put his arm around her shoulder and turned then walked her back to his car.

Hermione smiled.

As she got into the front seat next to him then they drove to Bancroft's School, on the way Hermione rang her parents.

 **Hermione:** mum I was on my way to the mezzo cafe and bump into Mr. McLane he is going to go pick up Rose D'Angelo and Scotty so I thought I would tag along.

 **Monica** : ok sweetie, have fun with your friends and I will see you later on.

As soon, as she hung up Hermione realized they were outside the school gates of Bancroft's School.

Jason parked the 4WD just outside the gate.

 ***** Bancroft's School ******

They got out and walked in through the gates and into the courtyard and stood near the pole that was located in the center, there they waited for Scotty Rose and D'Angelo to come out. Jason always picked up both D'Angelo and Rose along with his son then they would all go back to his place until late afternoon.

Afterwards he would drop them off at home.

He has been doing this since, Scotty Rose D'Angelo and Hermione started Bancroft's School in year three. The pair watched as the trio walked out and looked around, until they saw Jason sanding near the poll in the courtyard. However, they did not see Hermione because she was hiding behind Jason, the trio walked over to Jason but stopped and stared in shock, when Jason stepped aside to reveal Hermione.

The Trio screamed.

"HERMIONE"

Then ran over to their friend and hugged her all at once.

Hermione laughed.

"It's good to see you three I've missed you so much" said Hermione.

After a while the trio let go of her, then the four friends and Jason walked out of the school chatting and catching up on what's been happening while Hermione was at her boarding school. They all climbed into the back seats strapped in and then Jason put the 4WD into gear and drove off.

 *****Jason's town house Woodford green*****

When they got back to Jason's house, they all ran up to the guest bedroom. Rose had her overnight bag with her, as did D'Angelo because they were staying the night. Rose took out two pairs of bikinis then she and Hermione ran into the bathroom and changed while the boys changed in Scotty's room.

Afterwards the boys grabbed the tiny balloons to make water bombs and raced out of the room the met the girls in the hall then ran down the stairs and into the back yard where they spent the hot spring afternoon having a water bomb fight.

 *****End of Flash Black*****

* * *

The four sighed.

"Those were the days."

Hermione then turned to Jason.

"So Jas love, are you still teaching the third years?" she asked him

Jason caressed Hermione's cheek.

"Yes, I 'am however it just was not the same."

"What my father means Hermione is it down right SUCKED when you left," said Scotty.

"Hermione you never really told us but what was your school like?" asked Rose.

"We had four houses the lions (Gryffindor) the badgers (Hufflepuff) the Ravens (Ravenclaw) and the snakes (Slytherin) my house placements were the lions" said Hermione.

"Did you get along with anyone?" asked D'Angelo.

"I stuck with my own house but I did have endless unpleasant run-ins with a boy from the snake house, however we patched things up after we graduated and he is now my best friend" said 'Hermione.

Jason stood up from the armchair and walked over to his cabinet opened the cabinet door and crouched down looking though his old home video tapes.

"Dad what are you looking for?" asked Scotty.

Meanwhile D'Angelo said to Hermione.

"Hey Hermione do you remember the day Mr. McLane revealed he had feeling for you

Hermione blushed but nodded.

"How could I forget."

* * *

 ****Flash black 5 years ago last week of Easter holidays****

Hermione had a great Easter she would spend the mornings and evening with her parents while during the day and well into the late afternoon, she would go and spend time with Jason and the others. Sadly, this was to be her last week at home before going back at Hogwarts.

It was midday and Hermione was currently at Jason's house having fun with her friends.

"I cannot believe you have to go back at the end of the week" said Rose.

"I know and its sucks" said Hermione.

In a depressive voice.

"Yes it does" said the three friends.

"But hey let's not think like that OK we still have our girl with us so let's make her last week memorable" said D'Angelo.

"I say we pack up a picnic and head to sunny hill park for the day what do you say?" asked Scotty "I say let's do it" said Rose.

Therefore, for the next hour, Jason packed up a small Picnic, and while he was doing so, Scotty went to his room and grabbed his basketball before walking back down the hall. Jason finished packing the picnic basket then they all walked out of the house, got into the 4WD, closed the doors and strapped up. Once strapped in Jason drove for 25 minutes to get to sunny hill park.

 *****sunny hill park*****

Jason parked the 4WD in sunny hill court turned off the engine unbuckled the seatbelt and got out, the others followed suit. D'Angelo handed Jason the picnic basket, they all headed into the fast park were they walked across the massive grounds of the park until they got to a bunch of trees to not far from where the basketball courts lay. Once at the location, Jason pulled out a picnic blanket and lad it out under the cluster of trees.

They all then sat down and Jason began handing out their lunch once that was done they sat and ate while the four friends began talking and catching up on loss time however Jason kept watching Hermione. At one time Hermione even caught Jason staring at her and blushed, which made Jason smile, Hermione ducked her and continued eating while talking with her friends.

When lunch was over, the four young teens stood up.

The four friends head over basketball court to play, boys vs. girls two on two, game. They were in the middle of the game when Jason wondered over and lent against the door to the court.

In the end when the game, was over, with the girls winning the game, Jason clapped and walked over to the Hermione and Rose.

"Well done ladies" said Jason.

He hugged Rose, then Hermione before kissing Hermione's cheek, making the 15-year-old blush, However, this only made Rose giggle and the boys smile.

"Can I have a moment alone with you Miss Granger?" asked Jason.

Hermione just nodded too shy to say anything, in truth she had a major crush on him the other three just looked at each other wondering what was going on. Jason turned to his son and D'Angelo.

"Miss Granger and I won't be long."

The three friends nodded.

Jason then walked Hermione back to the picnic site, they walked side by side, talking.

"It's so good to have you back again Miss Granger I've missed you just as much as my son Mr. Reilly and Miss O'Malley have" said Jason.

Hermione blushed.

"Yes it's good to be home although I 'am quite sad to have to be going back at the end of the week, for I've had such a wonderful time these past two weeks," said Hermione.

They continued on walking when suddenly Hermione felt something warm on her hand and looked down only to blush when she saw Jason holding her hand.

"Miss Granger would you sit with me?" asked Jason.

When they arrived back at the picnic site.

Hermione nodded.

So they both sat down, facing each other.

"So how are you liking boarding school?" asked Jason.

"It's good I'm enjoying the subjects except chemistry (potions), the chemistry teacher professor Snape is downright mean he is also the teacher in charge of the school house the snakes and he favors them all the bloody time it so annoying" said Hermione.

Jason could hear the frustration in her voice.

"So how is the teaching going?" asked Hermione.

"It going quite well thank you," said Jason.

"That's good to hear," said Hermione.

Jason smiled.

"Miss Granger I don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable but I need to tell you something important" said Jason.

"I'm listening," said Hermione.

"When I was teaching you at Bancroft's School you were my star student" said Jason.

Hermione smiled shyly at him.

"it's been 5 years since we last saw you none of us have ever stopped missing you since you left the school I must say you have grown into a beautiful young lady" said Jason.

Hermione blushed and ducked her head.

"You have always been dear to me not just as my son's friend but someone but as my star student I have known since she was 7 years of age you are intelligent and beautiful However over the week and a half you've been back I seen you a bit differently you're not my student anymore although you are still young and you're my son's best friend… he then trailed off.

"Mr. McLane what is it?" asked Hermione.

As she reaches out and takes a hold of his hand.

Jason looks down and saw Hermione holding his hand; he looks up and takes a deep breath.

 _Here goes nothing_ thought Jason.

"Miss Granger I know it is very wrong as you are only 15 but I want to let you know I have feelings"

Hermione sat their shell shocked, eyes widened in surprise while one thought kept running though her mind and that was.

Scotty's father has feelings for me.

"I did not mean to alarm you," said Jason.

When he saw the wide-eyed shocked look on Hermione's face.

"No, no it's alright just shocked is all," said Hermione.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts.

"Also I'd like it very much if you called me Jason from now on seeing as you is no longer my student."

"Then please call me Hermione, by the way I'd love to get to know you a little better" said Hermione.

"I'd like that too I want to get to know the true Hermione not the Hermione that is my son's best friend or my ex-student but the bright beautiful and talented young lady sitting before me" said Jason.

Hermione smiled and blushed.

"I must confess I've had a crush on you for a while now you were always my favourite teacher."

"I know your underage but your also smart enough to know what you want" said

Hermione nodded.

"I would like to see where this new relationship will go after all I've always had one with you, our relationship has always been that of teacher and student and the platonic relationship because of my friendship with your son, but now I want the relationship we have to be more like the one Rose and D'Angelo have."

"I would like that very much Hermione." Said Jason

 *****End of Flash black******

* * *

"Ah here it is" said Jason.

"Here what is love?" asked Hermione.

The home video of our summer at Poole Bay in Bournemouth" said Jason.

"Oh yeah that was the summer before my 5th year" said Hermione.

She down cast her eyes.

Jason smiled sadly.

He knew why she was sad because it just so happens that they broke up the day after going to Poole Bay.

"It was an amazing 5 months" said Jason.

"Can we watch it dad please?" asked Scotty.

"OK let's watch it," said Jason.

He walked over and put the tape in before walking back over to the armchair Hermione was occupying, he pulled her up from the chair and sat down before pulling her onto his lap, Jason then got the remote and pressed play.

So for rest of the afternoon they watched the video of all 4 families; Jason and Scotty although you could not see Jason only hear him as he was filming the whole thing, Rose and her parent D'Angelo, and his parents and Hermione and her parents.

However, when Hermione saw her mother and father smiling on the TV she stood up with her bag in hand and raced up the stairs and to the bathroom she ran into the bathroom closing and locking the door. then ran over to the toilet and throwing up while crying.

It had been a year and she had yet to get over her parent's death in fact she had hid from it, she would drink smoke and take drugs until she couldn't feel the pain of their loss anymore.

After throwing up, Hermione rested her weary body against the wall.

"Bloody memories" Hermione moaned.

As tears ran down her face; she sat there for a time trying to calm down. Once Hermione got her breathing under control, she stood and rinsed her mouth out and splashed water on her face.

 _I cannot go out, like this_ thought Hermione.

After seeing herself in the mirror.

The witch closed her eyes to regain her composer and saw flashes of her parents from the video.

 _Enough_ she thought

With that Hermione took out her wand and waved it conjuring up a bottle of vodka; Hermione smiled then took out a speed tablet from her handbag and popped it in her mouth, she then took a swing of vodka to wash it down.

When Hermione finished swallowing the tablet, she waved her wand and the vodka bottle disappeared.

 _So much for a reunion with Jason, after all that I'm feeling lousy and just want to go back to the house_ thought Hermione

Hermione then put the bag of tablets and her wand in her bag, took out some chewing gum and popped it in her mouth.

As Hermione took a step, she stumbled a bit from feeling so weak although she regained her balance and walked out of the bathroom. When she stepped out, she saw the others at the end of the hall. Jason walked up to her.

"Are you alright love?"

"No I'm not I think I just need to head home" said Hermione.

"OK then would you like me to drive you?" asked Jason.

"Please" said Hermione.

Jason nodded.

They all made their outside.

Hermione hugged her friend's goodbye.

"Sorry about all this you guys."

"No its ok just take care" said Scotty.

Hermione smiled.

Before she and Jason walked out got into the 4WD and took a 40-minute drive back to the café in London.

 ***** Monocle Café uptown London/ halfway house Westminster*****

It was becoming twilight, when Jason pulled up outside the café, Hermione apologies once again and kissed him good-bye before getting out of the 4WD. She closed the door turned and waved before walking off, Jason watches her for a minute before pulling the 4WD out and doing a U-turn before driving off. Hermione then called a cab that took her to the halfway house in Westminster.

The cab stopped outside Hermione paid the driver and got out and walked to the front porch opens the door to and walks in closing the door behind her. She then walked into the kitchen to see everyone sitting down.

She sees Kathy and Violet dishing the dinners out.

"Good evening Hermione" said Violet.

Hermione smiled.

Got a plate and went and to get some dinner, afterwards she got a drink and sat down. Everyone was talking, except Hermione who was deep in thought and was thinking about her talk with Severus and about meeting Jason again and her afternoon with him and her friends.

When dinner was over with it was going on 6:30pm, so Hermione got up put her dirty dishes in the sink and turned to Violet and Kathy.

"I've had a long day today so I'm turning in for the night" said Hermione.

"OK dear pleasant dreams" said Kathy.

Hermione smiled.

Walked up the stairs to room she opened the door and walked in closing the door, Hermione walked over to her vanity and opened her bag and put the bag of tablets with her lighter and cigarettes in the top draw in the secret compartment.

After that, she put her bag down between the bed and her bedside table, then walked over to her closet and got out her underwear and her nightgown, walked out of her room and into the bathroom where she had a shower. When she finished with the shower Hermione stepped out dried off and dressed. Once dressed she walked out of the bathroom and headed back to her room. Once inside Hermione closed the door then crawled into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

 *****Malfoy manor Wiltshire England*****

It was night, and Severus was STILL at Malfoy manor the Malfoy family, and Severus was still in the drawing room discussing Hermione.

"So we talk to her at Severus's place, she might be more comfortable there" said Narcissa.

"Therefore Severus, you'll go to muggle London and locate Miss Granger, and bring her back to your place and we'll meet you there," said Lucius.

Severus nodded then looked up at the clock and saw it was 8 O'clock.

"It is late I'll see you all tomorrow sometime" said Severus.

He then stood up.

Lucius nodded to his friend.

while Draco and Narcissa hugged him goodbye.

Severus walked out of the drawing room down the long hallway, down the stairs and into the living room. There he made his way over to the fireplace; Severus took some floo from the mantel and stepped inside before saying.

"Snape house spinners end."

Before dropping the powder and disappearing in green flames.

* * *

 *****Snape house spinners end*****

Seconds later he reappeared in the living room of his home, he stepped out of the fireplace took out his wand and cleaned the soot off his robes just then a framed photo court his eye. Severus turned around and saw a photo of a smiling, laughing and happy Hermione who had her arm around a grinning Draco.

It was taken last month; at Draco's 19th birthday party Severus himself took the photo Severus picked it up and had a look at it.

"Forgive me Hermione" said Severus.

He knew tomorrow would not go well.

 _Salazar give me strength_ he thought.

Before placing the framed photo back on the mantel.

Severus then turned and walked out of the living room and up the stairs, down the hallway and into his room once inside he changed into his sleepwear and slipped in under the covers. Severus lay there thinking about his talk with Hermione along with the talk he had with the Malfoy's his last thought before falling asleep.

 _Tomorrow is going to be hell._

Review if you want more

* * *

Finished it on 14th/10/16

 **Page 18**


	10. Searching Part 1

Started it on the 14th /10/2016

 **DBW247:** From what I've read about Bancroft's School the school name I've chosen for the story is they start age is 7 to 18 meaning the school would start at year three

 **Note:** I am changing Severus location instead of him living in Cokeworth Great Britain he lives in Cradley Heath northwest of Birmingham.

 **Title:** SearchingPart 1 who Hermione was

 **Author:** David Boreanaz's wife247

 **Pairings:** none

 **Genre:** Drama

 **Warnings:** swearing OOC Draco

 **Rating:** T

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own harry potter

 **Intro:** Severus goes looking for Hermione yet winds up finding her friend Scotty and in doing so learn more about WHO Hermione was in her younger years before Hogwarts

* * *

 *****Sunday 1st of august1999, Snape's house Spinners end** **Cradley Heath*****

That morning at around 9 O'clock Severus woke, had a shower and got dressed, he then made his way out of his room, down the hall and down the stairs before turning right and walking into the kitchen/ dining hall. Where he began making himself breakfast, of eggs bacon and toast and a pot of black coffee to go with it.

 *****20 minutes later*****

He set the plate and cutlery along with his coffee onto the table and sat down. After breakfast he put the dishes in the sink wash dried and put them away before walking into the living room. He was about to go call the Malfoy's when the fire flared in the fireplace and out stepped the Malfoy family.

"Severus did you get a hold of Miss Granger?" asked Lucius.

"No not yet I was just about to head to London now" said Severus.

"However if I can't find her I may have to locate one of her muggle friends and see if they can locate her,"

Draco heaved a great sigh before walking over and sitting down.

"What is wrong Draco?" asked Narcissa.

"Nothing mother, I just wish we had some way of contacting her without getting muggles involved, even if they are her friends."

Narcissa walks over to him and kneels in front of him.

"Draco sweetie we will not give up on Miss Granger" said Narcissa.

While running her hand though her son's hair.

"You can count on it," said Severus.

"But for now I have to go find her, so you are welcome to wait here until I get back."

"Thank you" said Lucius.

While taking a seat.

"However I'm not too sure how long I will be so make your selves at home," said Severus.

As he stood up

He then surprised them by calling a house elf.

"Soot"

The elf popped in.

"Yes master" the elf squeaks.

"Soot I have to go out for a few hours please get my guest anything they ask for" said Severus.

"Yes master"

Draco looks up at tears were streaming down his face.

"What if she doesn't want the help then what I can't bear to watch her destroy her life" said Draco.

Narcissa feels her heart break at the pain in her son eyes. she then gathers him in her arms and rocks him back and forth while he cries on her shoulder, Lucius and Severus just watch as the boy no man they care for breakdown right before their eyes.

"I'm going to go get Miss Granger,"

Draco's head shot up.

"Can I come with you Severus?" asked Draco.

Severus looked at the young wizard and closed his eyes and shook his head, Draco lowed, his eyes. With that, Severus grabbed his car keys and changed is wizard robes with a wave of his wand they became a pair of black jeans and a high neck dark green button down top then left, closing the door behind him.

He got into his car and drove for 2 hours and 13 minutes.

 *****London/ Monocle Café ******

Severus made it into London at 11:30 he drove all around London looking for Hermione yet could not find her, so then he drove to the Monocle Café hoping she might have stopped there for lunch.

However, she was not there.

Therefore, he drove on to check out other café's that is when he stumbles on, the Breadline Café coming back from Monocle Café

* * *

 *****the Breadline Café*****

Severus spots Scotty entering the café, so he parks the car and gets out, and heads into the café, he looks around before seeing Scotty sitting in a corner booth at the back. The wizard walks over to the booth, and stands there.

"Mr. McLane."

The young man looks up.

"Oh ah hello Professor what can I do for you?" asked Scotty.

"I'd like to know more about Miss Granger if you don't mind sharing" said Severus.

"No of course not please won't you join me" said Scotty.

"Thank you" said Severus.

He slid into the booth across from him.

"So what is it you would like to know about my dad's girl?" asked Scotty.

Severus balled his hands into fist under the table while his face remand calm.

"How well you knew Miss Granger" said Severus.

"Well I know she started Bancroft's School when she was 7-year-old the year groups start at year three and goes up until year 13 while the start age is from 7 years to 18 years, we met in 1988 when Hermione was 8 not yet 9, and in year 4 D'Angelo I were 7 and in year 3 our first year, of Bancroft's School. Although we were in different years we all hung out together and even took Rose under our wing when she began her first year in 1989. Then after school, we would all go back to dads and hang out until 5 o'clock when he would take us home, we had that arrangement since D'Angelo and I started in year three. Then we included Rose in 1989 when she started school," said Scotty.

"So what was Miss Granger like in school?" Severus asked the young man.

"Oh from what we heard in her first year (year 3) she was dad's star pupil the top of her class according to dad and she was still the top of her class throughout the years until she left at the end of her Senior year (year 7) in 1991" Scotty told him.

"Sounds like she was an insufferable know it all from a very young age" said Severus.

Scotty frowned.

"Why do you call her that?" he asked the older man.

Severus looked at him,

"Well since her first day in my class she had this insufferable thirst for knowledge she would NEVER let another kid answer because her hand was always waving in the air, not only that but her and her classmates were always in trouble"

Scotty smiled.

"Sound to me as if she was a bit of a troublemaker."

"Indeed she was" said Severus.

"By the way have you heard or seen Miss Granger at all lately?" asked Severus.

"Not since yesterday why?" asked Scotty.

"I originally came here looking for her as I need to speak with her it's urgent, and I have no way of contacting her" said Severus,

"Here use my mobile Hermione's number is programmed in" said Scotty.

He took his mobile out of his pocket and handed it to Severus. Severus found her number and pressed call.

* * *

 *****Halfway house*****

Hermione was walking down the stairs, heading for the kitchen she had been in a BAD mood since she woke.

 _I cannot believe my bad luck out of ALL the people I had to run into yesterday, why did it have to be Snape, how the hell did Snape find me and who the hell did Snape think he was judging me on the way I lived my life. However, worst of all he dragged the Malfoy family into my business and brought up those bloody traitors' wizards. Hermione_ thought angrily

Her mind was still reeling when she heard her mobile ringing.

She stopped on the staircase took out her mobile and flipped it open, and smiled as she saw Scotty's number come up and pressed the button.

* * *

 ****start of phone call*****

 **Hermione:** Hello Scotty don't tell me you called because my darling Jason missed me already

Although her happiness was dashed and replaced with anger when instead of her friends voice she head HIS voice.

 **Severus:** hello Miss Granger

The witch's eyes widened as she recognizes the caller's voice, Hermione then walked down the rest of the stairs turns right opened the front door and stepped out closing the door behind her

 **Hermione:** Professor how the fucking hell did you get, a hold of my friend's mobile

 **Severus:** he gave it to me by the way he is here sitting across from me

 **Hermione:** Put Scotty on the fucking phone now

 **Severus** : watch your language Miss Granger

 **Hermione** : Yeah well, I do not give a flying fuck just put him on the fucking phone.

Hermione then heard the phone get handed back over she then heard Scotty's voice

 **Scotty** : Hey baby

 **Hermione:** Scotty honey what the fuck is the Professor using your phone for.

Scotty heard the anger in his girl's voice and took a deep breath

 **Scotty:** I met the Professor in London at Breadline Cafe

 **Hermione** : I do not care just tell me WHY he is using your phone

 **Scotty:** just simmer down and listen I am getting to that love; the Professor and I got talking. he said he wanted to talk to you but had no way of getting a hold of you so I gave him my mobile and told him to call you on it hang on love I think he wants to talk to you

Hermione once again heard the phone being, handed back over and once again heard Severus voice

 **Hermione:** what do you want?

 **Severus:** I wish to speak with you face to face where are, you at the moment

Hermione rolled her eyes but in truth, she was fuming.

 _Who does the professor think, he is and I cannot believe my boy would give that snaky dungeon bat his mobile so that Snape could call me._

The witch had gone quite for some time and Severus wondered if she was still on the phone.

 **Severus:** Miss Granger

 **Hermione:** WHAT

 **Severus:** where are you?

Hermione could feel the anger boiling inside her.

 **Hermione:** at my place

 **Severus:** I will pick you up from there then

 **Hermione:** NO, ah I will meet you at the café

Then she ends the call

* * *

"Bastard" Hermione whispered.

The 19-year-old was absolutely furious.

"I can't believe that guy I don't see him in over a year the suddenly bam he's in my life and tells me he disapproves of my behavior, who does Snape think he is my father" Hermione mumbled.

As she walked back inside and into the kitchen.

In attendance, she saw the other young troubled adults and teens. With them were the teen mums, Trisha holding her 1-week-old daughter Messiah.

Amber who was feeding her 3-year-old twin sons, Alex and Toby, while Anya burping Delilah her1 month old Daughter, as well as Savanna who was placing her two-year-old son Riley, in his high chair then there was Mary spoon feeding her fussy 6-month old daughter Belle.

As soon as the young witch walked in, Kathy could tell she was not in a good mood.

"Bad phone call dear?" asked Kathy.

Hermione looked up and saw Kathy. "

You could say that, listen I'm going to head out for lunch it's 12:00 already I don't know when I'll be back" said Hermione as she turned and walked back to the front door again. "

OK" said Kathy.

Hermione smiled before walking out and taking a cab to the Breadline Café.

* * *

 ***** the Breadline Café *****

Meanwhile Severus handed the phone back to the young man.

"Thank you Mr. McLane for allowing me to you your phone" said Severus.

"Your welcome, sorry I can't stay but I have things to do say hello to Hermione for me" said Scotty.

With that the young man stood up and left, just as he was walking out he ran into Hermione as she was walking in.

"Oh hey Hermione" said Scotty.

"Scotty hey, say is the bane of my existence still inside?" asked Hermione in a board tone.

Scotty smiled.

"Come on Hermione he isn't so bad but yes he is inside" said Scotty.

"Yeah well you would not be saying that if you had him as your chemistry teacher for 7 years," said Hermione.

She waved goodbye and headed inside she scanned the cafe and saw him seating in a corner booth at the back.

Hermione sighed.

Before walking over and sliding in across from him.

"Professor."

Severus smiled and set his mug of coffee down.

"Good Afternoon to you Miss Granger,"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yeah if you can call it that. Now what is it that you wanted to talk about?" asked Hermione.

"I need you to come back with me to my place we need to talk privately please," said Severus.

"Why what is there to talk about?" asked Hermione.

Severus sighed.

He could tell by her voice that Hermione was far from happy."

Therefore, he changed tactics.

"Or we could talk at your place"

Just like, she grew fearful, which made him wonder WHY.

"No, that will not be necessary I'll…I'll go with you to your place although I have no reason why you want to talk when there is NOTHING to talk about," Hermione empathize the word nothing.

"Oh believe me there is lots to talk about" said Severus.

With that he stood up and held out his hand.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and stood up, with that Severus guides Hermione out of the coffee shop and to his car.

When they got to the car Severus opened the passenger side door for her, Hermione looked at him for a second before getting in. Severus closed the door while Hermione buckled herself in, Severus then walked around to the driver's side and opened the door before getting in.

Afterwards he closed the door and buckled himself in before putting the key in the ignition and turning the engine on. With the engine started Severus put the car into gear, and drove off.

Review if you want more

* * *

Finished it on the 14th /10/2016

 **Page 13**


	11. Searching Part 2

Started it on 16/10/16

 **Title:** SearchingPart 2 confrontation

 **Author:** David Boreanaz's wife247

 **Pairings:** none

 **Genre:** Drama

 **Warnings:** swearing smoking OOC Draco

 **Rating:** T

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own harry potter

 **Intro:** Severus and the Malfoy family confront Hermione about her wild behavior and change in personality.

* * *

During the ride the car was silent, Hermione rested comfortably into the seat, laid her head back, and looked out the window at the passing buildings. At one, point Severus stopped at a red light and glanced over at the witch.

She caught his eye but looked away before bending down and grabbing her handbag looking through it, she found what she was looking for which was her cigarettes and lighter.

Pulling them out, she lifts the lid on the packet and took out a cigarette and lit it up before putting the packet and lighter back in her bag, then whines down the window so the smoke would not be in the car and bother Severus while he was driving. The light turned green again and Severus drove on.

Hermione blew out the smoke and sighed.

They were listening to the car radio when a song came on which made Hermione freeze up. She was horrified to realize that this song sounded just like how she felt she sat and listen until it got too much for her the words hitting to close to home.

 _No, no I do not want to listen to this_ thought Hermione, so she turned it off.

However, a second later, Severus reaches down and turned it back on again and gave her a look.

"Listen to the song because what the song is saying is the way your acting is not who you truly are."

Hermione was Furious.

 _Who does that mother fucking snake think he is,_

So to calm herself she took a drag of her cigarette even now she could feel how calm she was. After blowing out the smoke, Hermione glanced out the corner of her eye, where Severus sat it was then she noticed his jaw was clenched and he held the wheel in a death grip.

Hermione smiled.

 _Good my smoking's bothering him a least he feels how I'm feeling having to listen to this bloody song._

she sucked in the tobacco from the cigarette, what she REALLY felt like doing was to blow the smoke into the ex-Professor's face, but instead the pissed off witch turned her head and blew the smoke out the window.

* * *

 *****snaps house Spinners end** **Cradley Heath** ********

They arrived at Severus house at 2:00pm, as he was pulling into his driveway the song this is not me FINALLY ended much to Hermione's relief.

"THANK FUCKING MURLIN THAT SONG'S OVER WITH," she said furiously

Before exiting the car.

Severus took a few deep breaths before turning the engine off and exiting the car. Hermione stood by the hood of the car smoking her cigarette.

Severus closed the driver door, walked passed Hermione and towards the front door.

Before entering he transfigures his muggle clothes into a black robe.

Severus unlocked the door, opened it yet before he entered he looked back at Hermione STILL standing by the hood of the car.

"You coming miss granger?" asked Severus.

Hermione rolled her eyes and continued to smoke her cigarette before lagging up the pathway until she stood next to Severus, he nodded for her to enter first yet when she did Severus cringed when he heard her scream.

"OK WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON AROUND HERE"

"Hermione calm down Sis" Draco Pleaded

Hermione turned to face Draco and glared at him.

"Don't tell me to fucking calm down LITTLE BROTHER" Hermione seethed

"Miss Granger please refrain from talking to my son like that" said Lucius.

"We are here to help you my dear" came Narcissa's motherly voice.

Hermione gave Narcissa a tight smile.

"Thanks but no thanks Mrs. Malfoy I can take care of myself" said Hermione.

"I beg to differ" Draco scoffed.

"What you don't think I can take care of myself?" asked

"No I don't I mean look at your life Hermione your working 3 jobs, you're also the one out drinking clubbing smoking and swearing so you tell us what's going is it something to do with the war or maybe Scar head and weasel"

Hermione's head turned to Severus.

"YOU TOLD THEM." She screamed.

Severus sighed.

"I don't want to argue with you so please would you sit down and hear us out?" Severus asked her.

As he closed the front door, walked over and sat in the armchair across from the sofa.

"NO FUCKING WAY YOUR GONNA TEL ME WHY THEY ARE HERE PROFESSOR AND YOU GONNA TELL ME NOW" yelled Hermione.

"Hermione just sit down" Draco ordered angrily

Hermione glared daggers at Draco, before coming around the sofa and sitting opposite them all.

"Yes he did tell us Miss Granger only because he was worried about you we all are." Narcissa said softly

Hermione looked at the older witch.

"Thanks but no thanks I'll live my life the way I wish,"

"But if you continue down this distinctive path you'll die you do know that" said Draco.

"All of you PLEASE stop worrying about me I'm fine" said Hermione.

This time it was Lucius who spoke up.

"We do not think you are fine Miss Granger what happened to you during the war for you to become what you are aside from what my crazed sister in law did to you?"

Hermione sat there and stared at Lucius she was TRYING to keep the anger she was feeling rising up inside of her, from spilling over once again.

 _Who does Lucius think he is_ thought Hermione.

She then turned to Lucius "Pray tell Mr. Malfoy what, do you THINK I am."

However, Severus spoke up.

"You're a rebellious selfish young adult witch who does not care if she destroys her life with the destructive behavior and is disrespectful to those who are trying to help her."

Hermione smirked.

"Oh I'm sorry but you know what all of you can go to hell."

With that she stood and walked out of Severus's house, slamming the door behind her.

Hermione took out her mobile and called a cab sometime later it pulled up, Hermione got in and said "to Westminster London".

The driver nodded and drove the 2-hour dive back to London.

Hermione never saw Severus watching from the window

Meanwhile back inside, The Malfoy's looked at each other.

While Severus rested his forehead on the cool window pain

"She is never going to trust me again" whispered Severus.

Luckily, for Severus no one heard what he said.

Draco looked at his father the elder could see the worry in his child's eyes.

"She's furious dad she could hurt herself in her anger we really should go after her"

He stood up and made his way to the front door.

However, Severus grabbed his arm, Draco turned his head and looked at Severus.

"Let her go Draco" said Severus in a somewhat sad tone.

Anger flashed in the young wizard's silver eyes.

"You may not care about her safety…." said Draco angrily.

As he pulled his arm out of the older wizard's grip.

Hearing Draco say that, did not go well with Severus,

 _Who does Draco think he is telling me that I don't care about Miss Granger's safety_ thoughtSeverus?

He then grabbed Draco's arm again and spun the wizard around so that he was facing him, while saying.

"Don't you dare tell me I don't care about Miss Granger."

At that point the Malfoy's realized that Severus was in love with Hermione, Draco looked from the closed door and then back to his ex-professor's face, Draco eyes widened, and he then slummed back against the door before saying in a shocked voice.

"You love her."

Severus realized his dark secret was exposed; loosened his grip of the wizards arm before turning around and walking off through the hidden door in the wall. After the realization, set in they all looked at each other.

Lucius cleared his throat.

"It's best if we leave now"

Draco looked back at his father.

"What about Hermione."

Lucius sighed.

"She could be anywhere now Draco"

"I don't care we should go look for her" said Draco.

Lucius new that his son will not rest until they went out looking for her.

"We will later I Promise" said Lucius.

They walked back to the fireplace grabbed some floo powder and stepped inside Lucius dropped the powder before saying Malfoy manor the green flame engulfed the family.

Review if you want more

* * *

Finished it on 16/10/16

 **Page 6**


	12. Searching Part 3

Started it on the 16th /10/16

 **DBW247:** Ok guy's I'm gonna change the ending of this chapter I do like it but I have a great new idea and it won't leave me alone so I hope you like the new ending and from this chapter onwards the rest of the other old chapters will be tweaked with new ideas

 **Title:** searching part 3 Party time

 **Author:** David Boreanaz's wife 247

 **Pairings:** Hermione/Jason

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Warnings:** Drug swearing Drinking

 **Rating:** M

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own harry potter

 **Intro:** furious with both Severus AND the Malfoys Hermione heads to hells gate but the night goes differently then she expected

* * *

 *****London halfway house*****

Hermione made it back to the halfway house at 4:00pm paid the driver and got out.

She was still in a foul mood as she walked the path up to the front door, slamming the door open Hermione walked in and slammed it closed. Before stomping up the stairs but stopped when she heard Violet voice.

"Hermione honey are you alright?"

Hermione spun around on the middle stair.

"I'm fine I'm going out in 5 hours don't wait up"

With that said the witch spun back around and ran up the stairs down the hall and into her room slamming the door closed.

Hermione put her hand bag on her vanity table and flopped back on her bed.

 _Meddling Snape why can't he not leave me alone_ thought Hermione.

Weary by her afternoon with Severus and the Malfoy family the witch fell asleep only to be woken up by her mobile ringing 5 hours later at 9:00pm.

Hermione rubbed her eyes yawned cleared her throat and answered.

* * *

 ****** start of phone call*****

 **Hermione:** hello

 **Jason:** Oh, I am sorry honey were you asleep

Hearing the sleepy tone from Hermione

 **Hermione:** Jason

 **Jason:** yeah it is, did you not see the number

 **Hermione:** no I'm sorry and yes I was asleep but I'm glad you woke me because I'm thinking about heading out right now and going to distress myself after the afternoon I had so thanks for the wakeup call

 **Jason:** why what is wrong

He heard her sigh

 **Hermione:** Severus is bloody pissing me off

Hermione heard Jason's voice go from sympathy to anger

 **Jason:** what has he done?

 **Hermione:** he is trying to run my life and now has got my best friend from my boarding school and his parents involved

 **Jason:** want me to kick his ass for you, sweetheart

Hermione laughed.

 _Yeah sure muggle against wizard I wander who would win_ Hermione thought sarcastically

 **Hermione:** no that is alright but what you can do is come to hells gate with me tonight

 **Jason:** sure love I'll be there do you want your boys and your girl to know

 **Hermione:** yes, please honey

 **Jason:** do you want me to pick you up

 **Hermione:** no that is OK I will meet you there in 15 minuets

 **Jason:** see you then

 **Hermione:** OK bye

 **Jason:** bye baby girl I love you

 **Hermione:** you to

 *****End of phone call*****

* * *

Hermione gets up from her bed and strips down to her underwear she slips into a pair of black skintight leather pants the paints looked to have, been painted on they were so tight, then walks over to the closet and takes out a gold and red corset top.

Hermione looked at it but seeing the color of it only made her angry for she was remind of her schoolhouse, Harry, and Ron. Hermione took out her wand from her handbag and changed the color from red and gold to silver and green.

When the color was, changed Hermione put her wand back in her bag then put the corset on. With the corset on, she used a bit of wand less magic to make the silver lace tie itself. Once dressed Hermione grabbed her black pair of ankle boots from the bottom of the closet, sat down at her vanity table and put them on, she tuned on the seat and takes her wand out and uses a straightening charm on her hair, when she finished, she once again put her wand back in her bag, and then she put a bit of make up on.

When that was all done Hermione put on her black sunglasses walked over to her closet, got out her long black leather jacket, and put it on before buttoning it down to her waist. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror.

She was ready for a night of relief from the stressful afternoon. She then grabbed her handbag and walked out of her room and down the stairs.

"Whoa Hermione" said Amanda as she laid eyes on her friend.

The witch smiled at her friend before walking out the door.

Hermione called a cab, which arrived 5 minutes later, Hermione got in and told the driver where she wanted to go.

15 minutes later she arrived at the club.

* * *

 ******Hells gate*****

When Hermione arrived at the club at she checks her watch and saw it was 9.20, she exits the cab after handing her fee over, the driver pulled away from the curb seconds later Hermione's face lights up when she sees Jason's car pull up, and saw her boys get out along with her girl.

"Hey good looking" said Jason.

Hermione smiled and walked over to Jason when he was in reach she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss then kissed her boys and her girl.

"You're looking smoking hot tonight love," said Rose.

Hermione smiled.

"Thanks shall we go?" asked Hermione.

"Lead the way Hermione," said Scotty and D'Angelo.

"I'd follow you into hell any day," said Jason.

They all laughed

Hermione kissed Jack before she and the others entered the club.

The music was pumping and people were dancing.

 _Ah home_ thought Hermione.

She and Rose hung up their jackets up before they and the guys made their way over to the bar where Jessica was working.

"Hey sugar" said Hermione.

While the rest of them took seats on the bar stools.

Jessica spun around.

"Hey hun what are you doing here you're not scheduled to work tonight?" asked Jessica.

she leaned over the bar and kissed Hermione

"Oi Jess cut that out that's my girl," said Jason mockingly.

Jessica pulled back from kissing Hermione.

"In here Jason she belongs to EVERYONES" said Jessica.

Who lent in for one last kiss when she pulled back she looked at Hermione and everyone else.

"So why are you here on your night off sweetie?" asked Jessica.

"I'm distressing" said Hermione.

"Bad day?" asked Jessica.

"Yes very" said Hermione.

Jessica smiled.

"You'll have three free drinks as your tab has not been cleared yet,"

Then turned to make Hermione her drink.

"Well we are going to rectify that later now aren't we" Hermione said seductively

She winks at Jessica

The other sat there with their dropped jaws

Jessica just smiled.

"I can't wait" she said Slyly.

Hermione slowly turn around and observed the crowed of people dancing.

Shaking himself out of his shocked state Jason turned to Hermione.

"We're going to go dance OK" he told her.

"OK I'll be there soon," said Hermione.

Therefore, the others went onto the dance floor.

Meanwhile Hermione continued to watch.

The club was not as packed as it always is on Friday nights but still there were many people there.

Jessica turns back to Hermione.

"Here is your fruit tingle" said Jessica

Hermione smiled.

Took the glass from her before slipping off the stool.

"Hey can I leave my bag with you?" asked Hermione.

"Sure girl" said Jessica.

She took Hermione's bag and put it on a shelf under the bar.

"Thanks" said Hermione.

Before walking onto the dance floor.

Just then a song began playing called _**what you have done**_.

Hermione closed her eyes took a drink of her cocktail and moved to the beat of the music. Not to fair from where she was dancing were Rose the boys and

As Hermione was dancing two men came up to her one wrapped his arm around her and pulled her flush against him Hermione opened her eyes took another drink of her cocktail and smiled.

"My names Brian and he's David mind if we join you?" asked Brian.

Hermione smiled.

"Be my guest" said Hermione.

David pulled Hermione to him while Brian wrapped his arms around her from behind.

Jason turned and looked over at Hermione sandwiched between the two men.

"Having fun love" he called over to her over the loud music.

She turned and nodded.

The three of them danced together with Hermione grinding her hips on both of them, making both men throw their heads back and groan.

Hermione smiled.

Jason looked over and called out to the two men.

"Don't worry guys she does that to me as well in fact she can make any man or woman go crazy,"

Unknown to Hermione someone was watching her.

Severus slipped into the club 3 minutes after she got there.

Thus he witnessed the kiss between her and the barmaid, he moved through the club making sure he was out of her eye line and went to sit in a seclude part of the club watching her.

Severus was surprised to find her in such a club, he left at around six to go find her and talk some sense into her, which thanks to The Four-Point Spell, he located her in the club. Severus sat and watched her.

He watched as the two muggle men that were with her laugh.

Hermione smiled.

"Dam straight I can make my guys and my girls go wild."

Jacob Jessica's brother was walking around when he crossed over to the bar, his sister tapped him on the shoulder making him turn.

"What Jess?" asked Jacob.

"Did you see Hermione's here?" asked Jessica.

"No, where is she?" asked Jacob.

"Over on the dance floor sandwiched between David and Brian" said Jessica.

Jacob spotted Hermione and stood there watching her.

"Trust those to get my girl before I even see her," said Jacob.

"She brought her friends as well Scotty D'Angelo Rose and Jason" said Jessica,

"Bloody hell more competition for my girl"

Jessica gave snort.

"I will tell you what I told Jason when he saw me kissing Hermione" said Jessica.

"What's that little sister?" asked Jacob.

"I told them in this club she belongs to everyone" with that Jessica walked off

After the song finished they all walked over to the bar to get another drink.

"Hey devil woman" said Jacob.

Hermione smiled and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"So what will it be?" asked Jessica.

"Beer thanks Jess," said Brian and Jason.

"Coke and rum thanks" said David.

"A southern comfort" said Scotty and D'Angelo.

"Orange cruiser" said Rose.

"I'll have another cocktail and my hand bag," said Hermione.

She grabbed her drink along with her handbag and walked off to the lounge and sat on the sofa, suddenly another song began playing.

Hermione sighed.

She set her bag and drink on the table then took out a cigarette and lighter before lighting the cigarette and taking a drag. Hermione took out her bag of speed and ecstasy tablets took two of each and drowned them with her cocktail immediately she felt the buzz she always gets from taking them.

Afterwards Hermione walked back to the bar and handed Jessica her bag before walking off bag to the others coming upon where they sat Hermione smiled

stood on the table, and started to dance Brian and David along with her friends walked over, sat on the sofa, and drank their drink while watching her.

Hermione smiled.

When she saw them Then stepped on to the sofa before straddling Brian waist, she began moving, and grinding on him Brian let his head fall back and closed his eyes.

Hermione looked over at David and smiled while gliding her right hand up his thigh until it got to his waist and as she moved to the beat of the music on Brian her hand began playing with David.

Her friends were whistling and catcalling.

Sandra laughed as she walked over to them with two jugs of water and some glasses. "Dame love you make every guy ...

"and girl" said Rose.

"...and girl here who watches you dance like that hot under the collar," said Sandra.

Hermione throws her head back and laughs.

After the song finished Hermione got up off Brian grabbed her bag and glass and walked back to the bar she handed her bag back to Jessica before moving back to the dance floor where another song began playing called live free or let me die.

Hermione hardened her dance moves the other songs were dances of sexuality and seasonality however this one was about releasing her anger meanwhile Rose and the boys continued to watch Hermione as they sat on the leather sofa.

Sandra walks passed and slapped Hermione's ass, which only made Hermione smile and shake her ass a little more. Hermione lost herself in the beat but she was concentrating on the words of the song.

For her the song rang true they could not take away her strength they could not even fix the broken veins and to her there was nothing left to fight for at least not any more, that's what she wanted she want to live free and do as she pleased otherwise they should just let her die.

She was living by no rules but her own she had seen so much and gone through so much life was too short to worry about anything. In the year after everything happened she had learned to live for the moment and not for the here and now.

At the end, Hermione sang the last part

"Live free or let me die

Live free or let me die

Live free or LET ME DIE," screamed Hermione

After the song ended, another sexy song came on called for your entertainment by Adam Lambert

Hermione looked up at Jake the DJ and smiled.

"I LOVE YOU JAKE."

Hopping up onto the platform and began dancing.

Severus watched with narrowed eyes yet in the end he was fed up with her behavior stood up from his hidden place and marched though the throng of dancers,

Hermione froze when she saw WHO was coming towards her.

Review if you want more

* * *

 **END NOTE** : I did not want to chop this chapter but it was becoming 14 pages long and my readers have expressed their dislike for long chapters in the past

Finished it on 18/10/16

 **Page 10**


	13. Searching Part 4

Started it on the 18th /10/16

 **DBW247:** guys this is just the ending of the last chapter that's why its short the next chapter will be the old one but tweaked with new idea's

 **Title:** searching part 4 snapes offer

 **Author:** David Boreanaz's wife 247

 **Pairings:** none

 **Genre:** hurt/ comfort

 **Warnings:** Drugs

 **Rating:** M

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own harry potter

 **Intro:** after arguing with Hermione once again Severus finally gets a glimpse of the broken witch inside and offers his help Hermione too drained to fight finally gives in

* * *

Hermione stood on the platform and stared at him.

"What the fuck are you doing HERE?" she asked.

Well hopping off the platform.

"I need to speak with you privately" he told her.

"I don't care what you want you obviously didn't care when you involved the Malfoy's in my business" Hermione whispered angrily.

"We care we don't want to see you like this you're a bright person Miss Granger why can't you see we're only trying to help." Severus whispered

Over where the boys and Rose sat, Jason saw the altercation.

"Hey guys I'll be back" he told them

Jason made his way through the crowed and over to his clearly destressed girl

"Everything ok here baby girl?" he asked.

However, when he saw WHO she was auguring he understood.

"YOU" he growled.

Severus just narrowed his eyes

"What the HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Jason yelled.

Severus just stood glaring daggers at Jason but Hermione could feel the magic static in the air

Finally, he answered.

"What I'm doing here is NONE of YOUR concern sir"

Jason growled and balled his hand into fists.

Feeling the tension in the air Hermione stood between the two and wrapped her arms around Jason's neck and smiled Jason glanced down at her and smiled.

"Jason please, go back to the others while I go talk with the Professor ok cause the sooner I do the faster he'll go"

Jason sighed.

"Fine whatever"

Hermione got this wicked smile on her face before bring Jason's head down to her level and smashing her lips against his.

Jason smiled into the kiss before pulling her closer and deepening the kiss.

Severus snarled and crossed his arms.

When they pulled back both were out of breath and smiling.

"Now go already"

Watching Jason leave Hermione turned back to Severus, the smile and happiness gone.

"Is there some place more quite?" he asked her

Hermione rolled her eyes, and left.

Severus followed her it was then he noticed she led him to the back of the club.

"What is this place?" he asked.

As they both walked in.

"It's what we call a backroom" said Hermione.

Who closed the door and lent back against it?

"Now what the hell do you want?" she asked.

"I want to apologies I never meant to upset you but we are all concerned you may be able to fool others but I can see you're in pain its why your lashing out and I suspect its why your behavior has changed drastically you lost someone didn't you Miss Granger?" he asked softly

Hermione closed her eyes as her night mares played behind them.

"What did Mr Potter and Mr Weasley do?" asked Severus.

He was expecting another blow up but instead what he saw boke him a lone tear ran down her face.

"I can't talk about it I just wanna forget please" Hermione begged.

She then opened her eyes which were sparkled with tears

Taking out a handkerchief he handed it to her, Hermione took it and whipped her eyes before handing it back to him.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to break like that Professor" said Hermione wrapping her arms around herself.

"Yet now thanks to you my club buzz has gone so I don't feel like staying" said Hermione.

"Would you like me to drive you home?" asked Severus.

"I don't wanna go home" said Hermione.

"Then would you like me to call Draco and see if you can stay with him for tonight

"No thanks it's… she checked her watch…10:20 I don't want to wake them" said Hermione.

 _Wow it's only been an hour_ she thought

"Well ok but I won't leave you alone in this state and I do NOT trust your ex teacher or your friends to take care of you?"

She glared at him yet silently agreed with him.

 _In their current state even they can't help_

"Your welcome to stay with me I have a spare room you can use for tonight then tomorrow we can head to the Malfoys" said Severus

Hermione smiled.

"Thanks professor"

Knowing her eyes were puffy and red Hermione takes off her sunglasses and put them on to hide her eyes The pair left the room and made their way back towards the main part of the club and headed over to the bar.

"Hey Jess"

"Hey babe what can I get you?"

"Just my bag thanks love"

You leaving already its only 10:20pm

"I know but seems I'm not feeling good" said Hermione

"Ok bub take care."

She handed Hermione her bag

"I will and tell the others I said bye"

Jessica nodded.

Hermione with Severus walked over to the rack put on her coat buttoned it and tied the sash together they stepped outside the night air hitting Hermione.

"Hey love your heading home early" said Jack.

"Yeah not feeling to good" said Hermione

"Get well soon love" said Jack

Hermione smiled.

"This way Miss Granger

He put a hand on her lower back and guides her over to his 4 door silver sedan opening the door Hermione gave him a grateful smile and got in, Severus closes the door as Hermione straps herself in. walking around the front of the car and got in behind the wheel straps his self in put the key into the ignition and turns the key.

The engine roars to life he put the car into drives pulls away from the curb and drives off into the night.

"Miss Granger it's going to be 2 hours before we get back to my place so please get some rest I will wake you when we arrive" said Severus.

Hermione nodded got comfortable in the chair and closed her eyes.

Review if you want more

* * *

Finished it on 18/10/16

 **Page 5**


	14. A morning at Snape's part 1

Started it on 20th/10/16

 **DBW247:** The info on speed and ecstasy I got off the net. As well on how to treat it but I'm sorry if it's wrong the story has a whole even if it been re written a few times is the first time I'm writing a story like this so please don't judge me to hash on my info. also I will repeat what I said in my first chapter I DO NOT CONDONE DRUGS its only for a story that is all. Severus has studied muggle drugs but not the illegal type that Hermione took. In my story muggle equipment like mobile computers and the like CAN work with magic

 **Title:** A morning at Snapes

 **Author:** David Boreanaz's wife 247

 **Pairings:** none

 **Genre:** Drama

 **Warnings:** drugs

 **Rating:** M

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own harry potter

 **Intro:** Hermione spends the early morning at Severus's place

* * *

 ******Monday 2** **nd** **August1999 snapes place Cradley Heath *****

Severus drove into his drive way 2 hours later at 12:20am he parked the and turned the engine off. Un bulking himself he turned to see Hermione on the way had fallen asleep he gave a small smile before getting out of the car.

Softly closing the door Severus made his way around the car and over to the passenger side door and opening it.

"Miss Granger" Severus said softly

While shaking her shoulder

Hermione stirred and opened her eyes.

"We're here" said Severus

Stepping back to allow Hermione room to get out.

Hermione nodded sleepily.

Unbuckled herself grabbed her handbag and got out of the car with Severus closing the car door behind her.

Together they made their way up the path to the front door, unlocking the door Severus opened th door an allowed Hermione to enter first, afterwards Severus walked in and closed the door. Hermione feeling a little bit more awake looked around after Severus turned the light on.

"Um I think I found my favorite room" she exclaimed.

Looking about the living room and seeing the rows and rows of shelves with books on them.

Severus chuckled.

"Thank you Miss Granger, now if you'll follow me" he said

Hermione followed him through the door in the wall and up the stairs.

Once upstairs they headed down the hallway

"The bathroom on the left and here is my old room if you need anything my room just next door" said Severus.

As they came to stop right outside Severus's old childhood bedroom, Hermione did get a chance to reply as she felt her stomach churning and raced to the bathroom seconds later Severus could hear her throwing up. After some times he heard the tap running then saw her emerge seconds later looking pale.

"Is there anything I can get you Miss Granger?" asked Severus.

"Some toast and tea to settle my stomach"

Severus nodded and called Soot.

Seconds later the elf pop into the hall way.

"Yes master what can Soot doo for you,"

"Soot meet my guest Miss Granger"

"Good morning Miss" said Soot.

"Uh um hello" said a dumbstruck Hermione

"Miss Granger will be staying for the night she is not feeling all that well so could you make her a slice of toast and some Tea,"

"Right away sir"

So with a pop he was gone it was then Hermione found her voice although it was raw from throwing up.

"YOU OWN A HOUSE ELF!" she cried.

"Yes I do he's been with me since I was a child" said Severus.

He knew Hermione may blow up at him when she learned the he too owned a house elf as he had heard her campaigning for free elves when she was in school

"Uh I can't deal with this I'm going to bed."

With that she turned and walked into Severus old room never hearing Severus reply after closing the door Hermione took her coat off and hung it up before taking her wand out of her bag and changed her club outfit into a pair of Sweat pants and tank top before put her wand back in her hand bag. Hermione then makes her way over to the already made bed pulling back the covers Hermione climbed in propped up the pillow and sat back against the headboard.

A few moments later Scoot popped in a tray in his hand.

"Here is miss's toast and tea" Soot squeaked.

Hermione gave him a small smile.

"Thank you" she said while taking the tray from him.

"Can I get you anything else miss"

"No thank you" said Hermione.

Soot nodded and popped away.

Hermione sat and ate her toast and drank her tea as she did she felt the warm liquid make its way down her raw throat.

 _That feels better_ she thought

After the toast and tea Hermione set the tray on the bedside table and snuggled down under the covers and closed her eyes.

Hermione woke an hour later drenched in sweat as the nightmare continued to plague her, pulling back the covers she grabbed her handbag and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

Severus woke with a start 30 minutes later.

 _Somethings not right_ he thought

As a sudden chill ran down his spine, so he throws back the covers and puts on his night robe and goes in search of the ominous feeling making his way out of his room the first thing he did was check on Hermione.

"Miss Granger" he said Softly.

While knocking on the bedroom door unfortunately he got no answer so instead he opened the door and pocked his head in however the bed was empty so closing the door he went down the hall to see if she may have gone downstairs for a drink. As he was heading do the hall he noticed the bathroom door ajar.

He looked at it curiously.

 _She would have closed it properly if she need to use the bathroom it normally left open otherwise_ he thought.

Stepping closer to the door Severus slowly opened it and he had to hold on to the door frame because what he saw shocked him to the core, Hermione lay on the bathroom floor a bottle of vodka and a bag of tablets next to her.

 _For the love of merlin_ Severus thought with horror.

Coming out of his shock Severus raced over to her prone body and checked her pulse it was there but weak he lightly slaps her yet she did not rouse he banish the half empty bottle of vodka and shrank the bag of tablets and put them in his pocket. he then saw her handbag on the sink counter and shunk it before putting it in his pocket, then picked hermione up in his arms, none verbally transfigured his night robe into muggle clothing none verbally summoned his phone and put it in his pocket and Dis-apparits to the St Thomas' Hospital.

Review if you want more

* * *

 **DBW247:** Sorry if I got Dis-Apparited and Apparited around the wrong way and sorry if its spelt wrong those two spells confuse me

Finished it on 25/10/16

 **Page 5**


	15. Hospital Stay Part 2

Started it on the 25th /10/16

 **DBW247:** this one is a long one as i took the ending of the last chapter and put it as the begining of this one and the last chapter went from 11 pages to 5 pages so an extra long chapter for this one sorry to the readers who hate long chapters

 **Title:** hospital stay part 2

 **Author:** David Boreanaz's wife247

 **Pairings:** none

 **Genre:** hurt comfort/ Angst

 **Warnings:** swearing

 **Rating:** M

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry potter

 **Intro:** Hermione is rushed to the hospital by Severus where she is treated for an overdose of drugs and alcohol ours later she wakes and wonders where she is

* * *

 ******St Thomas' Hospital******

When Severus got to the Hospital he rushed inside.

"Someone please help" he called.

The receptionist behind the desk took one looked at Hermione and called a doctor. Moments later the doctor rushed in and took one look at Hermione then looked at Severus.

"Do you know what happened?" asked the Doctor.

Whose name was Keith O'Brien.

"I found her lying on my bathroom floor a half empty body of vodka and these were lying next to her" said Severus

Who took out the bag of tablets from his coat pocket

Dr O'Brien took one look at the 2 types of drugs in the bag and called a nurse

The doctor looked stunned.

"I need a bed in here now" called Doctor O'Brien.

"Right away," said a Nurse

She brought a bed into the lobby.

"Lay her on it" the nurse instructed Severus.

The wizard did as instruct and laid Hermione on the bed.

"What's her name?" asked Doctor O'Brien.

"Her name is Hermione, Hermione Granger," said Severus.

"How old is she" asked Doctor O'Brien.

"She's 19" said Draco.

"Hermione can you hear me my names Doctor O'Brien" said Keith.

As he lifted her eye lid but her eyes were rolled back in her head.

"She's unconscious she needs to be pumped take her down to the E.R tell them we have a 19-year-old girl with a possible drug and alcohol overdoes" said Doctor O'Brien.

Hearing the word overdoes hit Severus like a stunner to the face.

 _Drugs and alcohol oh Miss Granger what happened to make someone as bright as you have to take drugs yet also not realize how dangerous mixing the two can be_

Severus watches on helplessly as they wheeled her away to be treated

"What are they going to do to her?" asked Severus.

"They're going to try pump her stomach and flush the drugs and alcohol from her system, now does she have family here?" asked Doctor O'Brien.

"I'm not sure we haven't really spoke about Her Parents so I cannot say if they still live here or not" said Severus.

I've known Miss Granger since she was 12 although I don't know much about Miss Grangers life now other then she works 3 jobs she's very privet about her life" said Severus.

Keith nodded his thanks.

Then walked off to the E.R

Meanwhile Severus stepped outside pulled out his mobile and dilled Draco mobile number

* * *

 ****** Malfoy manor east wing*****

Draco lay sleeping only to wake when his mobile rang groaning he looked at the clock and saw it was 2.15am

 *****beginning of phone call*****

 **Draco** : Hello

Severus could tell he had woken the boys

 **Severus** : Draco it is Severus I need you and your parents to come to St Thomas' Hospital in Westminster.

That got the boys attention and he sat up in bed.

 **Draco** : why what, happened Severus

 **Severus** : it is Miss granger

Draco heard what his godfather said and his heart dropped.

 **Draco** : Hermione…my sister what happened to her

 **Severus** : I cannot say just get yourself your mother and your father here now

 **Draco** : I am on my way

* * *

Draco pressed the end call button on his mobile, throws back the bed covers and stands up he grabs his wand transfigures his night clothes into a muggle clothes. Once dressed he Apparits to his parents' bedroom in the north wing and begins to knock franticly

Seconds later Lucius's sleepy eyed face appeared behind the bedroom door.

"Draco do you realize what time it is?" asked a Sleepy Lucius.

"I know father I'm sorry it's just I got a call from Severus not that long ago say about a minute ago" Draco informed His father.

When Lucius heard this he was wide awake.

"Severus Draco did you just say Severus?" asked Lucius.

"I did," said Draco.

It was then Draco heard his mother.

"Lucius what's going on?" asked Narcissa.

Lucius turned his head.

"it's Draco dear he said that he got a call from Severus about a minute ago."

"Draco what wrong sweetheart" said Narcissa.

Who slipped out from under the covers put on her night robe and walked over to the bedroom door

Severus saw Narcissa face appear beside her husband's.

"Where was Severus calling from?" asked Narcissa.

As she walked Draco into the bedroom and sat him on the edge of the bed.

"St Thomas' Hospital in Westminster" said Draco.

"WHAT" they both yelled.

"What in Salazar's name is he doing there?" asked Lucius.

"I don't know when I asked him why he was there all he said was its Miss granger I'm guessing he found Hermione he wants' the three of us to go there now" said Severus.

 ******15 minutes later*****

The two elder Malfoys were dressed in muggle clothing and together they all Apparited to the hospital.

* * *

 ********St Thomas' Hospital*********

It was 2 30am when they arrived at hospital, the minuet they Apparited, Narcissa and Lucius and Draco Hurried into the hospital lobby, where they found Draco talking with someone.

"Severus." they called.

The man turned to see his friends and Godson

"Narcissa Lucius Draco."

"What has happened Severus?" asked Narcissa.

As she and the others rushed over to him.

The man Severus was talking to turned around.

"Dr I'd like you to meet my friends Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy their son and my godson Draco Malfoy

"Hello I' am Keith O'Brien and I have been looking after Miss Granger."

"Hello" said Narcissa, Lucius and Draco,

"Please doctor tell us what has happened?" asked Draco

"Miss Granger had a drug and alcohol overdoes," said Doctor O'Brien.

"D…Dr…drugs?" asked a devastated Draco.

As he dropped into the chair behind him.

"Yes and alcohol. The drugs found in her system were speed and ecstasy They looked at him.

All four looked like they lost a family member.

" Doctor you can die from an overdose right?" asked Severus.

"This is correct Mr. Snape however luckily enough she was breathing but Unconsciousness when you brought her in"

"May we see her?" asked Draco.

"Not at the moment she is still being treated, and when it's over she'll need to stay in the hospital for a few hours she should be able to leave around lunch," said Doctor O'Brien.

"If miss Granger is to stay here I would like to pay for her to have a privet room," said Lucius.

"Alright follow me and we'll get the paper work done," said Keith.

Draco and Narcissa sat and talked with Severus while waiting for the doctor and Lucius to get back.

"Drugs Miss Granger was taking drugs," said a shocked Narcissa.

She could not believe that such a which as bright as she was would take drugs.

* * *

 *****15 minutes later*****

Doctor O'Brien and Lucius returned.

"The papers have been filled, now all we can do is, wait" said Doctor O'Brien.

He then left to tend to other patients.

By the time, the treatment had been finished and Hermione was, wheeled to her privet room it was going on 2:45am.

A nurse came over to them.

"She is sleeping but you may go see her" she told them.

The Malfoy's and Severus walked with the nurse to Hermione's room when they got to the privet room the nurse opened the door. As they stepped in they saw Hermione laying on her back with a drip in her arm.

"It's giving her fluids and nourishment" said the nurse.

Who saw the Malfoys and Severus's confused looks?

she left them alone.

They walked in closing the door behind them then brought four chairs over and sat down, the elder Malfoy's and Draco on Hermione's left with Severus on Hermione's right, Draco took a hold on Hermione's hand and held it with both of his own he brought her hand up and kissed her knuckles.

"Stay strong Sissy I can't lose you" whispered Draco.

Hermione stirred in her sleep and mumbled.

"Draco"

Draco and the others looked at her in surprise.

"We're all here Miss Granger" said Lucius.

He reaches over and brushed the fringe from her eyes.

Hermione groaned and turned her head away.

For the rest of the morning hey all stayed with her, until 6:00 when a nurse came in and politely asked them to leave. They each stood up both Lucius and Narcissa kissed Hermione's forehead. While Draco kissed and caressed her cheek.

"I'll see you soon Sis" he told her.

The Malfoy's then walked out but stopped when Severus wasn't joining them, they turned back and found him just standing there watching her.

"I should have check your bag the moment you got to my place Severus.

"Forgive me Miss Granger" whispered Severus.

Before he bent down and lightly brushed his lips against her own.

With that, he straightened up and walked out with the others.

"Let's go," said Severus.

He walked and closed the door.

They walked down the hall and back into the lobby they then walked out of the hospital and ducked into the side Ally where they all Dis-Apparited

 *****6 hours and 45 minutes later*****

At approximately 9:00 Hermione woke from her slumber to an unfamiliar room.

"Huh where, where am 'I?" asked a drowsy Hermione.

She suddenly started to panic.

"What is going on what happened to me why am' I here."

"You're in the hospital darling, you had an over does" said a soothing voice.

It was then something registered in Hermione's sleepy fog mind.

 _Wait I know that voice_ thought Hermione.

She then turned her head and saw Jessica Davis standing at the head of her bed checking her I.V

Hermione blinked trying to wake her mind up from what she was seeing.

"Jessica…. what…what are you doing here?" asked Hermione.

"Scratch that how the hell did I get here and WHY am I here?" she asked her friend.

Jessica smiled.

Yet Hermione could see the disappointment in her eyes, Jessica took the drip from Hermione's arm before answering.

"Sweetheart you were brought here because you had an overdose."

 _An overdose how, could I be so stupid_ thought Hermione

Hermione lay there her face in her hands

Jessica saw Hermione's distress and ran her hand through her brown curly hair trying to calm the young teen down.

"Shh sweetie your safe now" Jessica soothingly told her.

She then smiled.

"To answer your other question, I work here at the hospital drawing the day, my shift started at half past 5 this morning. I was the one to tell your visitors to leave and have been caring for you for the past 11 hours, although when I learned it was you, I was looking after I was shocked. Then when I read your chart and saw you had overdosed I was devastated wondering if you would pull through."

"I'm sorry to put you through that and you said visitors what visitors"

Hermione sighed.

Then pulled her hands away from her face.

Then it clicked.

"Wait a second I was staying with my ex chemistry professor Severus Snape is he the one who brought me here?" asked Hermione.

Yet before Jessica answered

She heard the deep voice of the man in question.

"I was Miss Granger"

Hermione looked over and saw Severus in the doorway then turned away in shame

"Miss would you mind if…" Severus trailed off when he saw the nurse.

"wait you're the nurse from this morning?" he asked.

"I' am" said Jessica.

"If memory serves me correctly you're also the barmaid from the night club hells gate"

Jessica's eyes widened

"Uh yes I am" she said Slowly.

"Severus Snape" he said.

While holding out his hand.

"Jessica Davis, nice to meet you" said Jessica.

"Miss Davis would you mind if I had a moment alone with Miss Granger.

"Not at all"

"alright sweetheart I got to go be back in a little while"

She raised the top part of Hermione's bed so that she was sitting up kissed her forehead and left the room Hermione didn't miss the raised eyebrow from Severus at the PDA between the two ladies.

Afterwards Jessica left the room closing the door behind her

"Why did you do it Miss Granger?" asked Severus.

While walking over to her and taking a seat by her bed

"I wanted it all gone I didn't want to have to keep seeing it Everytime I closed my eyes" said Hermione

Severus grew concerned, yet before Hermione answered there was a knock at the door.

"Come in"

The door opened.

"Sorry love but you have visitors" said Jessica.

"Who?" asked Hermione.

"The same visitors who came to see you this morning with Mr Snape"

"Ok let them in"

To Hermione's shock in walked the Malfoys.

"Hermione" said Draco

As he rushed to her bedside

He hugged her, while whispering in her ear.

"Do not ever scar me like that again."

Hermione pulled back, her smile slipping from her face.

"Your safe now it ok" Draco whispered.

Hugging her to him once again and kissing her head.

Jessica watched the whole scene with a smile.

Hermione pulled back and looked up at him.

"Severus called us after you were taken to be treated and we came straight away dad is even paying for this room, we all stayed until 6:00 when a nurse said we had to leave" said Draco.

Looking over at Severus she said.

"You should not have done that."

"Why not?" he asked.

"I didn't want none of you to see how far I had fallen from the person you all knew me to be" said Hermione.

Tears streaming down her face it was then Jessica stepped forward.

"Sir she's been though a lot please do not upset her more"

Severus turned to see Jessica walk over to them.

"Draco this is my friend Jessica Davis she was the one to tell you all to leave," said Hermione.

Hermione watched as they shook hands but could tell Draco was angry.

"Draco please do not be angry with Jessica no one knew of what I was doing."

Draco sighed.

"We were all worried when you overdosed" said Draco.

Hermione looked down ashamed at how she treated them all when all they tried to do was help.

Just then Doctor O'Brian walked in.

"Good morning Miss Granger I'm Dr O'Brien" said Keith.

He picked up her chart and had a look. While continuing speaking.

"If Mr. Snape here had not found you and brought you here, you would have been dead" he informed her.

Suddenly there was a shocked gasped from the doorway.

"What happened" asked several voices.

Hermione was shocked to see Jason the boys and Rose in the doorway.

They all turned to see Jason Scotty D'Angelo and Rose standing in the doorway.

"Guys what are you doing here how, did you know I was here?" asked Hermione.

"We didn't love," said Jason.

As He and the others walked in and over to Hermione.

"We came to talk to Jessica and see if she knew where you were, since you left the club early last night we wanted to see how you are, we've been looking for you since 9 this morning."

"Hermione who are they?" asked Draco.

Who was standing at the head of the bed with his arm around her shoulder.

He recognized 1 as her coworker Scotty.

"Oh sorry bro these are my friends Rose D'Angelo and you know Scotty next to him is his father Jason,"

 _These were the people Severus met_ he thought.

Meanwhile his anger began boiling.

 _How could Hermione hang out with people who let her do this to herself._

He smiled and shook their hands.

Then they greeted Jessica, the young woman returned the greetings

Hermione then remember what Draco had said and looked around the room, then at Lucius,

"Mr. Malfoy Draco said you paid for my room but why?" asked Hermione.

"I thought you would prefer to have a privet room away from others," he told her.

Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat; she then gave them a smile.

"Thank you"

Your welcome another thing we were hoping you would accept the offer of staying at Malfoy manor" said Lucius.

"Hermione gave them a weary look.

"Why would you wanna help me I'm just a screw up and I've been so disrespectful to you all why do you want to help me?" Hermione cried

Draco put a finger under his chin and lifted her head so she was looking at him; then caressed her cheek and hair.

"because we care and love you." Said Draco

"We want to help you and the manor is the best place you need to get away from London and everything that is a reminder to your pain," said Lucius

"How long would you want me to stay?" she asked

Hearing such defeat broke their hearts.

Narcissa smiled.

"For as long as you need my dear for as long as you need

But Jason did not like that idea.

"Why go so far away Hermione when my place is closest."

Severus clenched his jaw.

"As my friend said Jason Hermione needs get out of London if she is to fully recover"

No one missed Severus's slip up.

Every eye in the room widened at how Severus addressed Hermione.

He called me by my name, and most surprising, is Severus is not letting me go with Jason. Wow, he really does care Hermione thought.

The witch then turned to her ex.

"Jason I need to get away I need to get better being in London isn't helping it making me worse I have to leave" said Hermione.

"But sweetheart" said Jason.

He was desperate to keep his baby girl with him and could tell she was slipping away from him again.

"I'm clinging on to the past if I stay here any longer, our relationship has been over since August 1995 although I still loved you and was happy to see you after 5 years it's part of the past now as is my close friendships."

She was looking at Rose D'Angelo and Scotty when she said that.

"It is all in the past, a past I've been cling onto for far too long it has to end I need to start anew somewhere away from my past. I'm not that girl anymore I can't cling to the past I know that now, as much as I love you all your part of my past that I've been clinging to I can't be around you anymore please leave" said Hermione

"Hermione don't push us away please" her friends cried.

"Baby girl I can't let you go I've just found you again" said Jason.

"Your making this a lot heard then it needs to be Leave NOW" Hermione angrily told them.

However, nobody moved.

Severus glared at the others.

"I believe Hermione asked you all to leave."

Jason huffed then he and the others glared at Severus before being ushered out of the room by the doctor, and Jessica who closed the door behind them.

"Oh Miss Granger by the way here is your handbag" said Severus.

Taking the item out of his pocket resized it and handed it to her.

"Thanks Professor" said Hermione

She took her handbag and opened it but froze when she saw the drugs in her bag.

The others looked at her.

"Miss Granger what's wrong?" asked Lucius.

Hermione just turned her bag upside down.

They watch as the drugs fell out of the bag along with the cigarettes lighter and wand, it was then they saw Hermione's hand tremble as she eyed the drugs Severus quickly scooped them up off the bed

Severus put the lighter in his pocket.

Then with his bare hand incinerated the cigarettes, along with the drugs.

"What the fuck Professor."

Hermione suddenly became angry as she watches the drugs and her smokes turn to ash

"They are the reason you are here in the first place Miss Granger by the way how did the vodka bottle hand up in my bathroom?" asked Severus

"I used my wand to conjure the vodka bottle."

Lucius sighed.

before stepping over to the bed.

"This is for your own good."

He then picked up her wand and slipped it into the front pocket of his jeans.

Hermione's gratefulness towards Lucius melted away when she saw him take her wand.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" asked Hermione angrily.

"Taking your wand so you don't tempt yourself with conjuring up drugs alcohol or cigarettes beside you're a muggle born I'm sure you can survive without your wand until you have recovered," said Lucius calmly.

 _Fucking hell now how is 'I supposed to keep the pain away_ thought Hermione.

She sighed before pulling back the covers.

Then walked over and grabbed PJ's she wore before coming here and walked off to the bathroom but she stopped just before she walked in, and looked at Narcissa.

"Mrs. Malfoy could you give me a hand."

The older witch nodded.

Walked over to the young witch then walked into the bathroom with her. Once inside Hermione tuned to face the blond haired witch.

"Would you be able to clean then transfigure PJ's for me please?" asked Hermione.

"Of cause dear" said Narcissa.

She then used her wand to wash and dry the clothes.

"So what would you like to wear my darling?" asked Narcissa.

Hermione stood and stared at Narcissa shocked that she was being addressed so informal but smiled

"A pair of blue jeans and a long sleeved cream top please" said Hermione

Afterwards the older witch transfigures the PJ bottoms and silver and tank top into the blue jeans and long sleeved cream top. Then with another wave of her wand, a clean red bra and panties appeared on top of the clothes. Hermione saw the color and was instantly remind of Gryffindor and her two ex-best friends.

Narcissa saw the look on Hermione's face.

"What is it Hermione?" asked Narcissa.

Hermione looked at the witch.

"Could you change the color to green please"

Narcissa nodded.

Waved her wand and the color changed from red to green.

"Is that all you'll need dear?" asked Narcissa.

"Yes it is thanking you," said Hermione.

Narcissa nodded.

Before walking out of the bathroom and into the room.

Meanwhile Hermione closed the door before stripping off the hospital gown and stepping into the shower stall.

Once inside the shower, Hermione tuned the taps on and washed her hair then her body. Afterwards she rinsed off, turned the taps off and stepped out of the shower.

She dried off before getting dressed. When she finished changing, she walked out and saw them all waiting for her.

"Are you ready to go Miss Granger?" asked Lucius.

Hermione looked up from fixing up her outfit and brushing her still wet hair from her face.

"Ah um yes I am."

Narcissa then used her own wand and did a drying spell on Hermione's hair.

After that, they all walked out of the room and back down to the lobby where Hermione discharged herself. Once Hermione finished signing the discharge papers, they walked out of the hospital.

Review if you want more

* * *

Finished it on 26th/10/16

 **Page 17**


	16. Moving Part 3

Started it on 28th /10/16

 **Title** **:** moving part 3

 **Author:** David Boreanaz's wife 247

 **Pairings:** none

 **Genre:** general

 **Warnings:** none

 **Rating:** K

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry potter

 **Intro:** Hermione goes back to her half way house to pack for her move to Malfoy manor

* * *

While they were standing outside Hermione turned and looked at Severus.

"Professor I was wondering if before we go to Malfoy manor can we drive past the place I'm staying at please so that I can get my belongings?" asked Hermione.

"Of cause Miss Granger put first we must head back to my place for my car as I did not bring it with this morning" said Severus.

Hermione looked surprised for a second.

"Oh alright then and thanks professor"

Together they all made their way to the side of the hospital away from the eyes of muggles.

"We'll meet you at Malfoy manor Miss Granger" said Lucius.

Hermione nodded

He then surprised her by giving her a hug and kissing her forehead.

Narcissa smiled and gave her a hug.

"You're not alone my dear we'll help you through this." She whispered to the 19-year-old

Hermione could feel tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. After the hug Hermione pulled back and smiled, she then looked over at Draco. The young blond haired wizard smiled and hugged her while whispering in her ear.

"I'll see you shortly sis, remember you don't have to hide from me you don't have to be afraid because I'm always here to look out for you."

"Thank you Draco" said Hermione.

She then kissed his cheek and stepped back.

They watch as the Malfoys Disapparit away, after they saw the Malfoy family off Severus turned to Hermione.

"Shall we go then Miss Granger?" asked Severus.

Hermione nodded.

Severus took Hermione's hand before Disappariting back to his place in Cradley Heath.

* * *

 ******Snapes place Cradley Heath******

The pair apparat into Severus's living room then make their way over to the front door and head outside, Hermione makes her way over to the car while Severus locks up after locking up Hermione hears a click and sees the car unlock.

Smiling Hermione got into the passenger side strapped herself in and closed the door.

She watches Severus walk around the front of the car open the door get in and close the door before strapping himself in and putting the key into the ignition and giving it a turn, the car roared to life.

Severus backed out of the drive way and took off down the street.

On the way, Hermione gave Severus the direction to the halfway house.

* * *

 *****halfway house Westminster London*****

2 hours later at 11:30am, they pulled outside the house.

Severus stopped the car, and was surprised to find he had parked outside a halfway house, he recognized the type of house, for he himself lived in one for a few weeks after running away from home when he was 13.

"You live in a halfway house?" asked Severus.

As he turned to look at Hermione, the witch did not look at him, instead she just took off her seat belt; Hermione knew he wanted to ask her how come she was living like this she could tell by the tone in her voice.

Thankfully, he decided against asking his question, which she was grateful for because she did not know how she was going to answer him without telling him the truth. A truth she would rather not deal with right now.

or ever Hermione thought.

The witch just gave him a sad smile and stepped out of the car; Hermione then turned back and spoke to him.

"I'll only be a moment" she said.

Before closing the car door.

As she made her way up the path she noticed the van had gone.

Thank Merlin I do not think I could have dealt with the goodbyes.

She made her way up to the front door unlocked it and made her way inside and up the stairs.

Once upstairs Hermione made her way down the hall and into her bedroom, where she began packing, her clothes along with her toiletries into a suitcase After that, Hermione turned and began grabbing the little memories she had scattered around her room, which were manly photos from her vanity table.

After gathering up her photos and wrapping them in their old tissue paper she placed them in her suitcase before zipping the suitcase up, looking up she saw her trunk at the end of her bed

How the hell am I going to get this to the car she thought.

Leaving the suitcase on the bed she made her way out of her room and down the stairs walking to the front door she stuck her head out and called to Severus.

"Professor I'm going to need your help"

Severus got out of the car and made his way up to the house Hermione stepped inside.

"I'm gonna need you to take my trunk" she told him

He nodded and followed her up the stairs

They made their way down the hall and into her room he took one look at her trunk took out his want and pointed it at the trunk.

"Reducio."

Walking over he picked up the now shank trunk and put it in to his pocket

"Is there anything else you need?" asked Severus.

"No thank you I had put an Extension Charm on my suite I'll be back out in a few minutes"

Severus nodded and left the room he made his way down the hall down the stair and out of the house and back over to his car.

* * *

Back up in Hermione's room, she re gathered her belongings the walked over to her vanity table and opened her secret compartment in her vanity table that had once housed her drugs, but unknown to everyone it also held something else Hermione reach into the draw and pulled out a black pocketknife. The pocketknife belonged to her father he used to use it when he went for fishing and camping trips.

She picked it up, held it close to her heart, and closed her eyes.

Hermione put it in her pocket picked up her suitcase and walked out.

Once down stairs Hermione grabbed a piece of paper and pen and left a note.

 **Dear Kathy and Violet**

 **I've decided to leave London I find it is NOT helping me to recover instead I'm getting worse so I'm going to go live with a friend and his parents so please do not worry and thank you both for everything you have done**

 **Love always**

 **Hermione**

After writing the note, she turned and walked out locking the door of behind her. When Hermione got close to the car, Severus popped the boat and got out he walked over to her.

"Here Miss Granger let me grab that" said Severus.

He took the handle of the suitcase, nevertheless in doing so he grabbed Hermione's hand that was still holding the handle.

Hermione was shocked that she dropped the suitcase.

"Oh I'm sorry Professor I don't know what's with me" said Hermione.

She could feel her heart rapidly beating in her chest at the feel of his hand.

What is wrong with me thought Hermione.

"That is quite alright Miss Granger," said Severus.

He bent and picked up the suitcase.

"Why don't you get back into the car while I put this and the trunk in the boot."

Hermione nodded.

After getting into the front passenger seat and strapping up, she closed the door. A few seconds later after putting the suitcase and resizing the trunk and putting that next to the suitcase into the boot Severus got behind the wheel closed the door strapped himself, in and drove off.

On the 2-hour drive back to Severus's house Hermione was quite she just rests her head on the headrest and looked out the window. Every now and then Severus would glance her way, he could tell by her face and posture that something was on her mind he also saw that her hands were shaking and that she was fidgeting in her seat. As Hermione closed her eyes she heard Severus voice.

"Miss Granger is you alright?" asked Severus.

He took his hand off the wheel and laid it on her thigh.

Not expecting that Hermione jumped and opened her eyes before turning her head.

"Sorry Professor what did you say?" asked Hermione.

"I asked you if you're alright," said Severus.

Hermione hesitated with her answer.

"Y…. yeah I'm fine" she replied.

She then glances down at her right thigh to see Severus has yet to remove his hand. Then suddenly Severus removed his hand and put it back on the wheel.

Hermione turns and looks back out the window.

Severus glances one more time at Hermione.

 _Something's going on there has to be a reason for the Drugs and Alcohol and for living in a halfway house, it is more than the war and Potter and Weasley_ thought Severus.

* * *

 *****2 hours later/ snapes house Spinners end Cradley Heath ******

At 1.50pm they had arrived back at Severus's house, Severus parked the car then popped the boot, they got out walked to the boot of the car. Hermione was about to grab the suitcase and trunk but instead Severus reach into the boot and got them out before closing the boot lid then locking the car.

He looked at her.

"Shall we.?" He asked.

Hermione nodded then followed him inside.

Once inside Hermione closed the door before glancing at her watch to see it was 1.50pm. Hermione then walked over to the fireplace where Severus was standing now dressed in a black robe, in his hand he was holding her now shrunken suitcase and trunk he placed them in his pocket however before she could step into the fire place Severus grabbed her hand.

"Miss Granger is you feeling OK?" He asked once more.

Hermione looked up at him she tried to hide her pain and sadness from him but it was no use Severus saw right though her, he was surprised when he looked into her eyes. He saw none of the thirst for knowledge nor any happiness he used to see in her eyes the energy she once had was gone he saw nothing just a black emptiness.

Severus shook his head then stepped into the fireplace. When in the fireplace he turned and held out his hand. However, seeing, as Hermione was not going to take his hand he withdrew it. Instead, Hermione grabbed some floo powder and stepped in next to Severus. Hermione then felt Severus grab her free hand and in laced their fingers.

She felt her heart stop.

What the fucking hell is going on he's being so kind I've never none the professor to be this way but he did tell me he was concerned about me but does that mean he cares for me I mean really cares for me thought Hermione.

Hermione was still thinking about everything only to be, brought out of her musing by Severus's voice.

"Miss Granger"

Hermione shook her head and looked up at him she then realized he was waiting for her to throw the floo powder. She felt her face heat up then dropped the floo powder.

"Malfoy manor"

In a green flash of flames, they were gone.

Review if you want more

* * *

 **DBW247:** I've chopped this so the next part of this story will be the next chapter

Finished it on 28/10/16

 **Page 8**


	17. Malfoy Manor part 4

Started it on 29th/10/16

 **Title:** Malfoy Manor part 4

 **Author:** David Boreanaz's wife 247

 **Pairings:** none

 **Genre:** hurt/Comfort

 **Warnings:** depression

 **Rating:** M

 **Disclaimer** **:** I do not own harry potter

 **Intro:** Hermione moves in with the Malfoy family however her first night does not go so smoothly

* * *

 *****Malfoy manor Wiltshire England *****

Moments later the pair appeared in the fireplace of Malfoy manor.

Hermione sighed.

Let go of Severus's hand before stepping out of the fireplace Severus followed suite when they did they were greeted by the Malfoy family

Draco walked over and gave Hermione a hug then pulled back and looked at her. he saw that look in Hermione's eyes it was as if she was looking through him not at him. Severus meanwhile walked over to Narcissa and Lucius.

"How was she when we left?" whispered Lucius

"Not good" said Severus softly.

"Why?" they asked.

"Well when we got to the place she was staying in it wasn't a friend place or anything like that it seems that Miss Granger has been living in halfway house for the past year" whispered Severus.

"A halfway house?" asked Lucius.

"But why does she not live with her parents or buy a place of her own." Narcissa whispered.

"I have no idea," whispered Severus.

He then took out her suitcase, and trunk, and enlarged them. Narcissa then looked over at her son and his best friend.

"Draco dear please take Miss Granger to her room."

Draco nodded.

He walked over to Severus, took out his wand and pointed his wanted at both items

"Levioso"

the suitcase and trunk stated to float in midair before walking over to Hermione with both suitcase and trunk following behind, Draco put his arm around her and walked up to his wing.

* * *

 *****East Wing*****

Once in the east wing, Draco walked Hermione down the hallway and opened the door to the room Hermione would be staying in.

"Here you go sis," said Draco.

Hermione walked in and looked around.

"Is there anything you want changed while you're here darling?" asked Draco.

As he set the suitcase on the for poster bed and set the trunk next to the bed.

"Yes I want everything black," said Hermione.

Draco looked at her in shock but pulled out his wand and changed the color from Slytherin green, to black after it was done Draco looked at Hermione.

"Would you like me to help you unpack."

Hermione shook her head no.

"Alright then I'll leave you to it," said Draco.

He then kissed her cheek and walked out closing the door behind him.

After Draco, left Hermione walked over and closed the curtain making the room dark and shutting out the light.

 _Perfect dark and black just like the way my soul feels_ thought Hermione.

As she walked over to the bed and began unpacking everything.

Afterwards she took out the pocketknife from her pocket and flip open to the knife, she sat on her bed and looked at it. the hand that held the knife tightened as she struggled with what she wanted to do. In the end, she closed the pocketknife, put it away under the pillow, and lay down.

She lay on her back and looked up at the ceiling.

Thoughts ran through her head thoughts about her stay at the manor of Draco, and most surprisingly of Severus. However, the one thought that was clear in her mind was of her life.

 _What a mess my life has been I know they wanna help but I know I'm too far gone to be helped Merlin I need a drink and some drugs not to mention a smoke_ thought Hermione and with that she fell asleep.

* * *

Hermione did not know how long she slept however; she woke by knocking on her door. Hermione sat up.

"Come in."

The door opened and to her surprise, Severus stuck his head in.

"Miss Granger dinner is ready," said Severus.

 _What dinner how long was I sleeping for_ she thought

"Oh H…. how…. long….h…. have…I... Been… asleep?" yawned Hermione.

Severus smiled at the witch and answered

"8 hours Miss Granger it's 9:50 in the evening"

Hermione's eyes widened then nodded and yawned once more.

she shook her head before swing her legs off the side of the bed. Standing up she made her way over to him.

"Have you been here this whole time?" asked Hermione.

"I have" replied Severus

Hermione was so surprised she didn't know what to say.

So instead didn't say anything just walked with Severus from the east wing down to the dining hall where the Malfoy family was waiting for the two of them.

* * *

"Good evening Miss Granger," said Lucius.

As he saw Hermione and Severus walk into the dining hall.

Hermione nodded.

then sat down next to Draco but across from Severus.

"How was your rest dear you slept for 8 hours and missed lunch" said Narcissa.

Hermione smiled.

"Fine thank you sorry I slept for so long"

Draco took a hold of Hermione's hand.

"Don't be sis you obviously needed it" said Draco.

Hermione nodded.

Breezy then walked in and served them their Dinner.

All the way through meal, everyone kept looking at Hermione.

Feeling eyes on her Hermione looked up and saw them looking at her.

"What" snapped Hermione?

No one said anything until Draco spoke up.

"Herm what's been going on with you for the past year we want to know?"

Hermione looked at him.

"There's nothing going on I'm fine," said Hermione.

"I don't think you are Miss Granger otherwise you would not be taking the muggle drugs drinking the muggle Alcohol or smoking muggles cigarettes" said Lucius.

"You have changed Miss Granger," said Severus.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Like I told you 2 days ago Professor, war changes people" said Hermione

"Well then what happened in the war to change you?" asked Narcissa.

Hermione looked over at the blond witch.

"I'd rather not talk about it" said Hermione.

"Talking about it with help honey" said Draco.

Hermione turned her head and looked at her best friend.

"Draco sweetheart you know I love you but do me a favor and LAY OFF" yelled Hermione.

With that, Hermione pushed back her chair and walked out of the dining hall and back to her room.

* * *

She walked in and slammed the door shut.

Hermione then walks over to her bed and throws herself on the bed puts her face into the pillow and screams. Afterwards she rolls over and looks up at the ceiling.

 _Why do they bother I am never going to get better I cannot be saved_ thought Hermione?

* * *

Meanwhile back in the dining hall the Malfoy's and Severus were all still sitting at the table.

"Well that went well," said Draco sarcastically.

"Draco" Narcissa scolded her son.

Lucius sighed.

"How in Merlin's name can we help her if she doesn't tell us what's wrong."

"I don't know but whatever we do we better do it soon before something even worse happens" said Severus.

Draco looked at his godfather.

"Severus what could possibly be worse than Hermione's overdose?"

Severus looked at Draco.

"How about Miss Granger killing, herself."

Draco's face paled.

While just the thought of it sent ice cold chills down Severus's spine.

Lucius then stood up.

"I'm going to call the rehab center at St Mungo's Hospital see if I can get her admitted maybe there she can get the help she needs"

The others nodded.

The wizard walked out and up to his study, while Severus Narcissa and Draco stood up and walked out. Draco went back up to his room while Severus and Narcissa sat in the parlor room talking about Hermione and trying to figure out what was wrong with her.

* * *

"I always thought Miss Granger was a smart sensible witch I never in my wildest dreams thought she would be like this and to think it's been happening for a year and no one ever knew about it "said Narcissa.

Severus nodded.

"When I found out she had overdosed I was in shock" said Severus.

"Well that's over with now she's here with us safe and I know Lucius will do everything in his power to find a way to help her" said Narcissa.

For the rest of the evening that was how it went Narcissa and Severus talking about Hermione Lucius contacting the rehab center and making appointment for Hermione.

Meanwhile Draco and Hermione were in their rooms.

* * *

Draco sat at his desk looking at the photo album that held photos of him and Hermione; the photos began at a Malfoy family outing when they began their friendship up to the photo of them at Draco's 19th birthday earlier this year.

 _Sis can you not see that we love you and are trying to help_ thought Draco.

As he traced a finger over Hermione smiling face, the photo was of him Hermione and his parents standing in the snow.

While down the hall in Hermione's room. Hermione lay under the covers asleep yet it was not peaceful the 19-year-old began groaning and kicked off the blanket before rolling on to her front she had been tossing and turning most of the night.

Review if you want more

* * *

Finished it on 30th/10/16

 **Page 7**


	18. Back in the Hospital Part 5

Started it on 30th /10/16

 **DBW247:** ok I did do research on this but not sure if it correct but hey it's a story it doesn't need to be accurate

 **Title:** back in the hospital part 5

 **Author:** David Boreanaz's wife 247

 **Pairings:** none

 **Genre:** friendship/ drama

 **Warnings:** Drug and Alcohol withdrawals depression swearing

 **Rating:** M

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry potter

 **Intro:** Hermione soon finds herself back in the hospital aftersuffering from withdrawals

* * *

Around 11 in the evening Hermione woke up suddenly her body from head to toe was covered, in sweat, the witch groaned as she sat up. She could feel the sweat running down her back her palm felt clammy and sweaty. so she swung her legs over the side of the bed and put her head in her hands. She stood up but suddenly felt dizzy and collapsed.

* * *

Meanwhile in Draco's bedroom a few doors down the 19-year-old was still sitting at his desk when he heard the soft thumb.

 _What was that_ he thought.

When he heard the thumb he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. His eyes suddenly widened.

 _Hermione_ he thought frantically

The wizard jumped from his seat and flew out of his room and down the hall.

* * *

He burst into Hermione's room and found her lying on the floor.

"HERMIONE" yelled Draco.

He then raced over and knelt beside her, he rolled her onto her back and cradled her in his arms.

"Mother father Severus!" Draco yelled

Draco's terrified yell alerted his parents and Severus, moments later they were standing in the door way.

Severus saw Hermione and ran over he picked her up and laid her on the bed.

"She sweating too much" he then touched her forehead.

she's got a fever," said Severus.

"What's coursing this?" asked Narcissa.

"It's the Physical Withdrawal of both the drugs and alcohol; I have to get her back to the hospital "said Severus.

He picked her up and carried her out of her room with the Malfoy family following behind Severus made his way down the staircase through the manor and into the palor.

* * *

They all stepped into the fireplace Lucius dropped the floo.

"Severus place." Said Lucius

 ******* **Cradley Heath ******

When they got to Severus's house, they immediately transfigured their robes into muggle clothes and walked out the front door and got into Severus's car. Hermione was strapped in the middle between Draco and Narcissa. While Lucius sat in the front seat, when everyone was in the car and strapped in Severus drove the 2 hours to the hospital.

* * *

 *****Tuesday 3** **rd** **August 1999 St Thomas' Hospital*****

Severus arrived at the hospital at 1:00am, parked the car in the carpark, and they all exited the car. Severus lifted Hermione into his arms and kicked the car door closed before running into the hospital lobby with the Malfoys right behind him.

Severus quickly walked up to the reception desk.

"I need to see Doctor O'Brien" said Severus.

Seeing the woman in the man's arms she knew it was serious

"I'll page him please take a seat" said the receptionist

Severus nodded.

Walked over and sat down with Hermione in his lap, the Malfoy's followed and sat down across from Severus all wearing concerned looks on their faces

 *****15 minutes later******

Keith walked into the lobby Severus was the first to see him.

"Doctor" said Severus.

Keith took one look at Hermione and called for a bed.

A Jessica wheeled the bed in, yet when she saw Hermione her eyes clouded with pain.

 _Not again_ she thought sadly.

Severus placed her on the bed.

Take care of her Miss Davis"

Jessica nodded.

Then wheeled Hermione away.

"Tell me what happened?" asked Keith.

"We're not sure," said Severus.

"I was in my room when I heard a soft thump I somehow knew it was Hermione so I ran from my room but when I got to her room I found her on the floor, I then called to my parents and Severus," said Draco.

"I checked her over and realized she had a fever and that she was sweating and that's when I knew she was having withdrawals," said Severus.

"Thank you" said Keith.

He walked off down the hall and into the room where they had Hermione.

"Nurse we need to tranquilizeher before she gets any worse then she is" said Keith.

"Right" said Jessica.

Keith left to inform the others.

Just after the Jessica, hooked Hermione up to the drip full of Benzodiazepines.

"Dad look it's the doctor" said Draco.

They all stood up.

"What's happened?" they asked.

"We had to put her in a moderately sedated state and she needs to be like that for a week until withdrawal is complete we put a drip in her and that drip is feeding her a class of medications known as the Benzodiazepines for the alcohol withdrawal and after that we'll detox her to help with the drug withdrawal."

"Thank you" said Severus.

"One of you can stay with her overnight if you like," said Keith.

They all looked at each other.

But it was Lucius who spoke.

"You should stay Severus."

The black haired wizard looked at his friend.

"You sure?" asked Severus.

Lucius nodded.

"All right then" said Severus.

"OK I'll have another bed moved into the privet room that she was stay in just yesterday said Keith he then walked away.

They looked at the clock on the wall it was late 1:30am to be exact.

they all left Severus walked to his car while the Malfoys Dis-Apparited home.

* * *

 *****2 hours later3:30am *****

Severus returned to the hospital at 3:30 and shown to Hermione's room.

When he walked in, he saw Hermione laying on the bed, the bed for him lay next to her on the right.

Closing the door, Severus walked over to the other bed, and put the duffel bag down before sitting down he took Hermione's hand between his own and kissed it. For an hour Severus just sat there watching her, at one point in time he looked at the clock on the wall to see it was 3:30am.

Severus let her hand go before taking his duffel and moving into the privet bathroom.

 *****4 minutes later*****

Severus walked out dressed in black PJ's and towel drying his hair afterwards he set the towel on the end of the bed he then sat on the side of Hermione's bed and took her hand in his once again.

"Forgive me Miss Granger," whispered Severus.

He looked at her and lent in and brushed hair from her face before giving her a light kiss on the lips.

Severus then lay on the other bed still holding Hermione hand.

Review if you want more

* * *

Finished it on the 30th /10/16

 **Page 5**


	19. Life at Malfoy Manor part 1

Started it on the 30th /10/16

 **David Boreanaz's wife247:** sorry if my lyrics are crap I have not written a song for quite some time so I am a little rusty

 **Title** **:** Life at Malfoy manor part 1

 **Author:** David Boreanaz's wife247

 **Pairings:** Severus/Hermione

 **Genre:** Romance/friendship/hurt and comfort

 **Warnings:** cutting self-loathing Severus OOC

 **Rating:** M

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry potter but I do own the lyrics in the songs called never alone cutting up my soul

 **Intro:** Hermione has return from the hospital and settles into to life at Malfoy manor yet her first day isn't so good as memories plague her mind so she turns to cutting herself

* * *

The week-long stay at the hospital was unpleasant for Hermione as she had to have detox every morning and Benzodiazepines every evening for the rest of the week the only good yet surprising thing was knowing Severus stayed right by her side thought the week of her treatment her favourite time of day were the visit from the Malfoy family.

they visited every day until visiting hour were over.

Hermione continued seeing her friend Jessica everyday as Jessica was the nurse assigned to look after Hermione she would see Jessica, every morning when she came to change her drip from Benzodiazepines over to detox.

The young woman had not been pleased at seeing her girl once again in the hospital but continued to be professional towards Hermione; yet was still loving and kind to the young teen.

It had been surprised to Severus as he observed the interaction between the two young women it saw it once before when Hermione was first admitted to the hospital yet now he thought about it the way they interacted with each other was not the interaction of close friend more like girlfriends.

Hermione's treatment went on for a week.

* * *

 ******Tuesday 10** **th** **August 1999 St Thomas hospital *********

It was 9:00 in the morning when Hermione woke her drip had been removed 30 minutes ago. She even had a scowling from Jessica that she didn't want to see Hermione in the hospital ever again. Hermione laughed and hug her friend receiving a light kiss on the lips from Jessica before she left for her morning rounds.

Severus who sat by the window drinking his morning coffee and reading the paper raised and un noticed eyebrow at the display the two young women showed each other

"Oh I can't wait to get out of here" said Hermione.

Severus chuckled.

Hermione turned and glared at him before getting out of bed and grabbing the bag Narcissa brought for her yesterday and headed into the privet bathroom.

"Yes it would be good to get out of here" said Severus.

The 39-year-old had been up since 7 and in that time he had showered dressed and pack his duffle then sat and waited for Hermione to wake.

"Professor" said Hermione.

Who was standing in the doorway to the privet bathroom.

Severus looked up.

"Yes Miss Granger"

"Um thank you for staying with me but why you didn't have to" said Hermione.

Severus smiled.

"You're welcome I care for you a great deal and did not want you to go through your treatment alone"

Hermione blushed.

She smiled one last time before closing the bathroom door.

After she was gone and he could hear the shower running he beat himself up entirely over his answer.

 _Great going Snape why don't you just tell her right out you love her after all its the truth not to mention you've secretly been giving her puppy eyes all last week when she sleeps or when she not looking she'll catch on soon and then you're really screwed_ Severus told himself.

 *****5 minutes later*****

Hermione walked out dressed.

Meanwhile Severus had finished his coffee and now stood with his duffle in hand.

"Shall we go?" he asked.

"Please I need to be rid of this place" said Hermione.

With that, they walked out and Hermione once again discharged herself they walked out of the hospital and over to the car park were Severus car was, Severus put his duffle in the back seat and they got in and strapped up.

Once strapped in Severus drove out of the car park and drove all the way out of London. Hermione looked at the review mirror and saw London behind her.

"Good riddens London." She whispered

Severus smiled.

Hermione saw this and smiled.

 _She has a beautiful smile_ thought Severus.

 _He looks much younger and good looking when he smiles_ thought Hermione.

She then realized what she was thinking and blushed turning her head away and looking at the window, meanwhile Severus continued to drive the 1hour and 49 minute, drive to Malfoy manor.

* * *

 *****Malfoy manor** **Wiltshire, England*****

It was 10:54am when Severus pulled up in front ofMalfoy manor, and then transfigured their muggle clothes into that of his normal black robes and for Hermione a beautiful sunset orange robe.

Hermione smiled.

"Thank you and it's my favourite colour."

Severus smiled.

"Really, well your welcome, oh by the way as you are no longer my student please call me Severus,"

Hermione smiled and nodded.

The pair of them got out of the car Hermione grabbed her bag from the back seat they then stood in front of the car.

Hermione gave him a curious look when she saw Severus pull out his wand.

Severus pointed his wand at the car.

"Reducio."

The car shrunk before their eyes.

Hermione's jaw dropped.

"OK what the hell was that?" she asked.

"It was the shrinking charm Miss Granger" said Severus.

Who bent down picked the car up and put it in his pocket, then walked over to the Ion gate.

"Whoa yo hold up" she said

While jogging over to him

"You just used the spell to SHINK your CAR I thought magic can't be used on muggle equipment let alone CARS"

Severus only chuckled and smiled.

"Here we go you ready?" asked Severus.

Hermione nodded

As he pointed his wand at the gate and smiled.

With that Severus nonverbally unlocked the gate before opening it and allowing Hermione to enter, Severus smiled at Hermione as she passed through the gate. Then followed her through and closed the gate and nonverbally locked it behind him, they then walked up the path leading to the manor.

They stood on the porch, Severus knocked.

The opened from the inside by a house elf, named Breezy.

"Oh Master Snape, Miss Hermione come on in" squeaked Breezy.

"Thank you" said Severus as he and Hermione stepped into the manor.

"Master and mistress are in the parlour and Master Draco is in the east wing," said Breezy

While closing the door, behind the pair

The elf turned and faced them.

"Can Breezy do anything for master and miss"

No thank you" said Severus.

Breezy snapped her fingers and disappeared.

When the elf was gone, Severus then turned to Hermione.

"Are you ready to see them again?" he asked

While putting his hands on her shoulders Hermione lifted her head so she was looking at him and smiled.

"I can't wait I've missed them so much although they came to visit it was not the same."

So together, they walked through the manor and into the parlour, where both Malfoy elders were sitting.

"Hello Narcissa, Lucius" said Severus.

Both Malfoys had turned their heads and saw Hermione and Severus standing in the doorway.

"Severus Miss Granger you have returned," Said Narcissa.

Hermione smiled and looked at the three of them.

"Please I would like for you that includes you Severus to call me Hermione from now on."

"Then please call us Lucius and Narcissa" said Narcissa.

She got up off her chair and walked over to them and giving them each a hug.

Narcissa pulled away just as Lucius spoke.

"Welcome home Hermione,"

Hermione looked over to where the head of the Malfoy family was standing to see him holding out his arms to her

Hermione nodded before walking over to Lucius, the older wizard smiled at her then gave her a hug, which Hermione returned, she felt the warmth of love when Lucius hugs her, it reminded her of her father Wendell. He always used to greet her with a loving hug when he and her mother would greet her on platform 9 ¾ each time she returned from Hogwarts for the holidays.

Thoughts of her father brought Hermione to tears however she blinked back the tears before Lucius could notice.

After a while, Hermione pulled back and stepped out of Lucius's arms, only to have Narcissa, walk over and put her arm around the young witch.

"Come on my dear I'm sure Draco will be thrilled to see you again."

Hermione grinned.

With that, both witches walked out and headed up the stairs to the east wing.

* * *

 *****East wing/ Draco's room******

After climbing the stairs, they walked down the hall, to Draco's room, Narcissa knocked on her son's door.

"Come in" said Draco.

Narcissa, opened the door.

"Draco dear someone is here to see you" said Narcissa.

"Who mum?" Draco asked.

As he turned to face his mother.

Narcissa smiled.

"Come in dear."

Next thing, Draco was wearing an ear-to-ear grin as Hermione walked into his room.

"Hello Draco" Hermione shyly greeted her so-called little brother.

A moment later Draco was off his bed he raced over and picked Hermione up spinning her around laughing,

Narcissa smiled and told Hermione.

"I'll just wait outside" then walked out leaving the two to catch up.

After a while Draco set her on her feet took her hand and led her over to the bed, they fell onto the double bed and relaxed.

"So tell me sis how are you TRULY feeling?" asked Draco.

As he props himself up on his side and looked down at her.

"Like I don't even know myself like I've lived someone else life for the past year and 1 week" said Hermione.

Draco moved closer and wrapped her in his arms and just like that the damn in Hermione broke. The pain came pouring out, not the pain of what happened but the pain of her own chooses she made over the past year and what it led to her doing.

"Shh it's ok, you're here your safe I've got you," Draco soothingly told her.

Then to her great surprise, Draco softly began singing.

 **Shh sister dear let the pain go**

 **I am here never fear**

 **The pain you feel will wash away**

 **Never alone that is what I say**

 **Never alone, you may feel you are on your own**

 **When in truth you are never alone**

 **We are here holding onto you tightly never letting go**

 **Your safe here with us even if you cannot trust you're self**

 **Believe that we are here for you to help you see this through**

 **Never alone that is what I say to you**

 **Never alone, you may feel you are on your own**

 **When in truth you are never alone**

 **The pain you feel will heal in time**

 **Even if you don't believe so**

 **Never alone that is what I say to you**

 **Never alone, you may feel you are on your own**

 **When in truth you are never alone**

"Draco that was beautiful" said Hermione.

She sniffed and whipped her eyes.

"But by merlin it's good to get out of that hospital"

Draco smiled.

"It's good to have my big sister home."

Hermione smiled.

"That's what Lucius said, he said welcome home as soon as I arrived," Hermione replied.

"This is your home for as long as you like" said Draco.

"Thanks little brother," said Hermione as she gave him a hug.

"Anytime Sis any time."

The pair smiled.

"Gotta go bro I think Narcissa might still be waiting for me" said Hermione.

"Ok I'll see you later," said Draco.

He kissed her cheek, then watch her walk out his bedroom door.

When Hermione stepped out, she saw Narcissa and smiled the witches then walked down the hall to Hermione's room.

* * *

Narcissa opened the door and they walked in, once inside Narcissa closed the door.

Hermione walked over to her closet and opened it only to see nothing but muggle clothes so she turned her head.

"Narcissa could you transfigure my night clothes and my muggle clothes into day robes and night robes please?" asked Hermione.

"No keep them dear just in case you wish to venture out into the muggle world of Wiltshire, tomorrow you and I can head to Diagon ally and get you some, day and night robes."

Hermione looked at her.

"Narcissa um I don't have the money to get new robes that is why I would always transfigure my muggle clothes into robes Everytime I went to the wizarding world," Hermione confessed.

"No worries dear the shopping trip is on me" said Narcissa.

"Narcissa I couldn't do that it's your own money," said Hermione.

"Hermione dear this is my way of helping you and that way if I do this you wouldn't have to ask me to keep transfiguring your clothes from robes to muggle clothes since Lucius still has your wand," Narcissa explained.

"Shoot I forgot all about him having my wand, well you do have a point, so thanks."

The older witch then kissed Hermione's forehead and left the room closing the door behind her.

After Narcissa, left Hermione made her way over and sat on her bed facing the window.

Hermione switched the clock radio on just as a song, cutting up my soul; came on.

 **You said you here for me always**

 **Instead, you ran**

 **Never to come back again**

 **Those years of love loyalty and friendship**

 **Broken snapped into and it was all because of you**

 **Now I am alone to deal with a world so cold**

Immediately thoughts came to her mind, thoughts, of after the war how Ron Harry and Ginny left her to deal with everything on her own. Hermione felt the tears running down her face but did not whip them away, she fell back onto the bed, shifted herself so she was lying vertical she then turned over put her face in the pillow, and cried.

 **The pain is cutting up my soul**

 **The pain you left me in**

 **Is destroying who I am**

Hermione felt the anger and pain causing through her body, she turned over sat up and screamed before throwing the pillow at the closed door

 **The friendship lay broken in two**

 **I am who I am now because of you**

 **You abandon me when I needed you most**

 **Left without a word never looking back**

Hermione looked down and saw her pocketknife.

"Perfect."

She picked it up and sat against the headboard.

She rolled up the long sleeves of her robe and then flipped open the knife and did two small cuts on both her wrist

 **The pain is cutting up my soul**

 **The pain you left me in**

 **Is destroying who I am**

Hermione sighed when she felt the pain of the first two cuts.

 **My heart is broken beyond repair**

 **I see now you never cared**

 **After all, we have been through**

 **I see I never meant much to you**

 **You left me alone on my own**

 **When I need you, you were not there**

 **Did not even think to care**

 **The pain is cutting up my soul**

 **The pain you left me in**

 **Is destroying who I am**

Review if you want more

* * *

Finished it on 30th/10/16

 **Page 11**


	20. Love blooms and resign part 2

Started it on 30th /10/16

 **Title:** love blooms and resign part 2

 **Author:** David Boreanaz's wife 247

 **Pairings:** Severus Hermione

 **Genre:** hurt comfort

 **Warnings:** cutting and self-loathing ooc Severus

 **Rating:** M

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own harry potter

 **Intro:** can Severus's true feelings help Hermione on her recovery as she takes the first steps to changing her life by saying goodbye to her old life

* * *

The song came to an end and, after cutting herself twice on each arm, Hermione carefully got off the bed and made her way to the joining bathroom. Once inside she walked over to the sink and washed the blood off her arms and the knife but was surprised when the wounds closed but left small scars, on both her wrist.

 _How in the world, did my magic do this_ Hermione thought?

She then shrugged.

 _Oh well at least I won't have to go looking for bandages._

After cleaning the blood from her wrists and the knife Hermione closed the pocketknife, then pulled the long sleeves of her robe down to cover her arms.

 _Thank merlin for long sleeved robes_ thought Hermione.

As she walked out _,_ and walked back to the bed, she climbing back on it, sat back against the headboard, pulled her knees to her chest and buried her head in her knees, still holding the pocketknife in her hand and continued to cry.

Moments later Hermione's bedroom door opened.

Hermione looked up and saw Severus standing in her doorway she immediately slipped the pocketknife under her pillow. Severus saw the red eyes and blotchy face.

"Hermione what is wrong?" asked Severus.

As he crossed the room and sat next to her. Instead of saying anything, Hermione just wrapped her arms around him and cried. Severus pulled her to sit on his lap and held her tight.

"It's ok Hermione whatever you're going though I promise you everything will be alright," he whispered.

Before kissing the top of her head.

Hermione just cried.

"Why do I feel so alone?" said Hermione.

Severus pulled back slightly.

"Hey look at me," he soothingly coxed her.

Hermione pulled back, her face still blotchy and fresh tears in her eyes.

"You're not alone think of yourself lucky I do I think myself lucky every day. The war was brutal it took a toll on everyone who was in it I myself ended up in a coma at St mangos, for 12 months thanks to the venom of Nagini's bite, but you and I the Malfoy's we all survived," while there were thousands of others who died."

"But I don't deserve to live while others lost father's mother's sons daughter brother's sisters" said Hermione.

Who began crying harder thinking of her own loss, Severus sat there for 5 minutes trying to sooth the 19-year-old witch. It was only after Hermione calmed down, did she notice she was SITTING on Severus's lap.

She blushed, then stood up and walked over to the window.

"I don't deserve the Malfoy's love, support or kindness, I don't even deserve your kindness or support Severus, I don't deserve any of it, what I deserve is an early grave for that is where I should be right now after a year of doing drugs and drinking I should be dead" said Hermione.

Severus's eyes narrowed.

He stood from the bed marched up behind her grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around.

"Don't you EVER say that, do you think the Malfoy's would be happy if they heard you speaking like this, for sure it does NOT make me happy to listen to a witch who I have watched grow from a naïve little 11-year-old into a brilliant beautiful and powerful witch" said Severus.

He was holding tightly to his magic for if he was not he would surly blown something up that was how ANGERY he was.

"That girl you once knew is dead she died in the war yet I can't go back to what I once had been a druggie and an alcoholic, I am torn I want the pain to stop I don't even know where I belong anymore it's not here nor is it in London!" cried Hermione.

Watching the pain Hermione was displaying, broke Severus, until it got too much and he wrapped his arms around her.

"You belong here don't ever give up your stronger then you think they love you can you not see how much we all care" said Severus.

However, Hermione pushed him away, angrily crying out.

"I don't need their pity, or yours,"

With that she turned around to once again, facing the window and let the tears fall.

Severus to her surprise wrapped his arms around her waist drawing her back against him, then whispered in her ear.

"You seem happy earlier this morning what's happened between then and now what brought on this self-loathing and anger"

Hermione kept quiet.

"Don't dwell on what happened focus on getting better I am here I will help you and so will the Malfoy's" said Severus.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked in a defeated tone.

As she turned in his arms and looked up at him.

Severus looked at her and saw pain and sadness in her eyes.

"Because I care I care for you so much so, that when I saw the woman you had become I was disappointed Then I found you lying unconscious on my bathroom floor my world shattered" said Severus.

He then grabbed her hand walking her back to the bed.

Hermione sat down while Severus knelt in front of her and took her other hand.

When the doctor gave us the news I was devastated, nevertheless when we went to see you it was extremely hard for me to see you in that bed hooked up to the drip and knowing I could have stopped you from becoming that way yet did not, and it hurt more then you know," said Severus.

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"I blamed myself for not well taking your wand and checking your bag." said Severus.

"But why do you care so much this is not like the Professor I know"

The wizard in question sighed.

"This is hard as I haven't felt this way in about 20 years" said Severus.

"What are you saying I may be smart but you're a mystery to me?" said Hermione.

Severus smiled.

"What I'm trying to say is I…. I love you," Severus told her truthfully.

"What"

Hermione was speechless.

"I have fallen in love with you," said Severus.

"Since…when?" asked Hermione.

"Since I saw you again at the café that's why it hurt so much so see you acting out and to see you with Jason but when I learned you had overdosed, it felt like I lost half of myself, so when you went through withdrawals and had to be admitted back. I did not want you to be alone while recovering so I decided to stay with you and to try and atone for not checking your bag nor taking your wand way." He explained

Hermione burst into tears.

"How…Can… you ... Love…me…when I do not love myself, when I destroyed who I once was"

Severus stood up pulled her from the bed and into his arms.

Severus smiled.

Then put a lock of hair behind her ear.

"This is not you it is but a mask to hide behind, the true you, is the one that got on my nerves every potion lesson and one I had to help get out of trouble in their 3rd year a witch that if without her, potter and Weasley would have been dead in their 1st year"

He saw her wince at the mention of Harry and Ron

Hermione stepped out of his arms and wrapped her own arms around herself.

"Severus I can't reply to your declaration I don't even know what love is."

Hermione saw Severus shake his head.

"Don't feel pressured to say anything, but I wanted to tell you how I feel, I'll wait for however long it takes to you feel comfortable to say it"

Hermione smiled.

"Thank you for understanding."

After a while, she walked back over to the bed and sat down again.

Hermione touched her hand to her face and felt the tear marks.

"My merlin I must look a fright" said Hermione.

Severus smiled and shook his head no.

Hermione stood from the bed and went to go wash up.

Suddenly something occurred to Severus so he called out to her.

"Hermione."

"Yes Severus?" asked Hermione as she stopped and turned.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" asked Severus.

Hermione hesitated unsure of what TYPE of personal question Severus was going to ask but in the end she replied.

"Um Ok"

"What is your relationship with Miss O'Malley and the barmaid from the club/ who just happen to be your nurse?" asked Severus.

"Why do you ask?" asked Hermione.

"I was at the club that night and saw you two kiss and she kissed you today before she left your room I also saw how you greeted Miss O'Malley at the café" said Severus.

"Oh, um well you see…the truth is I like both," said Hermione.

"Both what do you mean by both?" asked Severus.

"My preference is witches and wizards or as muggles say male and female, in other words I'm bisexual… I was 15 at the time and I was dating Jason for 3 weeks when I realized how differently I had been viewing my friend Rose, yet she was straight and dating our friend D'Angelo and I of cause was dating Jason it was then I knew I like men and woman" said Hermione.

Severus raises an eyebrow.

"Well there is a little mystery to you yet my darling by the way have you ever dated a woman?" asked Severus.

"Yes Jessica, she and I had a fling not long after I made friends with her and her brothers after the war but we broke it off realising we were better off friends but we are still affected towards each other and care for one another" Hermione truthfully told him.

"I figured there was more than friendship between the two of you as friends don't kiss the way you two did at the club and the loving kiss Miss Davis left you with this morning," said Severus.

"Does that bother you Severus?" asked Hermione.

"No I'm just surprised," said Severus.

"Oh, um well I better go wash up," said Hermione.

She soon disappeared into the bathroom, after washing and drying her face Hermione stepped out and walked over to Severus.

"Shall we?" asked Severus.

Hermione smiled.

Together they walked out of her room down the east wing stairs though the Manor and into the dining hall.

* * *

it was going on 12:00noon when they walked in and saw the Malfoy family sitting at the table.

"Afternoon everyone," said Hermione.

As she and Severus walked over and sat down with her in between Severus and Draco. "Good afternoon Hermione" said Narcissa and Lucius.

"Afternoon sis how you settling in?" asked Draco.

"Fine bro" Hermione replied.

After the pleasantries were exchanged the table was filled to with their lunch they began eating.

"Hermione I was thinking of heading to Diagon ally would you like to come with?" asked Severus.

"I'd like that very much" said Hermione.

When they finished lunch, Hermione had asked Severus if he could summon two letters to her, he nodded and summoned the letters.

"What is with the letters Hermione?" asked Draco.

"I'm resigning from my two jobs," said Hermione.

"Which ones?" asked Draco.

"The one at the dragon garden and the one at hells gate" said Hermione?

"So you are keeping the one at flourish and Blotts?" asked Draco.

Hermione nodded.

They all split up.

Draco went for a fly, Narcissa went to the library, Lucius went to his study and Hermione and Severus went to dragon garden.

Severus and Hermione made their way down the stairs and into the living room and floo to the leaky caldron.

* * *

 *****leaky caldron/ dragon garden*****

The pair stepped out of the fireplace at the leaky caldron, Hermione turned to Severus.

"Severus do you mind if we Dis-Apparate to the dragon garden before heading into Diagon ally?" asked Hermione.

"No I don't" said Severus.

"What would you like to wear?" asked Severus.

"Shorts and a long sleeved top" said Hermione.

Severus nodded.

He changed her sunset orange robe into shorts and a long sleeved top he then changed his own robe into a pair of jeans and a top. Afterwards he pocketed his wand into his back pocket and took her hand and Dis- Apparate's to the dragon garden restaurant.

* * *

The pair Apparate into the side ally next to the restaurant.

"I'll just be a moment Severus" said Hermione.

Before walking in using the side ally door.

When she walked in she saw her boss Dave.

"Hermione where HAVE you been you do realise you have missed a weeks' worth of work" said Dave as he walked over to her.

"I do know Dave and I'm sorry," said Hermione.

"It's just I ended up in hospital for a week and I'm sorry I never came in last Monday as well I landed hospital Hermione saw Dave's eyes change from anger at not being at work for a week nor showing up last Monday to sadness,

 _Great he's going to pity me_ thought Hermione.

"Anyway I've decided to resign from this job I'm sorry but London is not working for me and I need to get away at the moment I've moved in with a friend and his parents in Wiltshire, England" Hermione told him.

"You do realise that you are meant to give me two weeks' notice but as you were in the hospital I'll let it slide," said Dave.

he took her letter from her.

Hermione smiled.

"Well goodbye Dave" said Hermione as she held out her hand.

"Goodbye Hermione you were a great person to work with" said Dave.

As he shook her hand.

After saying goodbye Hermione walked back out the door she was relived to not have to say goodbye to her friends as they worked the dinner shift.

Hermione smiled.

When she saw Severus leaning against the wall arms crossed over his chest when he saw her he smiled which Hermione returned.

"You ready?" asked Severus.

As he walked over to her.

"Ready as I will ever be just let me give Jess a call" said Hermione.

She took out her mobile and dialled jess's number after a few minutes it rang.

* * *

 *****Start of phone call*****

 **Jessica:** hey babe what's up how you feeling

Hermione laughed

 **Hermione** : Jess easy girl I rang to see if you could get yourself and your brothers as well as Sandra over to hells gate I need to talk with you all

 **Jessica** : ah sure babe

 **Hermione** : thanks see you in a little while

 *****end of phone call*****

Review if you want more

* * *

Finished it on 30th/10/16

 **Page 10**


	21. Goodbyes the hardest word part 3

Started it on the 29th/ 6/ 16

 **DBW247:** guys I originally started this chapter before going back over the previous chapters

 **Title:** Goodbyes the hardest word

 **Author:** David Boreanaz's wife 247

 **Pairings:** Severus Hermione

 **Genre:** hurt comfort/ friendship

 **Warnings:** OOC Severus

 **Rating:** M

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own harry potterbut I do own the lyrics to Time to say good-bye.

 **Intro:** Hermione last stop to saying goodbye to her old life is by far the hardest

* * *

After talking with Jessica Hermione hung up looked at Severus.

"We're going to have to drive so no one asks how we got here so fast or what not."

"I always take my car when I've disparate to the muggle world" said Severus.

With that they walked down the alley to the parking lot then Severus used a non-verbal wand less notice me not charm.

With the charm in place, Severus pulled out his car and enlarged it once more.

They then got in the car strapped up and closed the door before driving off down to the club.

* * *

 *****Hells gate*****

"It does not look like they're here yet" said Severus as he parked the car.

"Well they park their cars around the back in the staff parking lot so they might be here come on let's go see" said Hermione.

She un-buckled her seatbelt opened the door and got out closing the door. Severus followed suite, he then locked up the car took together side by side they made their way into the club. When they walked in Hermione smiled as she saw the Siblings and Sandra all sitting around a table talking.

"Hello guys"

All 5 heads turned when they heard her voice.

"Hermione" they all exclaimed.

As they rushed over, Hermione laughed when she was bombarded by hugs and kisses but tears up when she thought about leaving them all.

 _I am going to miss them all so much,_ she thought brokenly _._

"Hey why the tears Hermione?" asked Sandra.

"It is because she has something to tell us and the reason we are here isn't it sugar" said Jessica.

Hermione bit her lip and nodded.

Severus stepped up and placed his arm around her and that is when the others noticed him.

"Who might you be?" asked Jack.

Hermione smiled.

"Jack boys Sandra I would like you to meet my ex chemistry professor Severus Snape I have known Severus since I was 12 I was kind of like a textbook that never shut up especially in chemistry, which is the class he taught at my boarding school in Scotland," said Hermione.

"Wow" said Sandra as she looked at him with a smile but dreamy look.

"Oi Sandra eyes off," said Hermione.

Snapping her fingers in front of Sandra's face snapping her friend out of her dreamy daze.

"What, what, what?" asked Sandra.

As she shook her head,

"You know what" said Hermione.

Sandra laughed.

But then saw how Severus was holding Hermione and smiled.

"You sure know how to pick them."

Hermione saw the look Severus was giving Sandra, and smiled.

"He'll take that as a compliment," said Hermione.

"Severus these are Jessica's brothers Jack Jake and Jacob as well as my co-worker Sandra McCool" said Hermione

"Nice to meet you all" said Severus

She then walked off with the others and over to the bar with Severus following close behind her. They all sat down around the bar.

Jessica jumped over the bar top and looked at everyone.

"Ok something tells me we are going to need a drink so what will it be brothers?" she asked her siblings.

"Beer thanks" said Jack Jacob and Jake.

"Sandra"

"Cruiser raspberry thanks Jess" said Sandra.

"Severus."

"A club soda please," said Severus.

He chose that so not to make Hermione feel left out as she knew she could not drink alcohol after what had happened.

"What don't you drink?" asked Jack.

"No it is very rare I ever drink" said Severus.

"Hermione sweetie how about you?" asked Jessica.

"Coke cola thanks" said Hermione.

"So 3 beers a raspberry Cruiser a club soda a coke cola and martini" said Jessica.

"Yes but whose is the Martini for?" asked Sandra.

"It's for me silly" said Jessica.

"Oh, yeah" said Sandra.

Hermione smiled and shook her head

"Go grab a table guys I'll bring this over" said Sandra

So they all walked over a sat down in a booth.

"Hermione how are you feeling?" asked Jake

"Fine why?" asked Hermione.

"Well you missed your shift here last Monday and not only that you were gone for a week" said Jack.

"Sorry guys um I had some personal business to take care of" said Hermione

"Is everything ok?" asked Jacob.

"Yes everything is fine now." She told them

"So we'll see you here tonight then?" asked Jack.

"Um" Hermione really didn't know what to say.

"Why not wait until Miss Davis and Miss McCool comes back with the drinks before Hermione answers" Severus Suggested

They all nodded.

While Hermione gave him a grateful smile.

"Hey Jake would you mind setting up your DJ station I wanna um sing something to you guys?" asked Hermione.

Although her face was red from embarrassment when she saw Severus look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure love" said Jake.

So he set to work setting up the DJ station he was almost finished when Sandra and Jessica walked over and took their seats, that's when they saw Jake working at his station.

"Yo bro your drinks here and why are you setting up your DJ station?" asked Jessica.

While Sandra handed out the drinks.

"Hermione wants to sing something for us so that's why I was setting up my station" said Jake

While walking back over to the group he took his seat pops the cap off his beer and took a swig

"So Hermione what is it that you wanted to talk to us about?" asked Jack

"Um well the reason I was not here Monday and why I wasn't here for a week is I ended up at St Thomas's hospital twice once because I overdosed on both the alcohol and the drugs I took that Monday I was staying with Severus and the other for withdrawals" said Hermione.

While whipping away the tears that began gathering in her eyes.

The others were too shocked to speak.

Jessica reached out and took her hand.

"In fact if it wasn't for Severus who I was staying with that Monday I would have been dead" said Hermione.

The boys and Sandra stood up walked around to her and gave her a hug and kiss, before going back to their own seats.

"Hermione girl what coursed you to overdoes?" asked Jacob.

"You're a smart beautiful woman why do you need to take drugs sure we knew you drank and how easy it is for you to get drunk which is why Jess only allows you to have 3 drinks but you know how dangerous it is to mix the two" said Jake.

"I know guys and I have finally realised what I'm doing to myself London holds to much pain for me to many memories I want to recover from how bad my life has become so that's why I'm staying with my school mate and Severus's godson Draco and his parents in Wiltshire but I can't continue being in London anymore." Said Hermione.

Before the others could say anything Hermione stood up walked over to the DJ station picked up the microphone and opened her mouth.

 **[1** **st** **Verse]**

 **The life I have led comes to an end have to go**

 **Yet I don't want to, life just won't be the same**

 **Knowing I can never come back again**

 **[Chorus]**

 **Time to say goodbye leave it all behind cannot go running back**

 **Down that old beaten track, it is time to pack up and move on**

 **Bye this time tomorrow I will be gone**

Her friends had tears in their eyes when they realised she was in fact saying goodbye to them

 **[2** **nd** **Verse]**

 **There is a new life waiting for me**

 **However, I cannot bear not having you with me**

 **Yours truly, the friends I'll never forget**

 **[Chorus]**

 **Time to say goodbye leave it all behind cannot go running back**

 **Down that old beaten track, it is time to pack up and move on**

 **Bye this time tomorrow I will be gone**

 **[3rd Verse]**

 **I will take the memories with me**

 **Know you will forever be inside my heart**

 **Nevertheless, I have to tell you I will never be back**

 **It hurts me to know that I have to go**

 **So now it's time**

 **[Chorus]**

 **Time to say goodbye leave it all behind cannot go running back**

 **Down that old beaten track, it is time to pack up and move on**

 **Bye this time tomorrow I will be gone**

When Hermione was finished she was sobbing her heart out her friends raced to her and hugged her to them until she calmed down when Hermione was calm enough they walked her back to the table.

Hermione took her seat took a deep breath and looked at Everyone.

"I came here to say goodbye and resign I've already moved in with Draco and his parents last week after my, overdoes and I have resigned from my other job at the dragon garden.

"Uh love how many jobs were you working?" asked Jessica

When she heard Hermione say she had resigned from the dragon garden restaurant and was now resigning from hells gate.

"I was working 3 jobs the first I will keep I work as a library assistant however I can't say where that is located as the owner has asked his employees to keep it a secret, but the other 2 this one and the garden I have to resign if I'm going to fully recover from the overdoes and get my life back on track then I have to leave London forever"

"We will miss you, babe, tell your friend to look after you we want you to be safe and happy and who knows maybe you'll come back one day in the future for a visit" said Sandra

Hermione smiled.

She then stood up and skulled her coke.

"I hate to leave you like this but I need to head off to my first job to explained WHY I haven't been there in over a week and why I missed last Monday" Hermione explained.

"No go ahead love we understand" said Jessica.

"Take care of her Mr Snape" said the boys.

"I will and I know my godson Draco will as well" said Severus

As he stood up and placed an arm around Hermione's shoulders.

With one final tearful hug and kiss goodbye Hermione and Severus left the club.

Review if you want more

* * *

Finished it on 3rd /11/16

 **Page 7**


	22. Diagon ally part 4

Started it on 5th /11/16

 **Note:** although it's not mention in the previous chapters but only the upper part of the north side of Diagon ally I found on the net an order of the shops in Diagon ally I'm change the order a bit it says that Apothecary is the 3 shop on the list and that Flourish and Blotts is the 7th shop on the list but I'm changing the order so Flourish and Blotts will be the 3rd shop and the Apothecary will be the 7th shop. The 5 shops that have been rebuilt are 2nd Hand Brooms Amanuensis Quills Flourish and Blotts, Broomstix, and Eeylops Owl Emporium. so from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour onwards is still a wreck from the war.

 **Title:** Diagon ally part 4

 **Author:** David Boreanaz's wife 247

 **Pairings:** Severus/ Hermione

 **Genre:** angst/ friendship

 **Warnings:**

 **Rating:**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry potter

 **Intro:** after saying goodbye to her friends a dejected Hermione along with Severus head to Diagon ally for the rest of the afternoon

* * *

Stepping outside Hermione leans back against the wall and closed her eyes.

"Man that hurt"

Severus gives her a sad smile.

"Come on" he says

While placing his arm around her shoulders and walking off to his car where he opens the door for her.

"Thanks" she says softly

Before getting in

Closing the door Severus makes his way around the front opens the car door and gets in behind the wheel, puts the key into the ignition the car then roars to life putting the car into drive he heads off up the road to the Leaky caldron.

Coming upon the pub Severus parks out fronts the pair exit the car and Severus lockets the car before the two enter.

* * *

 *****Leaky caldron/ Diagon ally******

"Hermione hi" said Luna.

When she spotted her friend but her eyes widened when she saw her ex Professor.

"Ah good afternoon sir" said Luna.

"Mrs. Longbottom" replied Severus

The pair then continued on their way

Entering outside Severus changed their outfits to wizarding robes a black one for himself and an orange sunset one for Hermione before tapping the break on the wall three times, they stepped back and watched as the wall parted.

* * *

Stepping on through they walked down the high street until they came upon Flourish and Blotts.

"I'll wait out here for you" said Severus.

"You sure?" asked Hermione

Severus just nodded.

"Alight I will be just a moment" said Hermione.

Before stepping into the bookstore crossing the floor she made her way over to the office of Mr Blotts.

Knocking on the door Hermione waited until she heard Mr Blotts voice.

"Come in"

Opening the door Hermione walked in and slowly closed it behind her.

Looking up Mr Blotts eyes widened when he saw his Library assistant Hermione waiting by the door.

"Miss Granger thank goodness your back I was worried when you never showed last Monday and you have been absent for a whole week" said Mr Blotts

Hermione walked over and took a seat in front of her boss.

"I know I'm sorry in fact the reason for my absence was I had been in the hospital the first time was Monday morning the second time was because of the event from that Monday morning and with my second stay they want me to stay the week for observation and to make sure my continued did not get worse" replied Hermione.

Mr Blotts eyes widened.

"My goodness" he exclaimed.

"I had made some poor choice in my life after the war and I paid for them" said Hermione.

Lowing her head in shame.

She never saw the understanding in her boss's eyes.

"Miss Granger the war was rough on us all I just hope you have support during your recovery from the hospital."

Hermione looked up and smiled.

"I do in fact I'm staying with the Malfoy family and my ex Professor Severus Snape is also helping me with my recovery

"That's good to hear and to further help your recovery I'm putting you on Sabbatical leave until you are fully recovered from what had ever put you in the hospital in the first place after all a smart witch like yourself does not land in hospital twice for no reason" he told her

Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Well I best be off good afternoon sir" said Hermione.

Mr. Blotts nodded and watches Hermione leave his office.

Hermione crosses to the front door and walked out.

* * *

Severus head lifts up when he hears the jingle of the door and sees Hermione step out the pair smile at each other as he watches her walk over to him.

"Now what do you wanna do?" asked Hermione.

I was thinking we could walk around Diagon ally what do you say?" asked Severus.

Sure I've got nothing else to do" said Hermione.

yet as they walked on Hermione looked around and notice most of the shop keepers from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour onwards were all still trying to fix up their shops which had been destroyed in the war.

However, Hermione noticed that the shop keeper from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour was not Mr Fortescue.

"Severus who is that man in Mr Fortescue's ice cream Parlour" Hermione whispered.

"That's the new owner as Mr Fortescue died in the war most of the shop keepers you see are new as the previous owners had passed away in the war"

He saw Hermione's eyes widened and that got him thinking.

"Hermione how far have you been in Diagon ally since the war ended?" asked Severus.

"Not far I've only kept to Flourish and Blotts upwards to the leaky Colden.

"So you have never been past Flourish and Blotts?" he asked

Hermione shook her head no.

"It's been a year and they're still trying to fix up their shops?" asked Hermione.

"Yes Diagon ally was hit hard by the war, come I wanna show you another shop" said Severus

As he and Hermione continued to walk down the street.

* * *

Severus stopped them at the Apothecary.

As Hermione observed the outside she could see it had been heavily damaged as the previous shops. She then saw Severus take out his wand and unlock and opened the door.

"The wizard who runs this place died in the war it was put up for sale not long ago and I brought it." Said Severus.

Hermione smiled and shook her head.

"I'm not surprised you'd buy a Potion shop Severus" said Hermione.

Severus chuckled

"However as you can see I'm still trying to fix the place up" said Severus.

As they both walked in.

* * *

Hermione looked around; the windows were shattered jars of Potion ingredients on the floor holes in the ceiling.

"I'd love to help you fix it up Severus but unfortunately Lucius still has my wand and I still don't trust myself to not conjure up the drugs or the alcohol" said Hermione sadly.

Severus saw the sad look on her face and moved to bring her into his embrace; Hermione clung to the front of his black robes and cried.

"I screwed up my entire life I can't even use magic anymore what kind of witch am I if I can't use magic" cried Hermione.

Severus held her tight.

"Shh you're an amazing intelligent witch Hermione something in your life took you to a dark place and your trying to recover from that and that takes time I wish you trusted us and by us I mean the Malfoy's and myself with the reason behind taking the drugs and alcohol" said Severus.

"I can't I just can't" Sobbed Hermione.

Sometime later Hermione pulled back and looked at the wet spot in the middle of Severus chest from where her tear landed on his robe.

Hermione hiccupped.

"I'm sorry I got your robe wet."

Severus cupped Hermione face between his hands and raised it.

"Come on Hermione look at me" said Severus.

Hermione lifted her eyes and Severus saw her eyes were shining with tears; Severus whipped them with his thumb as they escaped and rolled down her cheeks. After a time, Hermione moved from his embrace and went to pick up a few things like the Potion ingredients.

While Severus cleaned up the shattered glass from the window he already had a dust ban and broom to sweep out the glass. Severus didn't want to make Hermione feel worse by using magic in front of her so he did it the muggle way. He was sweeping up the second lot of glass when he heard Hermione hiss in pain.

Severus stopped what he was doing and walked over to her and knelt beside her.

"Hermione you alright?" asked Severus.

He saw her grimace in pain.

"No I um think I got a piece of glass stuck in my palm."

"Here let me have a look" said Severus.

He then took Hermione's hands and examined it.

That is when he saw the tiny shed of glass in bedded in the middle of her palm.

With careful gentle fingers Severus pulled the shed of glass out and kissed her palm.

Hermione blushed but went back to cleaning up the glass.

* * *

 *****A Few hours later******

"Hermione would you join me for Dinner?" asked Severus.

When he noticed it was becoming night

Hermione blushed and nodded

Severus smiled.

Together they tidied up the place before walking out of the Apothecary from there they headed up the street towards the pub they passed though the wall and walked into the leaky Caldron

* * *

Entering the pub, they waved to Luna, Severus whispered in Hermione's ear.

"Wait here I'll get the car"

The 19-year-old nodded with a slight smile on Her face and made her way over to Luna she sat and chattered with the witch Hermione noticed a dream like smile on Luna face and smiled Herself.

"What colour is my Arura now?" asked Hermione.

"I'm Happy to say its pink your happy" replied Luna.

"That I am Luna that I truly am" replied Hermione.

Moments later Severus return and walked over to her.

"Ready Hermione" he asked.

Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Night Luna" Hermione called.

"Have a good night Hermione." she repiled

"Good night Mrs. Longbottom" said Severus

Luna watched the pair head over to the fireplace with a smile on her face.

Severus and Hermione climbed inside Severus took a pinch of floo powder.

"Malfoy manor" said Severus.

While dropping the powder.

The green flames engulfed the pair and they disappeared from the fireplace.

Review if you want more

* * *

Finished it on 9/11/16

 **Page 7**


	23. Dinner with Severus part 5

Started it on 13/11/16

 **DBW247:** here is another chapter sorry for the 6 month long wait I've found a new Fandom to write about once upon a time those stories can be found under my other pen name suns and stars hope you enjoy this new chapter

 **Title:** Dinner with Severus part 5

 **Author:** David Boreanaz'swife247

 **Pairings:** Severus/Hermione

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Warnings:** none

 **Rating:** K

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry potter

 **Intro:** Severus invites Hermione to dinner

* * *

 ****Malfoy manor Wiltshire England****

When they appeared in the fire place of Malfoy manor they stepped out Severus used his wand to rid them of the soot, they then made their way out of the palor and though the manor.

They walked into the dining hall only to see the Malfoy's already sitting down having Dinner.

"Care to join us Severus?" asked Narcissa.

"No thank you Cissy I already have Dinner planed for Hermione and myself" said Severus.

"Alright then" said Narcissa.

Draco just gave his 'sister' a look which made her blush.

"Um Severus would you mind if I go freshen up and change before we go?" asked Hermione.

"Not at all" he replied.

Hermione nodded.

And exited the dining hall walked through the manor and up the east wing staircase

Making her way down the hallway Hermione Entered her room and gathered everything she needed before making her way into the ensuite, after closing the door, Hermione hung her dress on the hook that hung g on the back of the door and placed her under garments on the sink before opening the shower door and turning the taps on once the temperature was right, Hermione stripped off her clothes and stepped in under the shower head.

* * *

 ******5 minutes later*****

Hermione stepped out and died off before dressing moments later she exited the ensuite and walked to the closet where she took out a pair of black heels and slipped into them. Once done she headed out of her room and down the hall way down the east wing stair case and though the manor until she entered the dining hall.

"Um Severus where ARE we having Dinner only asking because I'm not sure what I should wear over my dress my cloak or trench coat.

"Here dear let me fix your hair" said Narcissa.

So while Narcissa fixed Hermione's hair Severus answered the young woman's question.

"We will be having Dinner at my place so whatever you feel most comfortable in"

Hermione smiled her thanks and left returning a few minutes later tying the cords of her cloak around her shoulders

"I'm Ready" she announced.

Lucius rose up off his chair and walked to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her.

"Enjoy yourself, dear one" said Lucius.

Before bending to kiss her forehead.

Lucius then straightened up and looked at Severus.

"Look after her for me I will NOT be please if she comes back upset" said Lucius.

All the while he had yet to relinquish Hermione from his arms.

Hermione was quite shocked to hear the words coming from Lucius and more shocking was the tone he used. It was of a protective father who wanted to make sure his daughter was safe. The consequences for the person who did not keep her safe would be disasters. In this case it would be Severus who would feel Lucius's wrath if Hermione was in an upset mood when she returned.

Hermione smiled.

Before stepping out of Lucius's arms to walk over to Narcissa.

"We'll see you later Hermione" said Narcissa.

As she hugged the young witch.

After hugging Narcissa Hermione walked over to Draco.

"Later bro" said Hermione.

As she hugged her best friend.

"Have fun sis" said Draco he then kissed her cheek and let go.

After the goodbyes were said Hermione and Severus walked into the parlor and stepped into the fireplace before flooing to Severus's house.

* * *

 ****Spinner's end****

When they arrived back at Severus's place they each stepped out of the fireplace and into the living room. Then with a wave of his wand the soot and ash were gone from their clothing

"Make yourself at home and I'll get started on dinner" said Severus.

Thank you?" said Hermione.

Severus gave her a small smile and walked over to the hidden door in the wall.

Hermione was now alone in the living room, she walked over and trailed her fingers across the spine of each book reading the title of each of them.

She finally settled on a novel called the passage of life

The book was about a man who had been abused as a child and the ups and downs he went through only to come out a much better person

Interesting thought Hermione.

Grabbing the book off the shelf she made her way over and sat long ways on the arm chair so her legs were dangling over the arm rest she sat up so she was comfortable then opened the book and began reading.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Severus was preparing the dinner of pork chops roast potato's and veggies, placing the chops and potato's in the oven and set the timer before placing the veggies in the steamer to cook so while the dinner was cooking Severus called for Soot his house elf.

"Master called?" asked Soot as he popped into the kitchen.

"Yes Soot I was wondering if you would be so kind as to set up a table and chairs set in the clearing?" asked Severus.

"Yes sir" Soot squeaked.

Then with a pop Soot disappeared.

Severus left the kitchen and headed upstairs to change and freshen up.

Minutes later he headed back down stairs just as he entered the kitchen Soot popped in.

"It is done sir"

"Thank you Soot your assistance will not be needed for the rest of the night"

Soot nodded and popped away

Once Dinner was done he packed it into microwave containers before placing everything they need in the Basket then conjured up a white and red checked table cloth and placed it on top of the basket.

Picking up the basket he walked into the living room.

"Hermione ready to go?" asked Severus.

Hermione looked up and smiled marked and closed the book before getting up off the sofa and walking over to him Severus saw the high heels she was wearing he didn't want to use magic in front of her so he asked her.

"Hermione I'm sorry you're going to have to change from those high heels?

Hermione looked up at him.

"Why?" she asked him.

"Well we'll be doing a lot of walking and by the end of it your feet will be hurting" said Severus.

"Oh" said Hermione.

"However there is another way although it involves magic" said Severus.

Hermione understood what he was getting at, she knew that ever since having her wand taken away by Lucius for using it to conjure up the drug and alcohol so now she was no longer be able to use magic Severus didn't feel right using magic in front of her and make her feel bad because he was using magic and she was forbidden to use magic.

Hermione smiled.

Walked over and hugged him shyly before pulling back and planting a gentle kiss on his cheek the action surprised Severus

"Thank you for giving me a choice what's the one that involves magic?" asked Hermione.

"Well I can put a Cushioning charm on your high heels so your feet won't hurt" said Severus.

Hermione looked down at her feet she didn't really feel like changing, looking up she nodded.

"It's ok Severus use the spell" said Hermione.

Severus points his wand at the high heels.

"Cushion Meuscado!"

Straight away Hermione felt the difference;

Afterwards Severus took her hand and walked out the back door across the backyard to the door in the fence.

* * *

They were now walking through the woods at the back of his house with the help of the lumos spell to light the way.

"Sev where are we going?" asked Hermione.

"You'll see soon Hermione" said Severus.

"Now watch your step it's a bit steep."

He then takes Hermione hand and helps her down the steep, slope.

"We're almost there" said Severus.

As they continued to walk Severus had yet to let go of Hermione's hand.

Finally, they came out of the darken woods.

Hermione gasped.

It was a clear cloudless night the stars twinkled and he moon shone bright its light reflexed off the water's surface making it sparkle.

"Oh my gods it beautiful" Hermione breathed.

"Glad you enjoy the scenery my dear come I'm sure you must be starving" said Severus.

Hermione smiled and nodded.

Severus then led her over to the table set up in the center Hermione sat down on onside while Severus set the basket opposite her on the other side. He spread out the table cloth then the candles and lit them with his wand before taking out the plates and cutlery then he took out the food and began serving it.

"Severus that smells amazing" said Hermione.

After serving the food he took out a jug of Cherry syrup 2 goblets

"Severus is that Cherry syrup?" asked Hermione

"it is I thought you could use something different to drink," said Severus.

Once the drinks were poured he set the jug in the basket and set it under the table.

"Thank you" said Hermione.

Taking a sip of her drink.

"So how are you?" asked Severus.

While cutting up his pork chop

Hermione knew what he was asking about.

"Um I'm getting there but I know I have a long way to go until I'm 100% better" said Hermione.

Severus nodded

Putting a piece of potato in her mouth she moans.

"Oh this taste great."

"Thank you Hermione" said Severus.

"It tastes better then what they were serving me in hospital"

"All food is better than hospital food, believe me"

Hermione chuckled.

"Hermione are you ready to tell me the reason behind the alcohol and drug taking?" asked Severus.

Hermione put her fork down and closed her eyes before shaking her head no.

Severus sighed.

He reached over and grabbed her hand running his thumb of the back of her hand.

"Alright love if that is what you wish but I'm here whenever you ready to tell me" he told her.

"Thank you"

After the discussion they both went back to eating, when they finished Severus packet the stuff away he then looked at Hermione.

Hermione stood up and made her way around to Severus the older wizard stood up, Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck laying her head on his shoulder

"Thank you for Dinner Severus and the company it's just what I needed.

"Your welcome my dear"

Who wrapped his arms around her waist?

"It's been a long and exhausting day Severus so if you'll excuse me I'd like to return to Malfoy manor" Hermione asked.

"As you wish"

With a swish of his wand everything was packed away and sent back to the house including the table and chairs. Together they headed back into the woods guided by the light from Severus wand.

The couple entered the living room and stood by the fireplace.

Severus grabbed some floo powder from the bowl on the top of the fireplace took Hermione's hand and stepped into the fireplace he then dropped the floo was saying.

"Malfoy manor."

* * *

 ****Malfoy manor Wiltshire England****

They stepped out of the fire place and into the living room with a swish o his wand the soot disappeared from their clothing and face. Hermione was surprised to see the Malfoys waiting up for her.

"Lucius Narcissa Draco, you didn't have to wait up for me" said Hermione.

"We don't mind dear" said Narcissa.

"Did you enjoy your Dinner Hermione?" asked Lucius.

Hermione smiled a true smile one that they Malfoys had not seen in quite some time.

"We'll take that smile as a yes" said Draco.

"Well it is late so we will leave you to say goodnight and we will see you in the morning Hermione." Said Narcissa.

They hugged and kissed Hermione before leaving the palor.

"Sleep well my dear" said Severus.

Who bent and kissed her forehand.

"Thank you for a wonderful night Severus"

She hugged him good night then watched as he took a handful of floo powder stepped into the fire place and called out Spinners end before dropping the powder and disappearing in green flames.

Once alone in the palor Hermione turn and walked out and though the manor and up the east wing stairs.

* * *

 *****east wing******

Stepping off the last step Hermione made her way down the hallway and into her room closing the door behind her Hermione changed from her dress to her nightgown and climbed into bed and fell asleep. It Hermione had only been a sleep for about 20 minutes when suddenly she frowned in her sleep and began tossing and turning silent tears fell from her closed eyes and her shoulders began silently shaking as she began crying the nightmare began once again same as always.

* * *

 *****Nightmare*****

The war was raging on around them the final battle was upon them Harry Hermione and Ron had just returned from finding and destroying the horcruxes Hermione then left the boys at Hogwarts to go check on her parents because witch's wizards and even muggles are turning up dead left right and centre.

Hermione apparited home however when she got home she was shocked to see it was destroyed she then looked up and saw the dark mark hanging over the house

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed Hermione in anguish.

With that the witch raced into the house her wand out looking around.

"Mum daddy" called Hermione.

There was no answer but when she walked into the living room she stood frozen she dropped her wand sitting in the reclining chair was her father Wendell his face was white and his eyes were open but no life was in them.

"Daddy" cried Hermione.

She ran over and dropped to her knees she buried her face in his lap and sobbed.

After some time, she pulled herself together grabbed her wand and went in search of her mother. She looked around on the ground floor but didn't find her so she ran upstairs and checked the rooms the last room she checks was the master bedroom she slowly opened the door but when she did she saw her mother sitting up in bed with a book in her lap but it was the same thing like her father white face eyes open but no life.

She screamed

 *****End of nightmare*****

Review if you want more

* * *

Finished it on 3/6/17

 **Page 10**


	24. A Shoulder to cry on part 6

Started it on 3/6/17

 **DBW247:** this chapter was inspired by the song the last night by skilletand since I was away for 6 months I thought I'd give you all 2 chapters

 **Title:** A Shoulder to cry on

 **Author:** David Boreanaz's wife 247

 **Pairings:** none

 **Genre:** angst/ hurt/comfort

 **Warnings:** cutting

 **Rating:** T

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry potter

 **Intro:** Hermione wakes from her nightmare and seeks the comfort of her 'little brother'

* * *

Hermione sat up in bed she was breathing heavily sweat was running down her body she pulled back the covers and stood up she looked down only to see that her nightgown was plastered to her body from the sweat covering her. Hermione raced into the bathroom knelt over the toilet bowl and throw up after throwing up Hermione stood up on her shaking legs swilled out her mouth and brushed her teeth she then stripped off her sweat soaked nightgown and stepped into the shower.

She washed her body but then the memory of her nightmare came back so she grabbed the razor and cut herself to relive the pain and ache in her chest thanks to her magic the cuts healed becoming scars.

Afterwards Hermione stepped out dried off and wrapped a towel around her body before walking out and into the closet and got dressed afterwards she walked out and looked at her bed she couldn't sleep but she needed someone right now someone to calm her fears.

Hermione thought about fire calling Severus but she really didn't want him to know so she went with the next person she felt safe with; Draco, Hermione walked out of her room she hadn't covered her arms. Hermione stood in front of Draco's bedroom door and knocked.

Second later a sleepy Draco opened

Hermione what is it are you alright" he asked now wide awake at seeing the distress and fear in her eyes.

Draco looked down and saw the Scars on her wrist.

"Hermione baby what happened?" asked Draco.

He brought her into his room and closed the door he then lifted Hermione's face and saw the tears.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Draco asked worriedly.

"I didn't want you to see me cry I'm fine really" said Hermione.

Draco the brought her over to his bed he sat with his back against the headboard and pulled Hermione so she was laying on him with her head against his chest,

"Hermione sis stop lying to me I know you're not fine" said Draco.

He then wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head and just held her Hermione clung to his chest and sobbed out her pain and grief yet instead of talking about the night mare she began telling Draco how her parents never understood her.

"They don't understand they never understood what I was going throw in the magical world being a muggle born and all they just said it's a phase and that I'd be ok and that I'm fine" she sobbed

"I know it was a lie you were never fine at school were you and it was my fault?" said Draco

Hermione just cried harder while Draco tightened his hold on her it broke his heart seeing Hermione like this tears streamed down his face Draco turned the music off and looked down to find Hermione asleep. Draco carefully moved Hermione off him stood up and whipped the tears from his eyes before picking Hermione up in his arms.

Draco walked out and down the hall to Hermione's room he opened the door and walked in he crossed the room to her bed he could tell the sheets were soaked he then against Hermione in his arms. Draco then pulled out his wand and with a wave of his wand the sweat soaked sheets were clean and dry he then laid Hermione down and pulled the covers over her before leaning over and whispering to her.

"Sleep well sis."

he kissed her goodnight and walked back to the door looked over his shoulder at the sleeping witch and smiled before closing the door with a soft click

Review if you want more

* * *

Finished it on 3/6/17

 **Page 3**


	25. Rehab

Started it on the 17th /6/2017

 **DBW247:** Yes, guys Severus and Hermione are officially a couple

 **Title:** Rehab

 **Author:** David Boreanaz's wife247

 **Pairings:** Severus/ Hermione

 **Genre:** friendship/ family

 **Warnings:** Mentions of cutting

 **Rating:** M

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry potter

 **Intro:** Hermione finds out the Malfoy's are taking her to the wizarding rehab center at St Mungo's Hospitaland that their paying for herstay at the rehab center

* * *

 *****Wednesday 11th of August 1999 Malfoy manor** **Wiltshire England** ********

The next morning, in the predawn hours Hermione woke in her room of the east wing in Malfoy manor, she put her arms over her head and stretched. Afterwards she put her arms in-front of her face examining the many cuts on BOTH her wrists.

 _I hope I have some long sleeved shirts she thought._

Hermione then pulled back the cover and walked to her walk in wardrobe.

She searched through the clothes until she found a nice deep green long sleeved top and a pair of grey slacks.

"Thank you" Hermione whispered to no one.

She pulled the clothing off the hanger grabbed her undergarments and went and had a shower.

5 minutes later

She walked out dressed and towel drying her hair, once done she went over and sat back down on her bed and started combing her hair. Suddenly to Hermione's surprise there was a knock at her door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Draco popped his head in.

"Morning darling, you're up early did you sleep well?"

Hermione look towards the door and was surprised to see Draco's smiling face.

A smile lit up her face.

She placed her brush on her bedside table.

"Draco come in come in" she exclaimed.

As she held out her arms to him, the young blond smiled and stepped into the room closing the door. He walked over and she wrapped her arms around him, after the hug he pulls her back and gently holds her wrist in each hand and slides the sleeves back a bit.

Draco looks at her wrists then at her and says.

"Hermione your strong you have overcome so much in your life you punched me and broke my noise in our third year due to my lie about the hippogriff ..."

Hermione giggled and Draco smiled

"... You stood up to death eaters and survived and you will get through what has ever brought you done this dark path and you will come out stronger than ever that I can promise you."

Hermione looked at Draco and tears gather in her eyes.

Draco kissed each wrist and pulled the sleeves down; Hermione pulls him into a hug saying through her tears that have now fallen.

"If it wasn't for you and your family Draco... correction if it wasn't for you your family and Severus I may be already dead by now so thank you, thank you my brother."

"I love you Hermione" Draco whispers.

Before kissing her cheek.

He then whips her tears and steps back, Hermione swallows the lump in her throat.

"I'm going to go wash my face"

Draco nods and sits himself on the bed.

Hermione heads to the bathroom connected to her room, seconds later she come out refreshed.

"Hermione love would you like to join me on a stroll around the grounds?" Draco asked his best friend/ sister witch.

"Sure but it seems too early for that, by the way how early is it?" asked Hermione.

Draco took out his wand and gave it a flick.

"Tempus."

A jet of blue shot out of his wand and formed into a digital clock showing the time to be 5:30am.

"Wow 5:30 I didn't realize it was THAT early" said Draco.

"That means the sun as not yet risen...

She then looked at him.

"... Still wanna go for our walk?" asked Hermione's.

"Yeah but since it was so early it might be a little cool so I suggest we grab our cloaks," said Draco.

Hermione nodded.

"My old black school robe the only one I own is in the closet"

Draco smiled.

Walked over to her closet and opened it, then pulled out the black cloak Draco walked over to Hermione, untied the strings and placed it about her shoulders before tying it.

Hermione smiled.

She also took note of Draco who was dressed in a black summer robe.

"Hermione I'll be right back alright" said Draco.

The witch nodded.

So Draco left Hermione's bedroom only to return moments later wearing a dark green cloak.

"Shall we?" he asked.

While holding out his arm for her.

Hermione laughed and looped her arm through his.

The pair made their way from the east wing and down the stairs through the many hallways until they got to the south wing where they made their way down the stairs and out the back door.

* * *

 *****grounds of Malfoy manor*****

The pair walked around the grounds talking.

"So Harm love how are you fairing be truthful?" asked Draco.

Turning his head to face her.

"It's tough and hard but I'm getting there, I wanted to thank you for what you did for me you were there, as a shoulder to cry on and an ear to listen to my troubles what I told you last night is true but that's not why there were fresh cuts on my wrists" Hermione shamefully informed him.

"Then what's the reason," Draco asked her.

Hermione bit her lip as tears gathered in her eyes.

"I can't tell you it's hard for me to even talk about" Hermione replied.

As she gripped his arm more firmly than necessary.

She laid her head on his upper arm as they continued to walk the grounds of the manor.

The cool morning air stung Hermione face and made her shiver, Hermione let go of Draco's arm momentarily to pull the cloak tighter about her body and to lift the hood of her cloak shielding her face from the coolness of the early morning wind. With that done she once again looped her arm through Draco's and laid her head back on his upper arm.

"Are you going to inform mother father and Severus about your cuts and that you're cutting yourself?" Draco suddenly asked her.

Hermione froze making Draco stop.

"I know I should tell them but I don't know how I'm scared" said Hermione.

Draco pulled her into his arms.

"There is nothing to be scared of love, my parents love you Severus we defiantly know loves you"

that got a blush and a giggle out of Hermione.

"Say want to go for a fly?" asked Draco changing the subject after seeing the uncomfortable look on Hermione's face.

Hermione grimaced.

"I hate to fly you know this."

"Come on sweetie it will be worth your while I promise I won't drop you if I do Severus will KILL me"

Hermione laughed.

"Alright, alright I'll fly with you."

Draco smiled.

Took out his wand and summoned his broom.

"Accio nimbus 2001."

the black broom zooms out of Draco's room and into his hand.

He then mounted his broom and waited for Hermione. Hermione walked over and sat sideways in front of Draco, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he in cased her in his arms, with one across her lap and the other around her back and both hands holding the broom the pair then were off flying up into the sky.

With Hermione squeal of surprise as they took off being the only thing breaking the silence, although she had the hood up the wind bit into her skin so she turns her face away and hides it in Draco chest. They continue flying when Hermione feels Draco tap her on the shoulder.

"Sweetheart" Hermione lifts her head up.

"What Draco?" Hermione asked the blond.

"Turn around" was all he said.

Hermione did as was asked of her and turned her head and gasped. In front of her the sky lit up orange and pink the first ray of sunlight was making itself none.

"It's breathtaking" whispered Hermione.

"A new day on your life as dawned darling" Draco whispered.

Hermione turn her head and faced him smiling as tears ran down her face.

"Hey what's this?" asked Draco.

As he put his fingers on her cheek and wiped the tears from her face.

Hermione just shrugged and they continued on flying until the sun was in the sky.

Draco let one hand off the broom and took out his wand.

"Tempus."

The time showed 9:30am.

"Wow"

"What is it Draco?" asked Hermione.

"We've been out here for 5 hours" Draco replied

"Well maybe we should head back" said Hermione.

Draco agreed and turned his broom around, heading back to the manor. When they flew into the backyard Draco flew down as the got close to the ground, Draco stopped and they got off the broom and walked inside.

* * *

They walked through the manor and up to the east wing. Once done with putting their cloaks away and Draco putting his wand away they returned down stairs. They walked through the many halls until they got to the dining hall.

When they walked in they spotted Narcissa Lucius and to Hermione's delight Severus sitting down having breakfast.

"Good morning all" said Hermione.

"Morning mum dad,"

Draco then looked at Severus.

"What the hell are you doing here" Draco teasingly asked the black haired wizard.

Hermione gave him a sideways glare and smacked him over the head.

"Ow Herm what the hell was that for"

Hermione shook her head.

"You're lucky it's just a smack on the back of the head and not like our 3rd year where I punched you in the face, and broke that pretty nose of yours" Hermione laughed

before walking over to Severus who stood up.

Hermione smiled when she saw him stand, her smile turned into a happy grin when she felt his arms go about her waist.

She in turn snuggled into him wrapping her own arms around his torso and leaning her head on his chest. After about 5 minutes or so, the couple pulled back yet still in each other arms.

"Good morning Hermione" Severus softly greeted his girlfriend.

Hermione blushed and looked down making her hair fall into her face.

Severus brought his left hand up still holding her with his right arm and pushed her hair behind her ear before giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Hermione smiled.

Before reaching up and kissing his cheek.

Draco watched the happy couple

"What?" Severus Lucius and Narcissa exclaimed in shock.

The couple then took their seats before Hermione relayed the story.

"Well in our third year I ah punched him in the face for being so high and mighty and getting the hippogriff buck beak executed"

"Yeah not to mention breaking my bloody nose in the process... oh but wait what did you call me before you punched me... ah now i remember, you called me a foul lothem evil little cockroach."

Severus turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Something tells me you shouldn't have been in Gryffindor and instead should have been placed in Slytherin."

Hermione just smiled.

Meanwhile Draco took his seat across from the couple.

Once everyone was seated their breakfast appeared.

"So why the morning visit Severus?" asked Hermione as she began eating.

"Well, Lucius and Narcissa wanted to speak to you about something and they thought it might help if you had my support while they tell you their news" said Severus.

As he placed his fork down on the table and grabbed the hand resting on her upper thigh under the table. Hermione set her utensils down and Draco did the same before turning to his parents.

"Mum dad what's going on?" asked Draco.

Lucius spoke.

"We care for you so much and we wanna help you get better so we've arranged for you to go to St Mungo's Hospital, and too see healer Eric Johnson he's a muggle born like yourself and has done some work in muggle medication and he once worked in a muggle rehab center helping teens and adults with alcohol and Drug problems so he's the best to help you overcome your own alcohol and Drug problem."

Hermione burst out crying.

Severus put his arm around her, however she shrugged it off pushed back her chair and stood up before going around the table and flinging herself into Narcissa's arm.

"Thank you thank you for caring so much I don't know how to repay you" sobbed Hermione.

Narcissa wrapped her arms around the distort witch.

"Shh there, there Hermione" said Narcissa in a soothing motherly tone.

Lucius moved from his chair to stand next to his wife.

"Your repayment to us is getting yourself well and back on track"

He stroked her hair and back in a comforting fatherly manner.

Draco sat in his chair and smiled at the scene played out in front of him.

 _You're finally going to get better Hermione I just know it._

Hermione hiccupped and sniffed before pulling back.

"I think i may need a little more help though"

"Yes anything you need we'll do anything to help" replied Narcissa.

"Why though Hermione?" asked Severus.

He stood up and walked over to them.

"Because of this" said Hermione.

She pulled back the sleeves of her shirt showing her wrists.

The adults were shocked seeing the scars on her wrists.

"You've been cutting yourself?" they asked

Hermione looked down in shame.

Lucius looked at Draco and saw the sad look on his face.

"You don't appear to be shocked about this Draco," said Lucius.

"Did you know she was cutting herself?" asked Narcissa.

While she ran a soothing thumb over the scars.

Draco nodded.

Unfortunately, that set Severus off.

"YOU NEW AND YOU NEVER TOLD ANYONE, NEVER TOLD ME" he raged.

Hermione turned her head looking at the wizard she loved.

"Severus please it's not his fault Draco only found out last night" Hermione told the black haired wizard.

Severus moved over and took Hermione from Narcissa's arms and brought her into his own stroking her hair and sighed.

"I love you Hermione I don't know what i would do if i lost you" Hermione snuggled into him and buried her face into his chest. "I love you to" she whispered.

Hermione collocated herself and turned back to Lucius.

"When do you want us to go to the center?" asked Hermione.

"Now if you wish" said Lucius.

"Alright" said Hermione.

"However Hermione you have to go pack" said Narcissa.

"Pack why?" asked Hermione.

"Hermione there are rooms at the center where you can stay while you're being treated or you can go back and forth by only going for treatment then returning home I think it would be best for you to stay at the center until you are better" said Narcissa.

Hermione nodded.

Then left the dining hall and returned to her room.

* * *

When she got to her room she walked in and over to where her suite case was, and began packing, however as she was packing the truth and the situation hit her HARD and she fell to the floor beside the bed and cried.

She cried for the realization her life was going to change and she was going to be able to be the person she was before the war. After some time, Hermione composed herself got up off the floor and continued going back and forth between her closet and her suite case after about 10 minutes Hermione was packed and ready.

She picked up her suite case and made her way down to the others.

* * *

When she was down stairs she walked through the manor looking for the Malfoy family and for Severus since they had left the dining hall. She finally found them in the parlor waiting for her, when she walked in; Severus walked over and took her suite case from her.

"Are you ready to go?" Lucius asked her.

Hermione took a deep breath and slowly let it out before answering.

"Yes I am I wanna get better" said Hermione.

"Well let's depart then" said Lucius.

They all got into the fireplace and floo'd to St Mungo's Hospital.

* * *

 *****St Mungo's Hospital*****

On their arrival and as they stepped out of the Fireplace they were welcomed by Hermione's Rehab doctor Eric Johnson.

"Good day Mr. Malfoy" said Eric.

Shaking Lucius hand.

"Good day Healer Johnson" Lucius replied.

He then turned to his family.

"You know my wife Narcissa my son Draco and our family friend Severus."

"Yes good morning to you all" said Eric.

He then looked around and "where is the young lady I'll be helping and looking after while she is here?" asked Eric.

Lucius turned his head to Hermione.

"Come here my dear."

Hermione walked over and stood next to Lucius.

"Hermione this is Healer Johnson"

Hermione smiled.

"Good morning Miss, well now shall we go get you settled." asked Eric.

He then turned and walked down the hall with the others following.

"So Hermione,"

He looked back.

"You don't mind if I call you that do you."

"No sir"

Eric smiled.

"so, Mr. Malfoy as said you're here to get help with your drug and alcohol abuse" said Eric.

"Yes, but I may need more help for my cutting" said Hermione.

She hadn't realized that drawing the conversation tears escaped and trickled down her cheeks until she felt the wetness on her cheeks.

"Oh I'm sorry" said Hermione.

"Don't be but whatever happen must have been traumatic for you" said Eric.

As he handed her a Kleenex from his pocket.

"It was" said Hermione.

While dapping her eyes.

Severus moved from where he was standing, to her side.

"Hermione"

The young woman turned at her partner's voice.

"You alright love" he asked softly so only she could hear.

Hermione gave him a watery smile.

"No but hopefully with Healer Johnson's help someday I will be."

Severus put his arms around her giving her a hug before stepping back and walking back to the Malfoy's.

"Hermione how long were you doing drugs and taking alcohol?" asked Eric.

Hermione took a deep breath before answering.

"Since the war ended in 1998 so I would say a year."

During their talk the whole time they were making their way down to the rehab center Eric had been writing notes about their conversion that may help when he starts Hermione counseling.

"How about the cutting?" asked Eric Hermione swallowed?

"I…um only started that on the 4th of August this year after Lucius took away my wand so I would not conjure up drugs and alcohol again since I had already been admitted to St Thomas' Hospital in the muggle world after I… overdosed on drugs and alcohol….

Hermione whipped her eyes and nose with the Kleenex before clearing her throat and continuing.

"…Severus had also burnt my smokes and drugs right in front of me, and I felt no other way to cope so I started cutting" Hermione explained.

"Alright I think that enough for today I got information need to start the one on one counseling which we will start tomorrow" said Eric.

Hermione nodded.

Finally, they arrived at the center which was on the first floor at the end of the hall. They walked in; it was like a house really well more like a mansion with healers and other patients walking about. Eric showed her and the others around and introduced her to some of the healers and patients there.

They then walked down the hall until they got to the rooms and Hermione's room, Eric opened the door to a small two-bedroom room with two beds and draws, inside the room there was a girl with black hair and looked to be 16.

"Andria"

the girl looked up.

"I'd like you to meet Hermione your new roommate and this is…. Her friend and his family who had been helping Hermione over her trauma" said Eric.

The girl got up and walked over the pair shook hands in greeting, Andria then looked at the Malfoy's and Severus and nodded.

"How do you do."

Hermione turned around.

"I gauss it's time to say goodbye" said Hermione.

Andria left to give them some privacy to say good bye. Hermione got a bit choked up as they each hugged her goodbye.

However, when she got to Severus she broke down clinging to him and crying, Severus fought back the tears and crushed her too him while soothing her by rubbing her back and whispering in her ear.

"It's going to be alright Hermione I'll visit all the time I promise I love you my insufferable know it all"

Hermione smiled and laughed through her tears.

With that they pulled back Severus kissed her forehead longer then normal like it was going to be the last time he was ever going to do such a thing, afterwards they left and Andria returned, Hermione closed the door and got started with the unpacking.

Review please

 **DBW247:** OK that's it for struggling with life I do have the 1st chapter of the sequel called recovery partly written however it may need fixing however I'm not going to work on it until I Finish the rest of my unfinished Stories.

* * *

Finished it on 18/6/17

 **Page 11**


End file.
